Meltdown
by May20
Summary: Spock centric. Kurz nach dem Angriff auf die Erde bekommt die Enterprise einen scheinbar trivialen Auftrag. Doch als zwei starke Geister aufeinander treffen, werden Grenzen eingerissen... und ungeahntes Potential freigesetzt.
1. Chapter 1

Ach, was tu ich da nur? Wenn mich ein Film so unerwartet mitreißt, wie der neue Star Trek, muss ich einfach schreiben, auch wenn ich so wenig Zeit habe. Es lässt mich einfach nicht los. Zwar bin ich ein bisschen trekkie, aber TOS war eigentlich nie meine Serie. Ich bitte Euch, mir logische und technische Unstimmigkeiten zu verzeihen und mich darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Dafür biete ich euch ein kleines Abenteuer mit unseren jugendlichen neuen/alten Helden.

Meltdown

Captain James T. Kirk saß in seinem Stuhl auf der Brücke, ein wenig nach rechts geneigt, die Hand das Kinn stützend, um seine Worte etwas abzuschirmen.

„Kennen Sie diesen Kerl?" fragte er leise seinen ersten Offizier an der Wissenschaftsstation.

Sie befanden sich im Orbit um die Erde. Schon seit vierzehn Tagen. Vierzehn Tage zu viel, wenn es nach Kirk ging. Eigentlich wollte er nur noch eines: weg hier, endlich aufbrechen. In diesem Moment reckte sich das riesige schwarze Loch auf der Erde seinem Schiff entgegen, wie eine gewaltige Pockennarbe. Ein unverwüstliches Andenken an Neros Versuch die Erde zu zerstören. Eine unverwüstliche Erinnerung an die jüngsten Ereignisse. Im Moment war auf dem Schirm zwar das Gesicht eines alten Vulkaniers zu sehen, aber das lenkte ihre Gedanken nicht gerade in andere Richtungen.

Kirk hatte seinem Oberarzt, Leonard McCoy, den Auftrag erteilt, seinen ersten Offizier im Auge zu behalten.

„Er ist so kalt wie ein Fisch, Jim," hatte dieser ihm jedoch gestern erst resignierend erzählt. „Aus dem bekomme ich gar nichts heraus. Ich bin Arzt und kein vulkanischer Psychologe!"

Spocks Gesicht war wie immer ausdruckslos, als er sich den Vulkanier auf dem Schirm betrachtete. Wenn er bereits Bekanntschaft mit dem Älteren gemacht hatte, so ließ er sich nicht anmerken, was er von ihm hielt. Er nickte knapp.

„Botschafter Sagreal."

Wortlos und etwas überrascht formte Jim das Wort „Botschafter?".

„Er war auf der Erde, als Vulkan zerstört wurde."

Jim schauderte es. Er wusste, welch Emotionen unter dieser kalten Fassade brodeln mochten. Schließlich hatte er es am eigenen Leib erfahren und für seine Provokationen Spock gegenüber beinahe mit dem Leben bezahlt. Doch obwohl erst zwei Wochen seit dem Vorfall vergangen waren, mimte Spock nun wieder den perfekten logischen Vulkanier. Jim fragte sich, ob es sich hinter dieser Logik wohl leicht verstecken ließ. Ob sie wirklich eine so gute Deckung ausmachte, oder ob Spock einfach nur gut darin war, seine menschliche Seite zu unterdrücken. Er versuchte ein frustriertes Ausatmen zu unterdrücken und wandte sich wieder dem Mann auf dem Schirm zu.

„Wir haben keinen Befehl, Sie nach Yuvenus zu bringen, Botschafter," antwortete Jim, als er auch schon wahrnahm, wie Nyota Uhura sich im Hintergrund anspannte.

Er drehte sich um und wartete auf ein Zeichen seiner Kommunikationsoffizierin. Sie nickte.

„Gerade kam ein Befehl von Admiral Pike herein. Die Enterprise wird nach Yuvenus befohlen, um den Botschafter sicher dorthin zu geleiten."

Von Pike? Jim verharrte einen Moment bewegungslos. Merkwürdig. Warum sollte gerade Pike ein Schiff wie die Enterprise für eine Personenbeförderung abkommandieren? Warum war der Botschafter nicht mit allen anderen zwei Tage zuvor zur neuen Kolonie aufgebrochen?

Dann zuckte er nur leichthin die Schultern und fuhr im Plauderton fort.

„Ich korrigiere. Wir haben den Befehl. Machen Sie sich bereit zum Beamen, Botschafter…" wie war noch der Name?

„Sagreal," half Spock ihm weiter.

„Richtig. Ich lasse Sie an Bord beamen."

Das Bild verschwand ohne einen Dank, ohne einen Gruß und der große blaue Planet Erde strahlte ihnen entgegen, ihr Antlitz entstellt durch einen großen schwarzen Krater. Innerlich fuhr Jim zusammen, ebenso beobachtete er, wie Chekov vor ihm zusammenzuckte. Es sah scheußlich aus. Der Krater prangte am süd-westlichen Rand Chinas. Es war wohl Glück gewesen, dass Nero sich eine der weniger bewohnten Areale der Erde ausgesucht hatte, um seinen Zerstörungsversuch zu unternehmen. Dennoch. So viele Menschen waren ums Leben gekommen. Unwillkürlich fiel ihm der Xindigraben ein, welcher sich wie eine Narbe über den amerikanischen Kontinent erstreckte. Der Planet Erde hatte in seiner jüngsten Zeit einiges ertragen müssen.

Wenn Kirk nicht aufgepasst hätte, sein Blick wäre mitleidig zu Spock gewandert, dessen Spezies vergleichsweise nicht so gut weggekommen war.

„Mr. Scott!" rief er in einen geöffneten Kanal.

„Aye Captain," drang es fröhlich und unbekümmert durch den Kommunikator.

Wenigstens einer scheint sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen, dachte Jim und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sich seinen Ingenieur im Maschinenraum vorstellte, Hals über Kopf in den Geräten herumbastelnd.

„Erfassen Sie die Koordinaten von Botschafter Sag… Sarga… „

„Sagreal…" half Spock weiter.

„Genau. Uhura, leiten Sie die Koordinaten bitte weiter. Wir beamen ihn an Bord," dann drehte er seinen Stuhl nach rechts. „Mr. Spock, nehmen Sie unseren Gast doch bitte in Empfang."

Kirk hätte nun beinahe mit Protest gerechnet, immerhin bestimmte das Protokoll, dass Würdenträger vom Captain selbst in Empfang genommen werden sollten. Nun… nicht für die Vulkanier. Wenn sie denn überhaupt etwas als ehrerbietig empfanden, dann gewiss nicht die Begrüßung eines Menschen. Aber Jim lag nicht viel an der Art Ansehen. Noch nie. Wieder stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, als er daran dachte, wie er Spock kennen gelernt hatte. Als respektvoll hätte man sein Verhalten Spock gegenüber auch nicht bezeichnen können.

Aber für Spock war es vielleicht gut, jemanden seiner Spezies zu sehen, überlegte er sich. Zumal dies in Zukunft immer schwieriger werden mochte. Sagreal nach Yuvenus, der Kolonie der Vulkanier, zu bringen, mochte entweder ungeheuer schmerzlich oder erfreulich für Spock sein. Er hoffte, das Letztere würde zutreffen. Ob dies auch einer der Beweggründe Pikes gewesen war?

Spock hatte die Brücke verlassen. Jim war nicht erpicht auf den Botschafter, das musste er sich ebenfalls eingestehen. Nicht nur, dass er die als selbstverständlich erachtete Arroganz hoher Würdenträger verabscheute, gerade Vulkanier erschienen ihm durch ihre Emotionslosigkeit immer als besonders provokant.

„Mr. Sulu, setzen Sie Kurs auf Yuvenus. Wir fliegen, sobald Sagra uns mit seiner Anwesenheit auf der Brücke beehrt."

„Aye, Sir!" antwortete Sulu mit einem wissenden Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Womöglich würde Kirks Unvermögen, sich den Namen des Botschafters zu merken noch für einen Lacher sorgen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiho! (Falls da jemand sein sollte) Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich hier ziemlich allein in der deutschsprachigen Sparte von Star Trek bin. Ein bisschen einsam ist es schon. Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich die einzige Autorin hier bin. Und anscheinend auch die einzige, die solche FF lesen würde, hehe.

Aber macht nichts. Dann schreibe und poste ich, solange es mir Spaß macht.

Trotzdem: viel Spaß beim Lesen ^^

- Kapitel 2 -

Das Licht in Sareks Unterkuft war gedämmt, der rauchige Geruch von vulkanischer Steinkiefer erfüllte den Raum. Obwohl das Gewächs, aus dem die Meditationsöle gemacht worden waren nun kaum mehr in der Galaxis zu finden war, wäre es unlogisch, aus emotionalen Gründen sparsam damit umzugehen. Es gab eine DNS-Sammlung aller Gewächse Vulkans in der irdischen Datenbank.

Sarek saß in der Mitte des Raumes, in gerader Haltung auf den Knien. Seine Augen hielt er auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt direkt vor seinem Gesicht gerichtet. Er spürte die Ruhe, die Logik in seinem Inneren. Ausgeglichenheit. Seit der Zerstörung Vulkans war dies der erste Zeitpunkt, der Meditation für ihn. Vor zwei Tagen war die Übersiedlung der überlebenden Vulkanier auf Yuventus angelaufen und damit waren alle beschäftigt. Seine Arbeit als Botschafter erlaubte ihm kaum Zeit zur Erholung, aber selbst Vulkanier mussten hin und wieder ruhen.

Der alte Vulkanier nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, als er zum ersten Male Reflektion der vergangenen Ereignisse zuließ. Bilder. Vulkanische Tempel, die rote Landschaft. Spock als Kind in der Schule, vor dem Rat, als er sich weigerte zur Akademie der Wissenschaften zu gehen. Amanda… der Zorn in ihren Augen, als er genötigt gewesen war, seinen Sohn zum Vrekasht zu erklären. Ihre Launen. Die menschliche Neigung Trotz zu demonstrieren, wenn ihnen etwas widerstrebte. Ihr Lachen, wenn sie sich über die Torheit der Vulkanier brüskierte. Oder über etwas, das sie seine logische „Macke" nannte. Die Sanftmut ihres Antlitzes, der Glanz ihrer Augen, wenn sie alleine waren.

Sarek atmete aus und ließ diese Bilder durch seinen Geist wandern. Ein Verlust. Sein Verlust. Spocks.

Spock.

Sein Sohn, das letzte was ihm von Amanda geblieben war. Eine Erinnerung ließ Sarek zögernd zu, da sie ihn irrationaler Weise des Nachts heimsuchte. Das Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht seines Sohnes, in jenem Moment, als er erkannte, dass seine Mutter verloren war. Und die sofortige Unterdrückung aller Emotion, als sie auf der Enterprise rematerialisierten. Wenn er nicht mit ausgestreckter Hand für einen Moment erstarrt gewesen wäre, niemand hätte seinen Schock bemerkt. Dies war der einzige Makel seiner Reaktion gewesen. Erst später war Sarek bewusst geworden, dass der Tod seiner Mutter Spocks menschlichem Empfinden mehr zugesetzt hatte. Hätte er Spock nicht ermahnt, er hätte den Ausgang des Ausbruchs Kirk gegenüber nicht vorhersagen können.

Spock hatte sich gegen die Übersiedlung nach Yuventus entschieden, was Sarek nicht überrascht hatte. Der Botschafter zog es selbst vor, hier auf der Erde zu verweilen und seiner Pflicht nachzugehen. Er war in dieser schweren Zeit nicht nur Botschafter, sondern auch Berater. Und entgegen seines vulkanischen Kollegen Sagreal, hatte er sich entschieden, dieser Berufung weiterhin nachzukommen.

„Botschafter Sarek, bitte finden Sie sich in der Krankenstation ein," drang es plötzlich aus dem Lautsprecher.

Fast sofort blies Sarek die Ölkerze auf dem Boden vor sich aus und erhob sich. Die Krankenstation?

Als er dort eintraf fand er den Oberarzt und Admiral Kabil vor, welche über Admiral Pike gelehnt an einem Krankenbett standen. Kabil war ein Mann von – für Menschen – ungewöhnlichem Kaliber. Sarek schätzte die nüchterne Art des dunkelhäutigen Admirals, mit dem er bereits seit Jahren arbeitete. Des Weiteren standen vier Sicherheitsleute, etwas abseits am Rande der Krankenstation. Als der Doktor ihn bemerkte, winkte er Sarek an sich heran.

„Botschafter," sagte er angespannt. „Gut dass Sie da sind. Bitte. Bitte…" er bat Sarek an das Bett.

Pikes gezeichneter Oberkörper war frei. Der Admiral war nicht bei Bewusstsein. Beinahe sofort bemerkte Sarek die Konturen eines sich bildenden Hämatoms am Nackenbereich von Pikes rechter Schulter. Es war eindeutig.

„Botschafter," dem Admiral war es anscheinend unangenehm, einen Mann seiner Würde angesichts einer solch heiklen Situation zu belasten.

Sarek nickte.

„Der vulkanische Nervengriff," bestätigte er die Vermutungen. „Wer ihn angesetzt hat, muss außergewöhnlich hart zugedrückt haben, wenn sich ein Hämatom bildet." Sarek wies auf den sich rötenden Fleck. „Unlogisch, da völlig unnötig. Der Griff funktioniert bereits bei konstantem bestimmten Druck."

Er beobachtete wie die besorgten Furchen in Kabils Stirn tiefer wurden. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass ein Problem vorlag.

„Wer hat den Griff angewendet?" wollte Sarek wissen.

„Das wissen wir nicht mit Bestimmtheit. Nur wenige Vulkanier befinden sich derzeit auf der Erde… T'Igrel, Suvir, Botschafter Sagreal, Commander T'Lugir und Sie, Sarek," Kabil trat näher an ihn heran. „Ich habe mich an Sie gewendet, weil ich Sie am längsten kenne und Ihre Arbeit schätze. Sarek, das ist eine heikle Angelegenheit. Bis Pike aufwacht wissen wir weder wer ihn so zugerichtet hat, noch warum. Haben Sie eine Erklärung, weshalb jemand einem Admiral, der an den Rollstuhl gefesselt ist, so zusetzen sollte?"

Sarek überlegte kurz, aber er kam zu keinem logischen Schluss, der die Fragen des Admirals beantworten konnte.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber da wir einen begrenzten Kreis an Verdächtigen haben, sollte es nicht schwer sein, den Verantwortlichen zu finden. Vielleicht sogar noch bevor Pike das Bewusstsein erlangt. Überlassen Sie das mir, Admiral."

An der Erleichterung in Kabils Gesicht erkannte Sarek, dass der Admiral sich diese Reaktion erhofft hatte.

„Die Logik gibt vor, die Vulkanier zuerst zu befragen, welche sich in unmittelbarer Nähe befinden oder über die Technologie verfügen, sich ohne Probleme in die Nähe des Admirals zu beamen," er ging an eine der Konsole.

Der Admiral beobachtete über Sareks Schulter hinweg, wie dieser einen ersten Namen in den Computer eingab. Spock.

„Was?" setzte der Admiral an.

„Ich lasse Spock eine Nachricht zukommen, dass er mich kontaktieren soll, anscheinend führt die Enterprise noch Reparaturen durch, ich kann keine direkte Verbindung zu ihr herstellen," er drehte sich zu Kabil um und sah Unverständnis in dessen Augen. „Admiral, mein Sohn und ich sind über den Verdacht nicht erhaben. Dass Sie mich als ersten haben rufen lassen, um in dieser Angelegenheit nachzuforschen, ist ein Vertrauensbeweis. Nur weil Spock mein Sohn ist, befreit es ihn logischer Weise nicht von dem Verdacht."

Kabil schnaufte. Anscheinend hatte er an Spock weder gedacht, noch schien er Sareks Aktion zu verstehen, in Anbetracht, dass er ja Spocks Vater war.

Sarek wandte sich ab und gab die Namen Botschafter Sagreals und Commander T'Lugirs ein. Als der Computer Informationen bezüglich ihres Aufenthalts auf dem Schirm präsentierte, fiel ihm sofort die merkwürdige Invarianz auf.

„Anscheinend befindet sich Sagreal nicht länger auf Starfleet-Gebiet, Admiral."

Der Admiral ignorierte nun den protokollierten Höflichkeitsabstand zu Botschafter Sarek und trat neben ihn, um einen besseren Blick auf die Anzeige zu erhalten. Tatsächlich schien es, als hätten die Sensoren Sagreals Kommunikatorsignal vor etwa fünfzehn Minuten verloren.

„Die Enterprise hat keine Reparaturen mehr durchzuführen," hauchte er, als ihm das Mittagessen mit Pike heute durch den Kopf ging, bei dem dieser ihm berichtet hatte, dass das Schiff bereit sei auszulaufen.

STSTSTST

„Sagen Sie, Commander," Sagreal und Spock befanden sich im Turbolift. Der Botschafter unterbrach die neutrale Stille zwischen Ihnen. Seine Statur war ungewöhnlich hoch gewachsen für einen Vulkanier. Trotz seines fortgeschrittenen Alters schien er kräftig und maß sich groß Spock gegenüber aus.

Spock wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Botschafter zu, wodurch er ein wenig aufsehen musste. Eigentlich war er gerade nicht erpicht darauf mit dem Mann zu reden. Sagreal war Verfechter der alten Tradition und hatte sich damals gegen seine Aufnahme zur Akademie der Wissenschaft ausgesprochen und die logische Konsequenz seines Ablehnens als erster vorgeschlagen. Die Verstoßung. Letztendlich war es Spock gleichgültig gewesen. Es war vorherzusehen gewesen. Er hatte bei seiner Entscheidungsfindung diese Möglichkeit in betracht gezogen.

Das hieß nicht, dass er Botschafter Sagreal mögen musste. Oder nicht mögen. Er war ihm einfach… gleichgültig.

„Als Sie gesehen haben, wie Vulkan von dem schwarzen Loch ausgelöscht wurde… haben Sie da eine emotionale Reaktion verspürt?" fragte der Botschafter kühl.

Er hätte auch fragen können, ob er damals etwas gefühlt hatte, als er den Verweis wegen der Schlägerei in der Schule bekommen hatte. Diese Frage war entwürdigend und respektlos.

Emotionen sind dem vulkanischen Volk tief verankert. Ich sah mit eigenen Augen, wie Vulkan zerfiel und spurlos verschwand. Was denken Sie ist die logische Reaktion, Botschafter?

„Ich hatte nicht die Möglichkeit, diese Tragödie zu verhindern. Schuldgefühle wären unlogisch," antwortete Spock stattdessen.

Der Botschafter wandte den Blick von ihm ab und schien die Turbolifttür anzustarren.

„Der eigenen Mutter im Augenblick ihres Todes ins Gesicht zu sehen. Es widerstrebt mir zu glauben, dass diese Erfahrung einen Menschen ohne… Auswirkungen zurücklässt," sprach der Ältere, ohne einen Hauch von Wärme in der Stimme.

„Womöglich nicht."

Die Türe öffnete sich und die Brücke breitete sich vor ihnen, hell und ordentlich. Die Männer saßen an ihren Stationen und schienen Berechnungen zum bevorstehenden Warpsprung vorzubereiten.

Spock entspannte sich unwillkürlich, als er aus dem engen Raum trat und Abstand zwischen sich und den Botschafter bringen konnte.

STSTSTST

Im Transporterraum der Enterprise hallte ein lautes Geräusch, Metall auf Metall, wider.

Montgomery Scott, der Ingenieur des Schiffes stand mit einem Schraubenschlüssel vor der Konsole, welche nun eine kleine, kaum zu sehende Delle aufwies.

Er hatte Starfleet gerade die Ankunft Sagreals bestätigen wollen, als die Kommstation ausgesetzt hatte. Seitdem war das Teil tot. Obwohl die Eigendiagnose einwandfrei funktionierte. Scotty kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Ich Idiot. Unsere Konsole ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Die Erde hat Mist gebaut," reumütig streichelte er über die kleine Delle. „Keine Sorge, das bringen wir gleich wieder in Ordnung, meine Gute," sprach er liebevoll mit dem Gerät. „Aber zuerst wollen wir den unfähigen Trotteln da unten zu verstehen geben, dass sie Mist gebaut haben."

Flink huschten seine Finger über die Konsole und veränderten die Trägerwelle. Wenn die normale Kommunikation außer Kraft gesetzt worden war, würde er sich eben der alten Technologie des Langstreckenfunks bedienen. Er wusste, dass einige Empfänger am Boden noch damit funktionierten und Starfleet niemals alle ausgebaut hatten. Nach wenigen Sekunden kontaktierte er die Erde.

STSTSTST

Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Kontrollraum, um herauszufinden, wer ohne ihr Wissen gebeamt hatte und warum die Kommunikation zur Enterprise nicht funktionierte. Als Sarek und Kabil eintrafen, hatte der Kommunikationsoffizier gerade einen jungen Mann auf dem Schirm, der nicht gerade auf die feine Art redete.

„Kriegt ihr Stümper denn gar nichts hin, da unten? Ich bestätige hiermit die Ankunft von Botschafter Sagreal auf der Enterprise. Wir sind bereit, los zufliegen. Leute, wenn ihr uns schon totbürokratisiert und wir euch wegen jedem Furz Rückmeldung geben müssen, dann schaut doch wenigstens zu, dass die Komm funktioniert!" empörte sich der Mann.

Kabil stürzte nach vorne zu seinem Kollegen Admiral Kinsey, der im Streitgespräch mit dem unverschämten Grünling war und riss die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Was haben Sie da gerade gesagt? Sagreal ist auf der Enterprise?!"

„Aye, die Enterprise wird unverzüglich starten," bestätigte der Mann.

„Nein!" entfuhr es Kabil. „Erlaubnis verweigert!"

Der junge Mann schüttelte verwirrt und ungläubig den Kopf.

„Fliegen, Warten, Fliegen, Warten… könnt Ihr Euch da unten mal entscheiden?"

„Wir haben Sicherheitsbedenken, Mr. …"

„Scott."

Sarek trat vor und bedeutete dem Admiral auch angesichts der ihnen entgegenschauenden Unverschämtheit Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Admiral. Wir wissen nicht was dort vor sich geht. Womöglich ist Sagreal nicht Urheber, sondern nur weiteres Opfer dieser Situation. Dennoch empfehle ich Ihnen, die Sicherheit zu benachrichtigen. Beamen Sie mich auf die Enterprise, Mr. Scott."

Der junge Mann namens Scott lachte. Aber als die Erinnerung an den alten Vulkanier zu dämmern begann, erstarb es auf seinen Lippen.

„Ich kenne Sie doch…"

„Ich bin Botschafter Sarek, mein Sohn dient auf Ihrem Schiff. Commander Spock."

Scott sah sich selbst kurz über die Schulter, als stünde dort noch jemand, aber soweit es der Schirm zeigte, war er allein.

„Commander Spock hat Botschafter Sagreal gerade hier abgeholt," berichtete er. „Sir, welcher Art sind ihre Sicherheitsbedenken?" Scotts Gesichtsausdruck war nun nicht mehr erheitert, sondern eher besorgt.

„Um eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden, sollten Sie mich hoch beamen."

„Admiral," Scott wartete auf einen Befehl.

Kabil und auch Kinsey bestätigten.


	3. Chapter 3

*macht riesen Freudensprünge*

Hallo Isaldaria! Es ist so toll, dass du dich gemeldet hast. Ich fühl mich schon gleich nicht mehr so alleine in der Sparte ^^. Immerhin sind wir nun schon zu zweit. Ehrlich, du magst eine Story schreiben? Dann mal los, ich bin gespannt. Spock und Pille? Au fein, ich mag es, wie die zwei miteinander agieren/diskutieren. Hihi. Also ich würde mitlesen.

So, hier nun das dritte chapi. Viel Spaß!

- Kapitel 3 -

„Botschafter," grüßte Kirk den Vulkanier, als dieser nach Spock aus dem Turbolift stieg. „Willkommen an Bord."

Der Botschafter hob die Hand zum vulkanischen Gruß. Kirk nickte knapp. Er war einer der wenigen Menschen, die Ring- und Mittelfinger ohne weiteres spreizen konnten. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er schon oft genug Probleme damit, den menschlichen Höflichkeitsprotokollen zu folgen. Er bevorzugte die unkomplizierte, militärische Geste.

„Danke für das Geleit nach Yuvenus, Captain."

„Oh, ich bin sicher, es wird ein interessanter Flug. Wir werden einige der ersten sein, die die Möglichkeit haben, die neue Kolonie zu sehen. Ich wette, meinen Wissenschaftsoffizier wird das brennend interessieren," Jim lächelte Spock an, aber dieser bestätigte weder, noch verneinte er.

„Nun, das möchte man doch meinen," erwiderte der Botschafter und Jim war es einen Augenblick, als läge eine Art Zynismus in dieser Aussage.

Wenn er sich nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass Vulkanier keinen Zynismus pflegten…

„Nun denn, dann lassen Sie uns keine Zeit verschwenden. Mr. Sulu!"

„Aye, Captain!" Sulus Hände hantierten geschickt auf der Konsole. Aber nach wenigen Bewegungen veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, wurde fragend.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Mr. Sulu?" wollte Kirk wissen.

„Sir, wir haben keine Starterlaubnis," Sulu drückte diverse Knöpfe.

„Das kann nicht sein. Wir haben sie doch von Pike erhalten. Wer hat den Befehl zurückgezogen?" wollte Kirk wissen.

„Mr. Scott!" brach es aus Sulu heraus und er drehte sich zu Kirk um. „Gerade eben vor einer Minute!"

„Uhura, einen Kanal öffnen."

Aber bevor Uhura den Befehl ausführen konnte, meldete sich Scotty selbst.

„Captain, hier Scott. Wir scheinen ein Sicherheitsproblem zu haben."

„Scotty, was…"

Was in der nächsten Sekunde geschah, war unvorhersehbar für Kirk gewesen. Sagreal reichte blitzschnell an ihm vorbei. Spocks jugendliche, vulkanische Reflexe waren schnell genug die rasche Geste abzufangen, bevor Sagreals Finger sein Gesicht erreichten und die Hand des alten Vulkaniers abzulenken. Spock machte einen Ausfallschritt nach hinten, um Distanz und sicheren Stand zu gewinnen. Sagreals linke Hand schoss sogleich hervor und langte nach Spocks anderer Wange, während er Kirk mit einem kräftigen Tritt zur Seite siteß. Spock seinerseits reagierte schnell genug, um dessen Handgelenk zu fassen. Einen winzigen Moment herrschte Ausgeglichenheit, als Spock vor Kraftanstrengung zitternd die Hände des anderen hielt, der nach einer Gedankenverschmelzung trachtete. Wenn Sagreal es schaffte… er musste ihm zuvorkommen! Rasch schlug er Sagreals Rechte weg und trachtete nach dem Nacken des Angreifers. Der Botschafter jedoch bekam nun sein Handgelenk zu fassen. Mitten in der Luft brachte er seinen Arm mit einem schmerzhaften Knacken zum Stillstand. Wieder verharrten sie für nur eine Sekunde ringend.

Aber in dem Moment als Jim neben ihm aufstand, nach einer Waffe griff, mobilisierte Sagreal all seine Kraft und allein seine körperliche Überlegenheit verschaffte seinen Fingern der rechten Hand die letzten Zentimeter.

Der kurze heftige Schlagabtausch zwischen Sagreal und seinem ersten Offizier überraschte Jim so sehr, dass er einen kurzen Moment erstarrte. Mit ungeheurer Schnelligkeit wehrte Spock einen unerwarteten Schlag ab, um im nächsten Moment Sagreals andere Hand nur Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht abzufangen. Aber diese war nicht zu einer Faust geballt! Jims Erinnerungen rasten durch seinen Kopf, als er versuchte das darauf passende Bild zu finden. Und grotesker Weise fand er es in dem älteren Abbild Spocks wieder. Spock, als seine Hand auf ihn zugekommen war, um eine Gedankenverschmelzung einzuleiten! Plötzlich drehte sich die Welt um ihn herum, als ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Er landete unsanft und reichlich unelegant auf seinem Stuhl. So schnell er konnte, rappelte er sich wieder auf, die beiden Kämpfer direkt vor sich.

Sagreal strebte eine Gedankenverschmelzung an! Jims Griff festigte sich um seine Waffe, aber in dem Moment ging ein Ruck durch die beiden Kämpfenden. Spock versuchte nun seinerseits, in die Position für einen vulkanischen Nervengriff zu kommen, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Ein Knacken. Stillstand. Sagreals Fingerkuppen berührten plötzlich Spocks Wange und Jim konnte sehen, wie sich dessen dunkle Augen in Schock weiteten. Die beiden erstarrten zu Steinsäulen.

Er kam sich wie in Zeitlupe vor, als er den Faser aus der Halterung zog und auf Sagreal richtete. Der Laut seiner Stimme aber zeigte ihm, dass er in Realzeit agierte.

„Stopp! Entfernen Sie sich sofort von meinem Offizier, Botschafter!" drohte er, sich bewusst, dass der Faser auf Betäubung gestellt war. Sulu erhob sich nun ebenfalls aus seinem Sitz und zog die Waffe. Hinter sich hörte Jim, dass Uhura aufstand. Ensign Kramer rannte aus dem hinteren Bereich der Brücke nach Backbord, um freies Schussfeld zu haben.

Spock rührte sich nicht, er stand in Abwehrhaltung erstarrt, noch die linke Hand des Angreifers mit seiner rechten umklammernd. Seine Linke haltlos in die Luft greifend, wiederum von Sagreal gehalten. Ein sehr dynamisches Bild, als hätte man einen Film in einer Kampfszene angehalten. Spocks Blick war an Sagreals gefesselt, glasig, fern.

„Schießen Sie, Kirk!" provozierte Sagreal kalt und unerwarteter Weise erschien ein Hauch eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht.

Auf solch untypsiches Gebärden des Vulkaniers folgte eine untypsiche Reaktion des Captains, was Spock in dem Moment das Leben rettete: Jim zögerte.

Verunsichert sah er seinen ersten Offizier an, auf eine Anweisung hoffend. Vergeblich. Spocks Gesichtsausdruck konnte man als überrascht, wenn nicht gar erschrocken bezeichnen. Jim hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade zwischen ihm und Sagreal vorging. Aber er musste es beenden.

„Ich warne Sie nur noch einmal! Lassen Sie Spock los!"

Sagreal gab keine Antwort, aber sein angedeutetes Lächeln verfestigte sich und wuchs in die Breite. Jim härtete den Griff um seinen Faser. Er musste schießen.

„Warten Sie!"

STSTSTST

In just dem Moment, als er Sagreals Fingerkuppen auf seiner Haut spürte, durchlief ihn ein Prickeln, erst vergleichbar mit schwachem Strom, innerhalb kurzer Zeit stärker werdend. Etwas schien sich gegen seine Stirn zu stemmen und der Druck weitete sich auf seine Schläfen aus.

Er hat mich, schoss es Spock durch den Kopf und im nächsten Augenblick wurde sein Selbst geflutet von fremden Gedanken und Emotionen. Zorn und Wut! Trauer und Rachsucht! Die Heftigkeit dieser kalten weißen Welle ließ ihn innerlich zusammenschrecken und in eine Art Defensivhaltung gehen: sein Verstand setzte instinktiv eine Sekunde aus, nicht in der Lage, die Wucht an Emotionen zu verarbeiten. Er sank geistig in sich zusammen, sich abschottend.

Das unangenehme Prickeln wuchs stetig an und Spock schien es, als entstehe ein hochfrequenter Ton in seinem Kopf, begleitet von lautem weißem Rauschen. Eine Welt um ihn herum existierte nicht mehr und wenn doch, konnte er sie nicht wahrnehmen. Wie ein Steinhagel hämmerten die fremden Gefühle auf ihn ein, rücksichtslos.

Dieser Hass! Dieser Zorn! Diese Traurigkeit! Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als müsse er bersten.

„Warten Sie!" hörte er aus der Ferne eine ruhende, sanfte Stimme.

Er kannte sie.

Vater!

„Wenn Sie schießen, reißt er Spock mit sich," hörte er die Stimme wieder.

Wer schießt?! Spock konnte kaum mehr einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Mit aller Kraft stemmte er sich gegen die fremden Emotionen, versuchte, sie von sich weg zu drücken. Es war, als lege sich eine massive Stahlplatte auf seine Schultern. Er vermochte sie abzustützen, aber wegdrücken konnte er sie nicht. Das Summen schnitt in seine Stirn. Er spürte dass er zitterte. Und etwas drang ein. Langsam, vom schneidenden Schmerz gedeckt, aber Spock bemerkte es. Es drang in IHN. Unterwanderte seine Gedanken, seine Erinnerung!

STSTSTST

Kirk hielt inne, überrascht. Er kannte diese Stimme nicht. Aber so nüchtern, wie sie sprach, konnte es nur ein Vulkanier sein. Ohne den Faser von Sagreal zu nehmen, sah er vorsichtig zum Turbolift. Der Mann kam ihm bekannt vor. Einen Augenblick suchte er in Gedanken nach der passenden Erinnerung.

„Ich kenne Sie," stellte er fest, ohne jedoch die Erinnerung gefunden zu haben.

Der Vulkanier nickte.

„Ich bin Botschafter Sarek, Spocks Vater," langsam trat er näher an das Geschehen, ohne jedoch in einen Raum einzudringen, der Sagreal bedrängen würde.

Jetzt fiel es Jim wieder ein. Sarek! Spock hatte ihn vor der Zerstörung Vulkans auf die Enterprise gebracht, zusammen mit anderen Angehörigen des hohen Rates. Damals hatten sie sich kurz gesehen, aber nicht die Zeit gefunden, sich wirklich bekannt zu machen. Sulu, Chekov und Uhura tauschten überraschte Blicke. In Nyotas Augen trat sogar ein erleichterter Glanz. Offenbar hoffte sie, dass Sarek dazu in der Lage war, diese Situation aufzulösen. Jim hoffte es zugegebener Maßen auch, denn er wusste nicht, was hier vor sich ging.

„Wenn Sie schießen," Sarek deutete mit dem Kopf auf seinen Sohn, „reißt er Spock mit sich."

Jim sah wieder zurück, wo die beiden Verharrenden standen. Er erkannte in Spocks Augen lediglich den erstarrten Schrecken. Nicht jedoch unmittelbare Gefahr.

„Das bedeutet was genau?" fragte er und hoffte, dass er sich nicht allzu töricht anhörte.

„Wenn er sich zu tieferen Regionen von Spocks Geist Zugang verschafft hat, kann eine abrupte Unterbrechung unmittelbar zu Schäden führen, wenn nicht sogar zum Tod," erläuterte Sarek, als trage er eine diplomatische Rede vor dem Rat vor.

Aber Jim reichte selbst eine solch leidenschaftlose Warnung, wenn sie von einem Vulkanier kam. Dazu dieser furchtbar glasige Blick seines sonst so klaren ersten Offiziers…Vorsichtig schaltete Jim einen Kanal zur Krankenstation.

„Pille," sagte er so ruhig und unprovozierend wie möglich. „Komm sofort rauf."

„Ist was passiert, Jim?"

„Noch nicht," Jim schloss den Kanal ohne weitere Erklärung.

Wenn die Situation tatsächlich so ernst war, wollte er lieber einen Arzt in unmittelbarer Nähe haben.

Sagreal lachte verächtlich. Er kam Jim in diesem Moment eher menschlich denn vulkanisch vor.

„Sarek. Wenn Sie glauben, Ihren Sohn retten zu können, sind Sie töricht."

„Ich sehe keinen logischen Grund für Ihr Verhalten, Sagreal."

„Was zum Teufel wollen Sie von ihm?" fragte Jim.


	4. Chapter 4

Uiuiui, jetzt sind wir schon zu dritt. *winkt Tomade* Das ist echt toll. Heute gehe ich wie es aussieht nochmals in den Film. Eigentlich würde ich lieber in die englische OV gehen, aber die läuft heute gar nicht *grummel*. Dabei wäre ich doch so sehr auf die original Stimmen gespannt. Dafür habe ich mir das Buch geholt. Es ist sehr gut. Die ganzen schlagfertigen Wortwechsel sind da nochmals festgehalten und ein bisschen mehr. Macht Spaß, es zu lesen.

Tomade: Wow, so ein liebes Lob. Das motiviert total zum Weiterschreiben. Hoffentlich werde ich Deinen Erwartungen auch gerecht ^^. Mir ging es ähnlich, wie dir. Mein kleines Trekkie-Herz schlug plötzlich wieder ganz schön heftig, als ich aus dem Film raus bin *lol*

Isaldaria: Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, Tomade interessiert sich auch für eine Pille/Spock-Story, hehe. Schwing die Feder! Oder die Tasta!

- Kapitel 4 -

„Was zum Teufel wollen Sie von ihm?" fragte Jim.

„Ihr Commander, Kirk, ist verantwortlich für den Tod von Milliarden von Vulkaniern, wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenkt. Und er besitzt auch noch die Frechheit, mir die Prinzipien der Logik zu predigen, wenn ich ihn damit konfrontiere. Was glaubst du, wer du bist, du schändliches Halbblut!" die letzten beiden Worte spuckte er Spock angewidert entgegen. „Selbst ich, ein vollwertiger Vulkanier, empfindet etwas. Und du?! Was glaubst du, wer du bist, dass du dich erdreisten kannst, diese Schmach mit solcher Gleichgültigkeit hinzunehmen?" Sagreals Stimme war zu einem Schreien angewachsen.

Sareks Zurückhaltung bröckelte im Ansatz, als er die Hand beschwichtigend hob, als wolle er jemand unberechenbares davon abhalten einen schweren Fehler zu begehen.

„Sagreal, Sie vergessen sich. Die Vernichtung Vulkans war nicht Spocks Verschulden."

„ACH NEIN?!"

_Plötzlich rasten fremde Bilder durch Spocks Gedanken. Eine schöne Vulkanierin, ehrbar und selbstbeherrscht. Ein junger stattlicher Mann, Spock wusste, er hatte ihn einmal irgendwo gesehen, eine Reihe anderer Gesichter, die er nicht kannte. Was jedoch mit den Bildern einherging, war das eigentliche Übel. Die ganzen Gefühle, gegen die er sich bis jetzt zu erwehren versuchte, schlugen wie eine Welle über ihm zusammen und rissen ihn mit sich. Spocks inneres versank im Chaos, als sich die fremden Bilder mit bekannten zu mischen begannen. Er spürte die Kühle des Tempels – und brennende Wut. Er spürte die Hitze der vulkanischen Landschaft – und eiskalten Zorn. Er sah den jungen Mann – und verspürte unsägliche Trauer. Die schöne Frau – die dunklen Augen seiner Mutter, in Entsetzen versinkend._

_Spock sah seinen Planeten – und schämte sich zutiefst, als er in der Silhouette seines Vaters zu versinken schien._

Nach außen sichtbar fuhr ein Schauer durch Spock und er atmete zitternd ein. Es war die erste Regung seit Sagreal ihn berührt hatte und Jims Finger auf dem Faser begann sich zu verkrampfen. Unfähig, die Situation einzuschätzen sah er neben sich zu Sarek, dessen Gesicht eine Maske von Ernsthaftigkeit war. Er begegnete seinem Blick und Sarek schüttelte warnend den Kopf.

„Er hat so viel emotionales Potential, Sarek," spottete Sagreal, anscheinend erfreut über die Reaktion, die er von Spock hervorgerufen hatte. „Sie wären überrascht, wenn Sie die Fülle seiner Gefühle erfahren könnten."

Kirk sah, wie Sulus Hand an seine Seite wanderte. Nur der Captain hatte ihn jemals mit seinem eleganten langen Schwert kämpfen sehen und er vermutete, dass er nun danach griff. Seinem Navigator war anzusehen, dass ihm nicht gefiel was hier vor sich ging. Sulu und Spock verband keine solch enge Bande wie den Captain, aber Jim wusste, dass sein Ehrgefühl und sein Respekt gegenüber Spock ihn trieben.

Jim hörte die Turbolifttür hinter sich und vernahm Scottys scharfes Einatmen, als dieser die Situation erfasste und sofort stehen blieb.

Pilles Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, warum er gerufen worden war.

„Was geht hier vor?" wollte er wissen.

Aber plötzlich wurden sie von einem dunklen grollenden Geräusch abgelenkt, das ihnen allen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Spocks Kehle entrann ein gefährlich leises Knurren. Unwillkürlich musste Jim an ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier denken. Einen Wolf, oder einen Panther.

„So viel Hass," Sagreal schien mit seinem Werk zufrieden. „So viel Zorn."

Jim stand nahe genug, um die aufsteigenden Tränen in Spocks Augen zu sehen. Ob sie Angst, Zorn oder Trauer entsprangen, wusste er nicht. Vielleicht allem zusammen?

„Spock," brachte er hilflos hervor, alles in ihm drängte, die Verbindung endlich zu unterbrechen.

„So viel Trauer und Verzweiflung," Sagreal legte den Kopf schief, als habe er etwas sehr Interessantes an Spock entdeckt. „Und Scham," stellte er verwundert fest.

Sein Blick wanderte mit einem gehässigen Grinsen zu Sarek. Spocks Vater war angespannt. Jim vermutete, dass Sarek, wenn er es als möglich erachtet hätte, sich auf den Botschafter gestürzt hätte. Aber etwas hielt ihn zurück. Die Gefahr, die seinem Sohn drohte.

„Sarek, siehe deinen _menschlichen_ Sohn. Deine Schande und die Vulkans."

Sareks Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht.

„Spock," wandte sich Sagreal an den Jüngeren. „Siehe deinen stolzen Vater. Der dich einst verstoßen hat."

Spocks Augen wanderten tatsächlich zu seinem Vater, hilflos, fast flehend. Glaubte er etwa, was Sagreal da sagte?! Entsetzt schaute Jim Sarek an, er wusste nicht, was all dies zu bedeuten hatte. Der Botschafter schwieg.

„Lass ihn los," es war die erste tatsächliche Drohung, die Jim einen Vulkanier hatte aussprechen hören – abgesehen von Spock - und er war froh, dass sie nicht an ihn adressiert war.

„Er ist unterhaltsam. Eine Wundertüte an Gefühlen," lachte Sagreal aus und schüttelte den Kopf, als er plötzlich innehielt. „Was… was ist das?" fragte er sich interessiert.

„Nein," sprach Spock so nüchtern, als wäre nichts geschehen und plötzlich ruhte seine Hand auf Sagreals Wange.

Spock hatte es geschafft, seinerseits Kontakt herzustellen. Aber Sagreal schien es kalt zu lassen.

„Nein, du glaubst doch nicht etwa, du könntest mich manipulieren, Spock. Dir fehlt es nicht nur am angemessenem Erbe und der geistigen Beherrschung, sondern auch an Erfahrung."

Wieder fuhr ein Zittern durch Spocks Körper und er atmete erschrocken ein. Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn, während seine Atemfequenz anstieg. Alle Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht.

Aus sicherer Entfernung richtete Pille einen Trikorder auf ihn. Seine sonst schon so ernste Mine verdunkelte sich weiter.

„Jim, sein Puls ist bei 190, Körpertemperatur steigt an. Wir müssen das beenden," warnte er, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie sie es beenden sollten.

„Du wehrst dich tapfer, Knabe," zischte Sagreal nun. „Aber es ist vergeblich. Ich kann deine Gefühle erkennen. Und ich sehe was du für diese junge exotische Frau, Nyota, empfindest. Es ist erbärmlich. Deine Gefühle sind erbärmlich. Ich könnte sie einfach so auslöschen, wie eine Kerze," Spock atmete nun schwer, als würde er eine körperliche Höchstleistung erbringen. Sagreals Gesicht näherte sich Spocks, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Gefährlich hauchte er ihm ins Gesicht: „Willst du es herausfordern? Willst du wissen wie es ist?"

Spocks Rechte griff fester zu, als er versuchte, Sagreal von sich wegzudrücken. Er musste die Verbindung unterbrechen. Sofort!

„Ich kann es dir zeigen," flüsterte Sagreal ihm zu.

Spock wand sich innerlich wie äußerlich gegen den Gedankenübergriff. Er versuchte der Verschmelzung zu entfliehen, doch Sagreal ließ es einfach nicht zu. Ein verkrampfter Schrei presste sich über seine Lippen und hörte sich seltsam fremd in seinen Ohren an. War das seine Stimme?

„Töte sie, Spock."

Jims Augen weiteten sich. Was?!

„Töte sie."

Und dann ließ Sagreal Spock langsam los. Der junge Vulkanier keuchte und schien sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten zu können. Seine Finger waren noch immer in Kontakt mit Sagreal. Lächelnd verschränkte Sagreal die Arme, als er belustigt zu Uhura aufsah.

„Worauf wartest du," fragte er hämisch.

Aber da ruckte der Angreifer plötzlich auf. Sagreal hielt den Atem an. Dann riss er die Augen weit auf und sein Mund öffnete sich in Schock.

„Was…" presste er atemlos hervor.

„Du hast keine Macht über mich," zischte Spock gefährlich wütend.

Und als Sagreal das nächste Mal zuckte, brach er kraftlos vor Spocks Füßen zusammen. Mit einem Mal, so schnell wie es begonnen hatte, war es auch wieder vorbei.

Die Lösung von Sagreal machte Spocks Knie weich und er stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus, als er unkontrolliert und erschöpft nach hinten fiel.

Unsanft kam er auf, versuchte sich sogleich auf die Ellenbogen zu stemmen, die ihm vor Beben kaum gehorchten.

„Meine Güte," stieß Pille hervor und rannte sofort herbei, während Jim zusammen mit Sulu den alten Vulkanier sicherte. „Was war DAS?!" Er scannte Spock mit routiniertem Eifer, aber dieser achtete gar nicht darauf.

„Es ist… alles… in Ordnung, Doktor," presste er schwer atmend hervor, kreidebleich.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung, Spock. Was zum Teufel war das? Ihre Werte sind völlig unzulässig! Sie müssen auf die Krankenstation, sofort!"

Pille war so entsetzt von Spocks Regung, dass er einfach nur da kniete und beobachtete, wie Spock sich wieder auf die Füße rappelte. Sarek kam heran und reichte seinem Sohn die Hand, welche dieser ohne ein Wort ergriff und sich daran hochzog. Pille war fassungslos.

„Bleiben Sie gefälligst liegen!"

„Spock!" Uhura stand vor ihm, nicht sicher, wie sie sich in dieser Situation verhalten sollte.

Spocks Gesichtszüge machten Anstalten zu entgleisen, man sah ihm die Anstrengung an, die es ihn kostete, die Kontrolle zu wahren. Nyota presste sich die Linke auf den Mund, als müsse sie ein Schluchzen oder gar einen Schrei gewaltsam unterdrücken und die andere trachtete danach, den jungen Vulkanier zu berühren. Zitternd und zögernd wankte sie zwischen Zuversicht, ihm zu helfen und Furcht, ihn zu verletzen.

Aber Spock reichte nach ihr und als er ihre schlanke Gestalt berührte, schlang er seinen Arm um ihre Hüften. Was zuerst wie ein Annäherungsversuch aussah, endete beinahe in einem neuerlichen Sturz. Nyota griff so fest sie konnte unter Spocks Arme, um ihn aufrecht zu halten, als seine Beine drohten nachzugeben. Sarek eilte ihr zu Hilfe und stützte den jungen Vulkanier zusammen mit ihr. Es sah merkwürdig aus, den sonst so integeren Spock, so wackelig auf den Beinen zu sehen. Auch Pille schüttelte die Taubheit nun von sich ab und sauer und bestürzt zugleich murmelte er Flüche.

„Seien Sie vorsichtig," wies er keinen Bestimmten von den dreien an.

Uhura und Sarek setzten sich in Bewegung, aber zu ihrer Überraschung trug Spock mehr seines eigenen Gewichtes, als sie es vermutet hätten.

Pille drehte sich fix um und richtete den Trikorder auf Sagreal. Jim starrte noch immer Uhura, Sarek und Spock nach, als der Arzt nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

„Er ist tot, Jim."


	5. Chapter 5

Hallihallo! Wieder einmal melde ich mich zurück und es kann mit Kapitel 5 weitergehen.

Isaldaria: Dein erstes Chapi habe ich ja schon gelesen und warte auf das zweite ^^. Ja, so ein kleines bisschen sadistisch bin ich auch *evil grin*. Kapitel 5 ist vielleicht noch ein bisschen lahm, aber warte nur bis die nächste Mission anfängt, hihi.

Narina: danke für das hohe Lob *rotwerd*. Freut mich sehr, dass du feedback dagelassen hast. Das spornt an *knuff*

Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

- Kapitel 5 -

Als Jim sich um Sagreals Leiche gekümmert hatte, hetzte er sofort zur Krankenstation. Er machte sich Sorgen. Spock hatte nicht sehr gut ausgesehen, als sein Vater und Uhura ihn vorhin von der Brücke gebracht hatten.

Er stürmte in die Krankenstation und fand alle versammelt um eine Liege herum. Uhura hatte auf einem Stuhl platz genommen und strich sanft über Spocks Arm, während Sarek steif daneben stand. Spock selbst lag flach ausgestreckt auf dem Bett, ein Bein angewinkelt. Er atmete noch schwer, schien aber nicht mehr so außer Atem, wie noch etwa 15 Minuten zuvor. Seine Gesichtszüge hatte er weitgehend unter Kontrolle, die Augen geschlossen, doch allein schon die Farbe seines Gesichts wies darauf hin, dass es seinem ersten Offizier alles andere als gut ging. Hin und wieder fing Spock an zu beben. Mal der Arm, mal die Beine, mal der gesamte Torso. Unkontrolliertes Zucken, wie durch kleine Stromstöße ausgelöst.

Jim sah sich nach Pille um. Der Arzt saß etwas abseits an einer Konsole, die in den Raum ragte. Sein Blick war finster – nichts Neues, Dr. McCoy blickte immer finster drein – aber Jim erkannte die kleinen feinen Unterschiede. Pilles Stirn war in Falten gelegt, seine Augenbrauen eng zusammen gezogen. Zudem hatte er noch kein einziges Wort über die Dummheit seiner Patienten, die Sturheit der Vulkanier oder die Untätigkeit Jims auf der Brücke verloren.

„Wie geht es ihm," fragte er McCoy und trat neben ihn.

Der Arzt sah nicht mal auf, als er antwortete, sondern beobachtete seine Geräte.

„Körperlich scheint er gerade den Ironman gerannt zu sein. Seine Muskeln sind maßlos übersäuert und seine Herzfrequenz ist überdurchschnittlich hoch, beruhigt sich aber allmählich."

„Den Ironman? Du meinst, er hat sich körperlich verausgabt?"

Pille nickte und die Konsole vor ihm lieferte ein Ergebnis zu seinen Eingaben. Er stand auf und packte ein Hypospray, begann es zu modifizieren und mit einer Mischung an Medikamenten zu füllen.

„Stell Dir vor, Jim, du läufst jetzt sofort einen Marathon. Ohne Training. Nach der antiken Schlacht von Marathon ist ein Läufer die 40 Kilometer lange Strecke nach Athen gelaufen, um dort nach der Verkündigung des Sieges tot zusammen zu brechen."

„Er wird doch nicht sterben!" jetzt übertrieb Pille aber gewaltig.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Wir können ja schließlich die Fehlbarkeiten des Körpers durch gewisse Mittelchen korrigieren," schnaubte Pille sarkastisch und ging zu Spocks Bett.

„Spock, wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte er nach.

Spock musste erst tief Luft holen, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Eine gewisse Nausea liegt auf mir, Doktor," antwortete Spock mit seiner typisch sanften Stimme, die jedoch nicht so fest war, wie er es wohl gerne gehabt hätte.

Jim zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen. Kurz wanderte sein Blick zu Uhura. Er dachte, ihr Vorname sei Nyota. Wenn Spock phantasierte, dann aber von einer anderen Frau.

„Ihm ist schlecht," erklärte Pille, dem Jims Verdutztheit und das folgende Grinsen aufgefallen war und wandte sich weiter an den jungen Vulkanier. „Sonst noch etwas, Mr. Spock?"

Spock schüttelte den Kopf und formte ein wortloses „Nein" auf den Lippen.

„Spock," Sareks Stimme erklang sofort darauf, war nüchtern, aber Jim glaubte in seinen Augen eine stille Mahnung zu erkennen.

Jim kam Sarek plötzlich ein Stück größer vor, aber das musste Einbildung sein. Als sein Vater ihn ansprach, öffnete Spock die Augen und blickte zu ihm auf. Sie waren durch und durch menschlich. Einen Moment hielt er den stummen Blickkontakt zu den strengen wachenden Augen, bevor eine weitere Welle der Übelkeit über ihn hinweg spülte und er Probleme hatte, nicht dem Drang zum Würgen nachzugeben.

Auch die Blicke des Arztes und des älteren Vulkaniers trafen sich einen kurzen Moment lang. Leonard war misstrauisch. Sarek war direkt hier vor Ort, bei seinem Sohn, der ohne Zweifel litt. Aber noch immer hatte er ihm keine seiner Fragen zufrieden stellend beantwortet, was Spocks psychischen Zustand betraf.

„Ich gebe Ihnen ein Mittel, das Ihnen helfen wird, sich zu entspannen, Spock. Sie werden sehn, wenn Ihr Körper sich erst ein wenig erholt hat, geht es Ihnen schon besser," Leonard wusste nicht, ob er sich auch nur annähernd so vertrauenswürdig anhörte, wie der Stümper, der einst sein Kinderarzt gewesen war.

In der Tat war die Eigenschaft, seine Patienten zu beruhigen die einzige Kompetenz gewesen, die Dr. Karlson je gehabt hatte. Leonard gab sich nie besondere Mühe, außerordentlich mitfühlend zu klingen, sondern sparte seine Energie lieber für die effektive Behandlung. Er setzte das Hypospray an und sah mit an, wie Spocks Körper sich augenblicklich entspannte, seine Atmung weicher wurde.

„Das hoffe ich wenigstens," fügte er murmelnd hinzu, als er sich von seinem Patienten wegdrehte, um das Hypospray wieder an seinen Platz zu stellen.

„Pille? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Jim, der beschloss, dass Leonards Zynismus heute ein ungewöhnlich hohes Level erreicht hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Jim. Warum fragst du nicht unseren werten Herr Botschafter?" Pille drehte sich um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Was sollte das denn? Jim drehte sich zu Sarek herum. Der alte Vulkanier ließ nicht erkennen, ob er sich angegriffen oder gar beleidigt fühlte.

„Er wird sich erholen. Ich habe Vertrauen zu meinem Sohn. Er ist stark," antwortete er.

„Da!" schnaubte Pille, als wäre seine schlechte Laune gerade gerechtfertigt worden.

Zum Glück entwickelte sich das Gespräch zwischen Sarek und Pille nun dynamisch, denn Jim wusste nicht wirklich, wo das Problem war. Spock schlief, er würde sich erholen.

„Es gibt keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass er psychischen Schaden genommen hat, Doktor."

„Es gibt keinen Grund, es nicht anzunehmen. Was war da oben los verdammt! Ich komme auf die Brücke, sehe zwei Vulkanier miteinander in irgendeinem mystischen Kampf ringend! Niemand greift ein. Warum nicht?"

„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bestand Gefahr für meinen Sohn. Wenn Sagreal mit Gewalt tiefer in seinen Geist eingedrungen wäre, so wäre jeder abrupte Abbruch der Gedankenverschmelzung ein großes Risiko."

„Und ein kontrollierter Abbruch ist kein Risiko? Das Fortdauern dieser Verbindung auch nicht? Verdammt, wir sprechen hier von einer Art Vergewaltigung! Der Kerl war in Spocks Kopf, haben Sie dieses…"

Pille brach mitten im Satz ab, als er das Bild, das Geräusch aus seinen Erinnerungen zu verdrängen suchte. Stille auf der Krankenstation.

…dieses Knurren…

Jim spürte, wie er Gänsehaut bekam und es ihn fröstelte, als er daran dachte. Das war widernatürlich gewesen. Unheimlich. Eine Vergewaltigung des Geistes sogar? Jim wurde Pilles Standpunkt plötzlich mehr als bewusst. Er sah Sarek nun genauso misstrauisch an, wie Leonard. Warum nahm der Vulkanier das denn nicht ernst? Spock war sein Sohn!

Sarek sah sich nun also den beiden Menschen gegenüber, die ihn stumm anstarrten. Sie hatten ein Recht auf eine Erklärung. Sie waren Menschen und verstanden es wie so oft nicht. Amanda. Kurz verweilten Sareks Gedanken bei ihr und ihren unzähligen Streitgesprächen. Ihr hatte er auch oft seine Verhaltensweisen erklären müssen. Genauso wie Spock.

„Captain," begann er. „eine Gedankenverschmelzung wird auf Vulkan nur im gegenseitigen Einverständnis durchgeführt. Es ist inakzeptabel… verwerflich," berichtigte sich Sarek, als er an Amandas gebräuchlichen Sprachschatz dachte, „einen Kontakt ohne Erlaubnis zu initiieren. Sagreal hat sich beschämt, indem er diese Regel brach. Lassen Sie nicht zu, dass er auch meinen Sohn beschämt."

Kirk glaubte zu verstehen, worauf Sarek hinaus wollte. Diese Gedankenverschmelzung war ein Eindringen in die Privatsphäre Spocks. Mehr noch sogar. Wenn man es als Vergewaltigung sah, hatte Spock sich dieser dann erfolgreich erwehrt, oder war er unterlegen? Allein schon die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle zu verlieren, war Spock peinlich. Jim hatte es nur einmal erlebt und damals hatte Spock aus logischen Gründen, vielleicht aber auch aus Scham das Kommando nieder gelegt.

Hinter sich hörte er Leonard wieder schnauben.

„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass wir ihm vielleicht helfen könnten, mit der Sache umzugehen. Wenn wir wüssten wie."

„Es gibt daran nichts…" wieder suchte Sarek nach einem von Amandas Ausdrücken. „zu verarbeiten. Glauben Sie mir, es wäre Spock unangenehm, wenn er aufwacht und sie auf eine Art menschlicher Gesprächstherapie beharren. Er wird nicht mit Ihnen über seine Gefühle reden," stellte Sarek klar. „Er ist Vulkanier."

Dieser Vortrag war gut gewesen, erkannte Leonard düster. Sarek argumentierte mit dem, was er nicht verstand. Dem vulkanischen Geist. Es nahm ihm allen Wind aus den Flügeln seiner Argumentation. Er sah Jim, wie dieser nachdenklich Spock betrachtete und seinem Gesichtsausdruck war zu entnehmen, dass er Sarek Recht gab. Spock würde nicht so einfach über alles reden, was er erfahren hatte. Wütend und resignierend warf Pille die Arme in die Höhe. Mit solchen Leuten war nicht zu reden.

„Wie wäre es…" meldete sich Uhura plötzlich mit fester klarer Stimme zu Wort, „wenn wir es Spock selbst entscheiden lassen." Sie sah Pille an. „Er ist Vulkanier, wenn Sarek sagt, er sieht keine Gefahr, so sollten wir das zur Kenntnis nehmen. Und nicht gleich überdramatisch reagieren." Sie drehte sich aber auch zu Sarek um. „Genauso ist er ein Mensch, Botschafter Sarek," sagte sie fest und es grenzte schon an kühnem Selbstbewusstsein, wie sie mit ihm sprach, ihn zurechtwies. „Wir sollten also Dr. McCoys Warnung nicht ignorieren. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Spock weiß, was er tut."

Leonard hörte Uhura zu und musste sagen, es war etwas an ihren Worten. So wie sie argumentierte, so eng wie sie und Spock sich seines Wissens standen… sie würde wohl kaum riskieren, dass Spock sich im Falle eines Problems zurückziehen und alles still auf sich beruhen lassen würde, bis es zu spät war. Frauen konnten ungemein hartnäckig sein, wie er wusste. Ja. Uhura würde schon darauf achten, dass ihnen nichts entging.

Er nickte. Auch Sarek schien das Gesagte zu akzeptieren.

„Spock trifft schon seit Jahren seine eigenen Entscheidungen, unabhängig. Er wird wissen, wie er sich zu verhalten hat," er nickte Uhura respektvoll zu.

„Keptin," drang es plötzlich aus dem Lautsprecher, Chekovs Stimme. „Wir werden von Admiral Kinsey von der Erde gerufen."

Im Hintergrund hörten sie Scotty, der spöttelte: „Haben die es endlich geschafft, die verdammte Kommunikation wieder herzustellen!"

„Einen Augenblick, Chekov, ich komme sofort auf die Brücke," meldete Jim sich und wandte sich zu Pille. „Die werden wissen wollen, ob wir einsatzbereit sind."

Pille verdrehte die Augen.

„Die werden noch mehr wissen wollen, Jim. Spock hat den Botschafter getötet… Vernünftiger Weise muss ich davon ausgehen, dass der erste Offizier eine Weile außer Gefecht gesetzt ist. Ich würde gerne hören, was die da unten vorhaben, bevor ich eine Meinung riskiere."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Leute! Und weiter geht's! Ein laaanges WE, das wird toll und vielleicht bringt es noch ein Kapitel hervor. Mal schauen.

Isaldaria: *giggle* schön zu sehen, wie du mitfieberst. Ich hoffe, ich lasse dich nicht allzu lange warten. War diese Woche 3 Tage in Brüssel, da hab ich hieran nicht weiterschreiben können (aber an etwas anderem ^^). Dann lass dich überraschen, was mit unserem Lieblingsvulkanier passiert ^^. *knuff*

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

- Kapitel 6 -

„Ich würde gerne hören, was die da unten vorhaben, bevor ich eine Meinung riskiere," meine Pille.

Jim nickte. Er bedeutete Uhura, in der Krankenstation zu bleiben und zusammen mit Pille machte er sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Aber kaum aus der Türe getreten, fragte er seinen Arzt im Laufen.

„Uhura hat dich besänftigt, was?" grinste der Captain.

„Ich vertraue auf ihre weiblichen Instinkte, Jim. Uhura ist meines Urteils eine sehr willensstarke Frau. Wenn jemand Zugang zu Spock bekommt, dann sie."

„Du bist ungewöhnlich besorgt, was ihn angeht. Was beunruhigt dich wirklich, Pille?" wollte Jim wissen.

Unter sich, nach seiner Meinung gefragt, gab Pille sie ihm gerne.

„Wenn du mich fragst, da liegt etwas im Argen. Was Sagreal da gesagt hat, geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Wie Sarek sich verhalten hat, geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich sage dir, da steckt mehr dahinter."

Jim merkte, dass er noch gar nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, das Gesagte auf der Brücke zu verarbeiten. Vieles hatte ihn sehr verwirrt, war ihm unsinnig vorgekommen. Warum hatte Sagreal Sarek gegenüber behauptet, Spock sei eine Schande für ihn und Vulkan? Warum hatte er Sarek Spock gegenüber als Verräter bezeichnet?

„Seltsame Familie," murmelte er.

„Vielleicht nicht für Vulkanier," bemerkte Pille. „Was mir an dieser Ganzen Sache zu grübeln gibt ist, dass Sagreal von unglaublich tiefen Gefühlen gesprochen hat, die er angeblich in Spock gefunden hat. Negative Gefühle."

„Er hat jedoch auch von Spocks Gefühlen gegenüber Nyota gesprochen."

„Wahr. Weißt du, was ich für Schiss bekommen habe, als er Spock befohlen hat, Uhura zu töten? Verdammt, Jim. Spock ist ein Vulkanier. Wir hätten auf ihn schießen müssen, wenn er sich dazu hätte hinreißen lassen, etwas Dummes zu versuchen. Körperlich ist Spock uns absolut überlegen!"

Typisch Pille, immer die Sicherheit der Crew im Kopf. Aber er hatte Recht.

„Ich fasse es nicht, wie Sarek es fertig bringt… Spock ist sein Sohn. Er hat keinerlei körperlichen Kontakt initiiert, als Spock würgend und keuchend auf der Liege zusammengebrochen ist. Das alles hat Uhura übernehmen müssen."

„Er ist Vulkanier," meinte Jim schlechthin.

„Jim," Pille hielt an und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es gewisse vulkanische Techniken gibt, welche zur Beruhigung und Entspannung beitragen. Ich habe von Massagetechniken und dieser Geistesverschmelzung gehört. Sarek hat rein gar nichts unternommen, um es Spock einfacher zu machen. Sag mir nicht, es sei normal!"

Jim presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen. Vielleicht hatte Pille Recht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Er kannte die vulkanische Kultur nicht gut genug, um das zu beurteilen. Aber er beschloss, mit Spock ein ausführliches Gespräch darüber zu führen, was wann angebracht war.

„Du rechnest mit Komplikationen."

Pille lächelte zynisch.

„Ich halte es für möglich, dass Spock morgen aufwacht mit einem mords Kater, der durch eine Bloody Mary behandelt werden kann. Ich wundere mich bald über nichts mehr. Aber Jim, erinnerst du dich an die Vulkanier, die wir von Vulkan evakuiert haben? Ich meine nicht die selbstbeherrschten, sondern die schreienden, die verwirrten, die traumatisierten. Sie waren allzu menschlich. Und was muss ich heute lernen? Dass es anscheinend einen gewissen Schockzustand geben kann. Niemand hätte geahnt, dass Sagreal so ausflippen würde. Und dann kommt er auf die Enterprise, auf einen Rachefeldzug."

Jim hatte dazu nichts mehr zu sagen.

Auf der Brücke erfuhr Jim von dem Störsignal, welches Sagreal anscheinend geschaltet hatte, um die Kommunikation auf der Erde zu stören. Unglaublich, dass dieser Vulkanier über die Technologie und Mittel verfügte, einfach so die Komm lahm zu legen. Als es zu dem Vorfall auf der Enterprise kam, hielt der Captain sich knapp, was Spocks Zustand anging. Er log nicht unbedingt…

„Ich fürchte, mein erster Offizier ist etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut, aber er liegt noch auf der Krankenstation."

„Captain, Ihr Commander hat einen Botschafter getötet! Er wird sich dafür verantworten müssen, selbst im Falle der Notwehr. Sie können kaum erwarten, dass er Sie auf Ihrem Einsatz begleitet," stellte Kinsey klar.

„Was ist das für ein Einsatz?"

„Die Raumstation Calypso ist mit ihrer Meldung überfällig. Auf Aufforderungen, sich zu erklären reagiert sie nicht. Es kann sich um einen vorübergehenden technischen Defekt handeln, aber wir würden es vorziehen, uns davon zu überzeugen," erläuterte Kinsey.

Jim sah Pille fragend an.

„Es ist ein Flug von insgesamt vier Tagen," überlegte er laut und ließ sich die Situation nochmals durch den Kopf gehen.

Spock hatte schon sehr gefasst gewirkt, als er ihn ins Land der Träume geschickt hatte. Vier Tage. Was, wenn Menschen auf der Station ihre Hilfe brauchten? Vier Tage, was konnte da schon schief gehen?

„Commander Spock ist derzeit nicht bei Bewusstsein, Admiral. Ich habe einen Kotikalscan angesetzt, der noch eine Weile dauern wird. Vorher werde ich Mr. Spock nicht an einen anderen Arzt überschreiben," Pilles Stimme war fest und unerschütterlich.

Jim stieg voll auf Pilles Plan ein: „Wir können auch nicht wegen eines einzigen Besatzungsmitglieds die ganze Zeit in den Startlöchern verweilen. Zumal sein Zustand stabil ist…".

„Wenn es Sie beruhigt, Admiral, dann werde ich auf die Erde zurückkehren," sprach eine volltönende, doch ruhige Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Jim frage sich überrascht, wann Sarek die Brücke betreten hatte.

„Meine Anwesenheit wird sowieso verlangt und ich bin nicht nur Zeuge des Vorfalls, sondern auch Bürge. Spock ist einer der wenigen erfahrenen Offiziere hier an Bord. Ich rate ab, ihn von seinen Pflichten abzuziehen, zumal nicht bekannt ist, was auf der Calypso geschehen ist."

Kinsey legte die hohe Stirn in Falten und schien über die Worte des Botschafters nachzudenken. Schließlich aber willigte er ein.

STSTST

Spock fand sich wieder in den Wirren seiner Erinnerungen. Dies sei nicht verwunderlich, träumte er doch sehr oft des Nachts von vergangenen Ereignissen, den wichtigen Stationen seines Lebens und den unwichtigeren, die ihm dennoch viel bedeuteten. Aber diesmal war etwas anders. Alles war so intensiv. So mächtig. So real.

Er roch die heiße Luft Vulkans, den erdigen Duft des heißen roten Bodens. In seinem Rücken spürte er die Kühle des Tempels, welche aus dem steinernen Eingang drang. Sein Herz schlug wild, als habe er gerade körperliche Anstrengung hinter sich gehabt.

Moment. Genau das war der Fall. Er war gerannt.

Als Spock sich umsah erkannte er Mitglieder des hohen Rates, seinen Vater… seine Mutter. In der Ferne war ein heller Strahl zu sehen, der auf Vulkan nieder ging. Wenn Spock nicht gewusst hätte, was es war, er hätte ihn sehr faszinierend gefunden. Sprungartig raste sein Puls weiter in die Höhe, als er erkannte, wo er war. Plötzliche Panik keimte in ihm und er fühlte, wie die Emotion über ihn hinweg wusch.

Mutter!

Spock bewegte seinen Mund, er spürte die Anspannung in seinen Wangen, als er versuchte sie zu warnen. Aber kein Ton vermochte seine Lippen zu übertreten. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, wartend, wie sie alle.

Mutter! Mutter!!!

Beine und Arme gehorchten nicht, als er sich mühte, sie zu sich zu ziehen. Er war wie gelähmt. Ein Leuchten begann sie alle zu umhüllen, als der Boden unter ihren Füßen zu vibrieren begann. Spock ergriff die pure Furcht. Nein! Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, in ihren Augen konnte er lesen, was in ihr vorging. Sie hatte Angst. Sie wusste, dass sie in Gefahr war. Sie wollte nicht sterben!

Ich lasse dich nicht zurück! Wollte er rufen, wenn er gekonnt hätte.

So sehr Spock sich aber auch anstrengte, die Lähmung ließ nicht von ihm ab. Vor ihnen brach der Berg weg, auf denen sie standen. Mit bloßer Willenskraft versuchte er sich aus den Fesseln der Starre zu befreien. Es war, als hielten ihn unsichtbare Bänder.

Mutter! Nein!

Und dann, als würde etwas reißen, schaffte er es, seinen Arm zu erheben und nach ihr auszustrecken. Doch just in diesem Moment, brach der Boden unter ihren Füßen weg. Spock hörte ihren gellenden Schrei, als er dematerialisierte. Er sah ihre dunklen, angsterfüllten Augen.

„Nein!"

STSTST

Nyota saß am Bett Spocks und las. Sie hatte sich von Pille ein Datapad geben lassen und einen andorianischen Roman hinein geladen. Doch die strengen, kühlen Zeilen konnten ihre Aufmerksamkeit nie lange bündeln. Immer wieder glitten ihre Augen auf den neben ihr liegenden Spock.

Er schlief friedlich. Sie konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Im Schlaf sah er in der Tat friedlich und zufrieden aus. Wenn er aus der Welt des Bewussten schwand, so löste sich seine Angespanntheit, seine Züge wurden menschlich. Sanft strich sie über sein schwarzes Haar. Seine Atmung ging tief und regelmäßig.

„Brauchen Sie vielleicht etwas?" sprach McCoy sie an, wies auf die Tür. „Ich gehe kurz etwas essen und bringe Ihnen etwas mit, wenn Sie möchten."

Sie schenkte ihm ein offenes Lächeln.

„Einen Marakujasaft, wenn es nicht zu viel Mühe macht."

McCoy presste die Lippen auf ein schmales Lächeln zusammen und nickte. Dann verließ er die Krankenstation. Er war noch keine fünf Minuten weg, als Nyotas Hand sich wieder auf Spocks Stirn fand. Doch diesmal erweckte er mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Als sie die Finger aneinander rieb, fand sie einen feuchten Film darauf. Spocks Stirn war nass und kühl. Sorgsam beugte sie sich zu ihm hin, um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Spock schlief nicht mehr so friedlich. Seine Atmung ging flach, aber schnell. In seinem Gesicht war Anspannung zu erkennen.

„Schhh…" sie strich ihm sanft über das schwarze Haar. „Es ist nur ein Alptraum," hauchte sie leise.

Aber da drehte er seinen Kopf, weg von ihrer Hand. Sie zuckte unwillkürlich zurück. Hatte Spock gerade noch ruhig geschlafen, schien ihn nun etwas in seinen Träumen zu quälen. Und zwar so intensiv, dass es nach außen drang.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung," versuchte sie es und hoffte, dass er sich allein durch ihre Stimme beruhigen ließ.

Doch dem war nicht so.

Spock wurde immer unruhiger, begann, sich hin und her zu wälzen.

„Uhura an McCoy," öffnete sie einen Kanal.

„McCoy hier," meldete sich der Arzt.

„Es tut mir leid, sie zu stören, Doktor, aber könnten Sie womöglich zurück auf die Krankenstation kommen?" es war weniger eine Bitte, denn eine drängende Anweisung aus ihrem Ton zu entnehmen.

„Bin unterwegs," antwortete McCoy sofort.

Keine zwei Minuten später erreichte er die Krankenstation, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Uhura schon schwer damit zu kämpfen, Spock auf der Liege zu halten. Der junge Vulkanier wand und drehte sich in seinem Schlaf.

„Doktor, ich glaube, er träumt!" rief sie ihn. „Ich bekomme ihn nicht wach!"

McCoy eilte herbei und zog die Gurte unter der Liege hervor. Als er versuchte, den sich windenden Spock fest zu machen, erklärte er.

„Kein Wunder, was ich ihm gegeben habe sollte ihn noch mindestens fünf Stunden schlafen lassen. Warten Sie… nehmen Sie diesen Gurt."

Zusammen schafften sie es, Spock anzugurten. Der Vulkanier zuckte wild, in seinem Traum gefangen. Pille scannte seinen Patienten. Herzfrequenz erhöht, sonstige Werte weitestgehend normal. Anscheinend wirklich ein Alptraum… Aber da fing Spock wild an sich zu wenden und gegen die Gurte zu stemmen. Wenn Pille nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass Spock schlief, er hätte vermutet, dass er sich bewusst von den Gurten befreien wollte. Spocks Körper bäumte sich mit einem Mal heftig gegen die Gurte.

„Oh, Gott," entfuhr es Uhura.

Leonard griff nach einem Hypospray und setzte es an Spocks Nacken an. Aber genau als er es injizieren wollte, riss der obere Gurt mit einem lauten Knall und Spock schrak auf.

„Nein!"


	7. Chapter 7

Wow! Da bekommt man einen richtigen Posting-Boost bei den lieben Worten! Ich schreibe ja in jeder freien Minute, aber Posten ist eher umständlich hier auf . ist ein bisschen posting-freundlicher ^^. Zumal gerade der Doc-Manager mal wieder nicht funzt *grummel*

Aber zurück zur Story…

Stefstern: Danke für das liebe „Hallo". Es motiviert echt, sich die Mühe zum Posten zu machen ^^. Hey, ich habe auf deinem Profil geschaut. Da steht, dass Du selbst Autorin bist. Leider habe ich hier noch keine Deiner Stories gefunden. Hast Du die vielleicht woanders gepostet? Wahrscheinlich eher TOS, oder? *knuff*

LadyMalfoy1988: *giggle* Ich schreib so schnell ich kann. Danke für Dein Rev. Leider wird Spock durch diese Storyline ein bisschen OOC erscheinen, aber genau das ist es ja, was mich so reizt ^^ (und was Du anscheinend ja auch gut findest). Lass Dich überraschen, ich habe noch einiges vor.

- Kapitel 7 -

„Nein!"

Ein Schrei gellte durch den großen Raum. Spock saß aufrecht auf der Liege, die Rechte in die leere Luft gestreckt. Seine Augen waren geweitet in Schrecken.

McCoy und Uhura waren einen Schritt zurück getreten, erstarrt.

„Spock?" sprach der Arzt seinen Patienten vorsichtig an, als die Stille andauerte.

Das schien den Vulkanier aus seiner Trance zu wecken und vollends in die reale Welt zurück zu holen. Er blinzelte verwirrt, nahm seine Umgebung allmählich auf.

Als er sich gewahr wurde, dass man ihn beobachtete, dass er sich auf der Krankenstation befand, sog er knapp die Luft ein und schon kehrte ein nüchterner neutraler Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht zurück.

„Doktor," er klang kaum verwirrt, vielmehr schien er etwas festzustellen. „Was ist passiert?"

Uhura hielt ihre Hände fest an ihr wild pochendes Herz gedrückt. War es vorbei? Spock?

Auch McCoy schien etwas misstrauisch. Er hielt sich noch in sicherem Abstand, als er den Trikorder auf Spock richtete.

„Sie erinnern sich nicht, Spock? Botschafter Sagreal hat Sie angegriffen. Sie haben Minuten lang mit ihm während dieser… Gedankenverschmelzung gekämpft. Der Botschafter ist tot. Sie haben sich sogar noch mit Unterstützung hier auf die Station geschleppt. Anscheinend hatten Sie gerade einen Alptraum."

Spock sah ihn an, in seinem Gesicht war nichts zu lesen.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich," stellte er fest. „Es war eine sehr… anstrengende Erfahrung."

„Wenn Sie es so bezeichnen wollen, Mr. Spock," kommentierte McCoy. „Ihr gesamtes Nervensystem lief eine Weile auf Hochtouren. Es könnte sein, dass Sie in Kürze einen gewaltigen Muskelkater verspüren. Sagen Sie, haben Sie irgendwelche Beschwerden?" außer überhöhten Puls zeigte der Trikorder nur die erwartete Übersäuerung der Muskeln an. Und ein bisschen erhöhte Gehirnaktivität, was auf den Alptraum zurückzuführen sein konnte.

„Ich spüre einen leichten Kopfschmerz," antwortete Spock.

Pille nickte.

„Wenn es schlimmer wird, sagen Sie es, ich gebe Ihnen ein Mittel dagegen", er machte eine lange Pause, um dem Ernst der nächsten Frage Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Sonst noch _irgendetwas_?" hakte er nach.

Spock schien seinen Körper nach Beeinträchtigungen abzusuchen, als er den Gurt um seine Beine erblickte, verweilte er einen Moment darauf, bevor er wieder aufsah. Den zerrissenen hatte er nicht bemerkt, das kaputte Ding war zum größten Teil wieder unter der Liege verschwunden.

„Ich kann keine weiteren Probleme identifizieren."

Pilles Augen verengten sich. Konnte das denn die Möglichkeit sein? Ging es Spock nach solch einem Erlebnis gut? Er wusste ja, dass der vulkanische Körper und Geist um einiges belastbarer waren, als die menschlichen Äquivalente. Er trat vor und löste mit einem lässigen, geübten Handgriff den verbliebenen Gurt, während er fortfuhr.

„Der Botschafter…" Spocks Stimme verlor sich, als die Erinnerung ihn einholte.

„Er ist tot, Spock. Ich habe Ihnen das gerade schon mitgeteilt."

„Ich habe ihn getötet," sachlich und ungerührt schaute der Vulkanier auf. „Die Sternenflotte wird meine Anwesendheit wünschen."

Pille winkte ab.

„Das haben wir bereits erledigt. Ihr Vater bürgt für Sie und somit begleiten Sie uns auf der Mission zur Raumstation Calypso."

Spock schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken. Pille beobachtete ihn ganz genau und suchte nach Zeichen von Problemen. Irgendeins. Aber Spock schien völlig normal. Er wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Uhura.

„Wenn Sie Zweifel haben, Doktor, bleibe ich natürlich auf der Krankenstation, bis sie beseitigt sind."

Äußerlich blieb Pille absolut ruhig, aber innerlich ruckte er auf. Was war das für ein Trick? Normalerweise hatten es seine Patienten mehr als eilig, wieder von hier wegzukommen.

„Jedenfalls erkläre ich Sie noch nicht für diensttauglich, Spock. So lange die Messungen jedoch keinen Grund dazu geben, möchte ich Sie auch nicht unnötig hier festhalten. Ich entlasse Sie, beordere Sie jedoch in die Messe, um etwas zu essen. Danach legen Sie sich noch eine Runde aufs Ohr."

Spocks rechte Augenbraue sprang in die Höhe.

„Sie sollen schlafen, Spock. Viel schlafen. Ich möchte Sie morgen früh frisch und ausgeruht hier auf der Krankenstation sehen. Dann führen wir ein paar Tests durch. Vielleicht haben sich Ihre Hirnströme bis dahin wieder beruhigt und ich kann etwas Sinnvolles herauslesen."

„Zeigen meine Hirnströme ungewöhnliche Aktivitäten?" fragte der Vulkanier.

Pille nickte.

„Ja, aber man bedenke, Sie hatten gerade einen Alptraum. Aus der medizinischen Datenbank geht hervor, dass auch Vulkanier Alpträume erleben können," Pille sah von dem Trikorder auf. „Oder haben Sie Bedenken? Ich bin kein Spezialist für Ihre Spezies, Sie dürfen mich auf Fehlbarkeiten hinweisen."

„Ich habe selten Alpträume. Aber angesichts des vorausgegangenen Kam…" Spocks Stimme brach kurz ab. Dann aber fuhr er fort als sei nichts gewesen. „Aber angesichts der vorausgegangenen Ereignisse, könnte es auf eine normale Reaktion zurückzuführen sein. Ich hatte auch Alpträume, als Vulkan zerstört wurde."

Spock überraschte Pille ein weiteres Mal. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der junge Vulkanier, den er doch eher als introvertiert kannte, so offen über ein offensichtlich emotionales Manko redete. Auf der anderen Seite… Leonard musste wirklich nachdenken, ob er jemals nach seinem Befinden nach der Zerstörung Vulkans gefragt hatte. Alles hatte so schnell gehen müssen. So viele Verwundete, Traumatisierte…

Er sah Uhura an. Sie schien zufrieden und nicht besorgt wegen der offenen Antwort zu sein.

„Also gut. Gehen Sie, Mr. Spock. Uhura, leisten Sie ihm ein wenig Gesellschaft, er kann es brauchen."

Bei dieser Bemerkung schob sich Spocks Braue wieder in die Höhe.

„Ich bitte Sie, Spock. Sie glauben doch nicht, Sie könnten sich klammheimlich in Ihre Kabine verdrücken."

„Ich hatte keineswegs die Absicht mich zu… verdrücken."

„Gut, dann warten Sie bitte draußen, ich habe noch ein Wörtchen mit Uhura zu bereden."

Spock nickte und verließ ohne weiteres den Raum.

"Ich vertraue auf Ihre weibliche Intuition, Uhura. Wenn es auch nur den Hauch eines Problems gibt, sollten Sie mich informieren."

Nyota stimmte zu. Sie fand Spock draußen wartend. Er stand kerzengerade am Rande des Gangs und starrte an die Wand. Als sie sich neben ihn stellte, atmete sie einmal tief durch, um Verspannungen zu lösen und den ganzen Stress des letzten Tages rauszulassen. Spock sah sie forschend an.

"Du bist müde," stellte er fest.

"Ja, das bin ich. Und hungrig. Lass und in die Messe gehn."

Uhura beobachtete, wie Spock etwas unentschieden vor der Essensauswahl stand. Unentschieden dauerte bei Spock etwa 5 Sekunden lang, dann nahm er sich eine mit Nudeln angereicherte Hühnersuppe. Leicht, aber nahrhaft. Uhura ließ es darauf beruhen und nahm sich selbst eine Spinatlasagne und zum Nachtisch ein großes Vanilleeis. Sie hatte es sich verdient.

Sie saßen in Schweigen. Spock initiierte selten ein Gespräch, das war schon immer so gewesen, seit sie den ruhigen Vulkanier kannte. Aber Uhura fiel es heute besonders schwer, einen Anfang zu finden, der sensibel genug war. Gedankenverloren stocherte sie in der Lasagne herum. Als sie von ihrem kaum angetasteten Essen aufsah blickte sie in zwei dunkle Augen. Sie blinzelte verwirrt und wollte gerade fragen, was los war, als Spock ihr zuvor kam.

"Du sagtest, du hättest Hunger, aber mit dem Verzehr hast du nicht begonnen. Das ist unlogisch," kommentierte er. Und dann setzte er hinzu. "Entweder war deine Selbsteinschätzung falsch, oder es gibt einen anderen Grund. Ist die Qualität der Nahrung nicht ausreichend?"

Sie lächelte. Etwas bitter.

"Nein, Spock, das ist es nicht."

"Dann vermute ich, dass sich deine Appetitlosigkeit auf die neueren Ereignisse bezieht?"

Sie legte die Gabel weg und fasste Spock in einen festen Blick. Um sie herum war es laut, also begann sie in angemessen gedämpfter Lautstärke zu reden.

"Ja, das ist es. Ich mache mir Sorgen, Spock. Das, was auf der Brücke passiert ist, war nicht... normal."

Spock senkte den Blick. Er schien nachzudenken, aber Uhura kannte ihn lange genug, um ein wenig in seinen menschlichen Augen lesen zu können. Es war ihm unangenehm und er versuchte gerade mit diesem Gefühl umzugehen. Als er aufsah, war er wieder gefasst.

"Nein, das war es nicht," fuhr er etwas sanfter fort, mit gedämpfter Stimme. "Ich würde es vorziehen, das nicht hier zu bereden."

"Ich verstehe."

Sie aßen fertig, was so viel bedeutete wie dass Uhura fünf Bissen ihrer Lasagne und das halbe Eis aß und Spock wie immer den Teller leerte.  
Auf dem Weg zu seinem Quartier sehnte sich Uhura plötzlich nach einer menschlichen Geste. Er möge ihre Hand erfassen, einfach nur um sie zu halten. Er tat es nicht. Wie immer. Und sie war nicht enttäuscht. Wie immer.


	8. Chapter 8

So, da bin ich wieder und diesmal habe ich ein gaaanz langes Chapi für Euch. Ja, ich wollte die Story ein bisschen voran bringen, aber auch nicht auf die folgenden Szenen verzichten. Deshalb gibt es diesmal ein sehr langes Kapitel, so dass ich bald mit den tollen Ideen von Spocks Ausbruch fortfahren kann. Hoffentlich überstrapaziere ich Eure Geduld damit nicht ^^.

Coer-du-jour: Wow, danke für dein liebes Review. Es ist immer wieder toll zu sehen, dass Leute dieses kleine Abenteuer mit mir erleben. Und danke für die Worte zur Beziehung von Spock und Uhura. Hoffe, dass dir die folgende Intensivierung des Themas ebenso gefällt. Habe immer Angst, OOC zu schreiben. Aber so ganz schleichend wird nun auch eingeleitet, wie die ganzen Ereignisse Spock beeinflussen *knuddl*

LadyMalfoy: ich versuche fleißig zu schreiben und wenn möglich 2 mal pro woche zu posten. Reviews motivieren mich schon sehr und du warst ja so nett, da musste ich posten ^^. Auf den Knall darfst du dich freuen, ich habe mir ein paar nette Dinge ausgedacht. Aber bis dahin bleibt Spock noch introvertiert.

Danke an alle noch, die die Story auf den Alert gesetzt haben!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

- Kapitel 8 -

In seinem Quartier angekommen, schaltete er das Licht ein. Uhura aber nahm sich das Recht heraus, es zu dämmen. Während sie das tat schlug Spock den Weg zur Couch ein und setzte sich gerade hin.

"Du möchtest reden," sagte er und erinnerte Uhura an ein kleines Kind, das auf die Ermahnung seiner Eltern wartete.

Er saß da und wartete darauf, dass sie zu ihm kam, um das unausweichliche Gespräch zu beginnen. Uhura musste sich zwingen, das Bild eines Kindes aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen.

Er ist kein Kind, dachte sie bei sich. Warum komme ich mir dann trotzdem so vor, als würde ich ihm eine Strafpredigt halten?  
Sie ging zu ihm hin und ließ sich neben ihn sinken. Im Gegensatz zu ihm lehnte sie sich an seine Seite und auch an die Rückenlehne. Sie war einfach zu müde, um gerade zu sitzen. Ihre Mutter hätte das gehasst. Sie verdankte ihrer Mutter den geraden Rücken, den so viele entbehrten, aber heute war selbst sie zu ausgelaugt, um auf Haltung zu achten.  
Einen Moment genoss sie den weichen Sitz, das gedämpfte Licht... Spock. Sie spürte seine Körperwärme, wo sie ihn berührte, seinen Duft. Spock roch irgendwie anders als Menschenmänner. Erdig, kühl. Sie hatte in seinen Räumlichkeiten noch nie ein Parfum oder sonstige Duftstoffe gesehen.  
Kurz war sie versucht, nachzugeben und einzuschlafen, aber dann ermahnte sie sich selbst. Sie war nicht nur hier als Spocks engste Vertraute, sondern auch im Auftrag von McCoy. Sie war die Verpflichtung eingegangen, mit Spock über das Erlebte zu reden. Zu seinem Wohl. Zum Wohl der Crew. Und zu ihrem eigenen.  
Also setzte sie sich wieder auf und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Es war nicht normal," begann er wo sie aufgehört hatten und Uhura fiel auf, dass er bereits das zweite Mal an diesem Abend ein Gespräch tatsächlich begonnen hatte. Das überrumpelte sie fast.

„Nein," flüsterte sie heißer, als die Erinnerungen wieder kamen.

Töte sie…

„McCoy hat nicht Unrecht, so misstrauisch zu sein…"

Spock versuchte nun schon seit dem Erwachen seine Gedanken zu ordnen. In seinem Inneren herrschte heilloses Chaos, das sich einfach nicht entfernen lassen wollte. Immer wenn er ein Bruchstück des Chaos' aufräumte, an seinen angedachten Platz in imaginäre Schulbaden seines Geistes steckte, schienen die Fächer fast überzuquellen und andere Teile purzelten heraus. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an ein Lied, das er als Kind einmal im Radio gehört hatte, während seine Mutter eine Plomeeksuppe zubereitet hatte. Plötzlich fiel ihm eine der weniger schmerzenden Beleidigungen seiner einstigen Mitschüler ein. Aber wirklich verwirrend waren die Gefühle, die damit einhergingen. Sie fielen mit den Erinnerungen aus den Schubladen. Oder entstanden neu.

Sie interpretierte sein Schweigen falsch, er sah es in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck. Selbst mit seinen beschränkten Fähigkeiten, menschliches Gebaren zu deuten, war die Mischung zwischen Enttäuschung, Wut und Angst klar zu erkennen. Manchmal – selten, aber manchmal – konnte er sie lesen.

"Weißt du wie furchtbar es gewesen ist, das mit anzusehen? Ich konnte nichts tun. WIR konnten nichts tun, mussten dabeistehen und zusehen, wie Sagreal dich... manipuliert. Was hat er mit Dir gemacht, Spock?" verlangte sie zu wissen und die Dringlichkeit in ihrer Stimme zeigte, wie wichtig es ihr war.

Spock löste den Blick von ihr und sah auf den Tisch vor ihnen. Es war das erste Mal seit sie sich kannten, dass er ihrem Kontakt offensichtlich auswich - abgesehen von dem Moment im Fahrstuhl damals bei der Zerstörung Vulkans. Einen Moment fragte Uhura sich, ob sie mit dieser direkten Frage zu weit gegangen war. Doch für einen Rückzieher war es zu spät. Und sie glaubte, dieses Spiel – jede Kleinigkeit aus Spock heraus zu diskutieren – nicht länger durchhalten zu können. Die Frage stand im Raum und egal wie Spock reagieren würde, es würde offenbaren, wie er die Situation erlebt hatte. Sprach er offen darüber, fasste er das Erlebte in Worte. Schwieg er sich aus und verweigerte ihr die Antwort, so verriet dies nicht weniger, als gesprochene Worte. Ich kenne Spock zu gut, sagte sie sich immer wieder – vielleicht auch um sich selbst Zuversicht zuzusprechen.

Aber die vulkanische Erziehung war stärker als das menschliche Erbe. Und obwohl es ihm innerlich ungeheure Kraft kostete, sich zu öffnen, begann er ihr mit seiner sanften, emotionslosen Stimme zu berichten, was er erlebt hatte während der Verschmelzung.

"Sagreal ist erfahren und geübt mit der Verschmelzung. Selten kommt es vor, dass die Psyche junger Vulkanier denen der älteren gewachsen ist. Als seine Finger mein Gesicht berührten, habe ich mich geistig gegen ihn gestellt, aber er drückte schwer auf mich nieder," Spock hielt kurz inne, sah einen Moment auf zu ihr, um zu prüfen, ob sie ihm folgen konnte.

Er wollte dies nicht näher ausführen als nötig. Und noch weniger wollte er ihr alles zweimal erklären, fiel es ihm doch so schwer, seine Stimme zu beherrschen.

Uhura schaute ihn wartend an, ernst und vorurteilslos. Sie wartete, dass er fortfuhr, wollte verstehen. Spock brach den Blickkontakt, aus einem irrationalen Grund nicht in der Lage, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.

"Zuerst beschwor er nur seine eigenen Erinnerungen und eine grässliche Fülle an Emotionen, die er mir entgegen warf. So viel Chaos, Leid und Hass. Das hätte ich ertragen können. Aber dann bahnte er sich ohne mein Einverständnis den Weg in meinen Kopf. Ich konnte nichts tun. Zu seinen Erinnerungen förderte er viele Bilder meiner Vergangenheit hervor. Er blätterte in meinem Gedächtnis, wie in einem Buch. Und als ihm die bloße Erinnerung nicht genug war... versuchte er meine eigenen Emotionen zu provozieren. Er hat es geschafft, wie du gesehen hast," ohne es zu wollen endete der Satz in einem unsicheren Schwanken der Stimme.

Uhura schluckte. Das war harter Stoff. Sie sah ihren Freund vor sich, der zwischen Logik und Gefühlen gefangen nach Worten rang. Ohne zu wissen, wie sie auf das Gesagte reagieren würde. Warum sah er sie nicht an? Fürchtete er, dass sie sich jeden Moment abwendete? Oder kam ihr das nur so vor?  
Sie entschloss sich, es nicht bei Vermutungen zu belassen und tätig zu werden. In einer einfachen, doch für Spock stets intimen Geste, nahm sie sanft seine Hand. Sie war kühl. Nicht wie sonst, warm.

"Es kam sehr viel wieder hoch. Zuerst der Zorn. Ich war als Kind sehr oft zornig. Und ich verspürte Zorn, als Nero mir meine Mutter genommen hat."

Nyota hätte gerne erfahren, warum Spock als Kind von dieser negativen Emotion geprägt gewesen war. Spock hatte ein so sanftes Gemüt, sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Aber sie traute sich nicht, dieses Gespräch zu unterbrechen. Allein während der letzten gesprochenen Worte, hatte sie mehr über Spocks Innenleben erfahren, als in der ganzen Zeit, die sie sich kannten. Und sie wollte es nicht riskieren, ihn zu verschrecken, durch einen plumpen Versuch, ihn zu trösten.

"Er fand natürlich auch die Trauer. Wie er sagte, keinen lässt es kalt, wenn Mutter und Heimat genommen werden," Spock atmete tief durch, als wäre es eine ungemeine Anstrengung, über alles zu reden. Er verfiel in tiefes Schweigen.

Aber da war noch so viel, was sie wissen musste. So viele Fragen, die das Geschehene aufgeworfen hatten. So viel, was sie nicht verstand.

"Er sagte etwas von Scham," konnte Nyota schließlich doch nicht an sich halten. "Welchen Grund sollte jemand wie du haben, dich zu schämen?"

War das Bitterkeit in seinen Augen? Es fehlte nicht viel, zu einem schmerzvollen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie drückte seine Hand etwas fester.

"Ich habe in meinem Leben Entscheidungen getroffen, die nicht logisch waren. Zumindest befanden das diejenigen, die es sich anmaßten, darüber zu entscheiden, was logisch ist und was nicht. Ich habe nicht nur Schande über mich selbst gebracht, sondern auch über meinen Vater."

"Das ist doch Unsinn. Sieh dich an, du bist so erfolgreich!" entgegnete sie empört.

Aber Spocks Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht. Nein, es schien, als sackten seine Schultern langsam aber sicher ein. Wie ein Damm, der zu brechen begonnen hatte. Wenn das Wasser nur tief genug in diese Risse vorgedrungen war, so würde es den Damm brechen. Als Nyota sich dessen bewusst wurde, ging irgendwo in ihrem Bewusstsein eine rote Alarmglocke an. Was wenn Spocks Gefühle den Damm der Logik brechen würden? Was würde dann geschehen?

Sie spürte, dass sie ihre Hände zu bebenden Fäusten geballt hatte. Ihre Knöchel traten hell hervor.

Auch Spock wurde sich dessen gewahr. Was tat er ihr nur an? Wie schwach und unkontrolliert musste er auf sie wirken. Ein schöner Vulkanier war er. Alles, was sie an ihm mochte, machte er gerade zunichte. Seine stoische Gelassenheit, seine Fassung. Was tat er hier nur? Und doch, hatte sie das Recht, das Wichtigste zu erfahren.

_Töte Sie!_

Nyota sah diesen merkwürdigen Glanz in seinen Augen und ihr Herz schien einen Schlag auszusetzen, so traurig machte sie das. Nein, das konnte sie nicht ertragen. Seine Trauer war schon seit Tagen allgegenwärtig, aber das hier war anders. Er öffnete seine Lippen, um etwas zu sagen, doch sie hatte das Gefühl unbedingt flüchten zu müssen - sofort. In einer impulsiven Reaktion schloss sie die wenige Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsste Spock leidenschaftlich.

Du hast keinen Grund dich klein zu machen, Spock, dachte sie als sie seine weichen warmen Lippen liebkoste. Ihre Hände strichen durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar, ein Prickeln durchfuhr sie. Selten genug fanden sie Zeit, Intimitäten auszutauschen.

Spock reagierte auf seine vulkanisch, menschliche Art, antwortete, jedoch mit der typischen Zurückhaltung. Das war nicht schlimm für Nyota. Er antwortete. Wie nur er es konnte.

Spock war überrumpelt von Nyotas Reaktion und bevor er sich versah, gab sein Körper ein in diese wohlige Geste, welche die Menschen „Küssen" nannten. Unweigerlich entspannten sich seine harten Schultern und es überraschte ihn doch jedes Mal aufs Neue, wie effektiv dieses Küssen war. Aber auch wie irritierend. Niemand, außer seiner Mutter, hatte jemals seine Lippen an sein Gesicht gesetzt. Niemand außer Nyota sogar auf seine eigenen Lippen. Einen Augenblick lang hielt er dieses Gefühl fest, drehte, wendete es. Faszinierend.

Die Ewigkeit, welche es dauerte, bis sie sich von ihm löste, war nicht lange genug. Sie legte seinen Kopf sanft auf seine Schulter und er spürte ihren tiefen Atem. Vorsichtig, etwas unsicher, legte er seinen Arm um sie. Unwillig, sie zu einer Veränderung dieses Zustandes zu bewegen, tat er nichts anderes, als ihre Körperwärme zu spüren und ihrem Atem zu lauschen.

So verweilten sie. Lange.

Bis Spock bemerkte, dass Nyotas Atem langsamer und tiefer wurde. Ihr Körper wurde zunehmend entspannter. Sie schlief, erkannte er. Vorsichtig sah er zurück auf sein Bett. Er konnte sie wecken. Es wäre nur logisch. Vielleicht wollte sie gerne ihr Quartier zum regenerieren aufsuchen?

Ein Anflug von Egoismus hielt ihn davon ab. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging. Das war irrational, überlegte er sich.

„Tu Dir selbst einen Gefallen und höre auf dein Herz," kamen ihm die Worte seines älteren Ichs in den Sinn.

Sein Herz? Woher sonst sollte dieser Egoismus stammen? War es richtig, einer negativen Emotion nachzugeben?

Spock entschied an diesem Abend nur noch eines: er konnte nicht entscheiden, ob es richtig oder falsch war. Vorsichtig hob er Nyota hoch. Ihr Körper war gertenschlank und hoch gewachsen. Ein Gewicht, mit dem er ohne weiteres fertig wurde. Bedacht darauf, sie nicht zu wecken, bettete er sie auf die sauberen glatten Laken, deckte sie zu. Dann glitt sein Blick zurück zur Couch. Das würde genügen.

STSTSTST

Nyota erwachte langsam, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie fühlte sich gestärkt und entspannt. Fast hätte sie geglaubt, im Haus ihrer Eltern an einem Ferientag zu erwachen. Aber als sie die Augen öffnete, fehlte die warme Sonne Afrikas. Stattdessen zeigten die Fenster nur die kleinen weißen Punkte der Sterne. Sie war auf der Enterprise.

Und plötzlich wurde sie sich gewahr, dass sie nicht einmal in ihrem eigenen Quartier war. Ihr Lächeln wuchs in die Breite. Es strahlte schöner, als jeder Sonnenaufgang. Als sie sich umdrehte, um nach Spock zu sehen, bemerkte sie, dass er nicht neben ihr lag, was sie wunderte. Sofort war sie vollkommen wach, stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen hoch. Der Raum war leer.

„Spock?" fragte sie.

Spock erwachte sofort bei der Nennung seines Namens. Ohne blinzeln zu müssen öffnete er die geweiteten Augen. Sein Körper war von einem kühlen Film von Schweiß überzogen, den der Alptraum gefordert hatte. Das Gesicht gekonnt versteinert, saß er sich sofort auf, sah hinüber zu Nyota.

Sie zeigte Verwunderung. Vielleicht, weil sie sich nicht in ihrem Quartier befand. Er wartete.

„Was machst du da?" fragte sie verblüfft und ein bisschen… vorwurfsvoll?

„Ich… habe geschlafen," antwortete er.

Wenn er ein Mensch gewesen wäre, er wäre wohl ein bisschen errötet. Gerade wollte er beginnen, ihr zu erklären, warum er sie nicht geweckt und zurück in ihr Quartier gebracht hatte, als sie an ihrer Seite über das Laken strich. Spock erkannte dieses Zeichen. Es bedeutete „komm her", wenn er sich recht erinnerte.

„Warum denn auf der Couch?" fragte sie und er zog die Brauen in die Höhe.

War das nicht offensichtlich? Plötzlich dämmerte es Spock und er erlebte einen innerlichen Oh!-Effekt. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er zusammen mit ihr im Bett geschlafen hätte!

„Ich wollte nicht unhöflich erscheinen."

Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und wartete bis er zu ihr ans Bett getreten war. Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben sie, steif. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn nach hinten, so dass er nun halb auf dem Bett lag, die Füße noch auf dem Boden. Spock ließ es geschehen. Sie kicherte, als sie sich neben ihn fallen ließ, einen Arm über seine Brust legend. Ihr seidenes Haar wallte über ihren Torso, die Laken und seine Schulter. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, damit er ihre großen dunklen Augen sehen konnte. Sie lächelte ihn an, zufrieden mit dem Augenblick. Spock musste zugeben, die Position in der er sich befand war nicht gerade die würdigste, Oberkörper auf dem Bett, die Füße noch immer auf dem Boden stehend. Aber es war eine der angenehmsten, die er jemals eingenommen hatte.

„Ist das ein menschliches… Kopulationsritual?" fragte er gerade heraus, obwohl es ihn gleich darauf ein wenig peinlich berührte, eine so offene Frage über Intimität gestellt zu haben.

Nyota war jedoch alles andere als abgeschreckt davon. Sie musste laut und heftig lachen. Kopulationsritual! Das war das Beste, was sie jemals gehört hatte. Es war so gar nicht… Jim Kirk, was etwas Gutes war. Die Verunsicherung in seinem Gesicht, veranlasste sie dazu, sich wieder zu fangen, aber dieser Lachanfall war wirklich schwer unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Als sie langsam wieder zu Atem kam, fragte er.

„Ich verstehe deine Erheiterung nicht," war da ein bisschen Resignation in seiner Stimme?

„Spock. Das ist in der Tat eine Art… Kopulationsritual," oh, dieses Wort!!! Wieder brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus, was sich in seinen Ohren, wie heller Glockenklang anhörte.

Er verstand es nicht. Aber Spock entschied, dass es schön war.

Leider wurde dieser wunderbare Augenblick durch das Summen des Kommunikators unterbrochen, was sie beide verstummen ließ.

„Spock hier," antwortete der Vulkanier sofort, als wäre er schon wieder im Dienst.

„Mr. Spock, darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass ich Sie heute Morgen auf der Krankenstation erwartet habe?" drang die mürrische Stimme von Dr. McCoy durch die Komm.

„Ja, Doktor, das ist mir bewusst," antwortete Spock sofort.

„Und wie viel Uhr haben wir, wenn Sie mir die Frage erlauben würden?" es war weniger eine Frage, denn eine Aufforderung.

Sofort suchte Spock nach dem Zeitmesser und erstarrte, als er sah, dass es bereits kurz vor zwölf war. Seine innerliche Uhr war fehlerhaft. Sie war noch nie fehlerhaft gewesen!

„Oh, mein Gott," flüsterte Uhura, die sich bewusst wurde, dass sie schon seit Stunden auf der Brücke erwartet wurde.

Ob Pille sie gehört hatte, ließ er nicht erkennen.

„Es ist 1142 und siebzehn Sekunden," antwortete Spock erwartungsgemäß. „Verzeihen Sie mein Versäumnis, Doktor. Ich werde sofort auf der Krankenstation erscheinen."

Der Kanal schloss sich und der Vulkanier sah sich zu Uhura um. Diese sah ihn ein wenig enttäuscht an, jedoch auch entschuldigend.

„Ich muss auf die Brücke. Sofort," meinte sie. „Wie sehe ich nur aus?"

Spock betrachtete ihr Haar, welches in langen Strähnen über ihre Gestalt wallte, die unordentliche, zerknitterte Dienstkleidung. Aber er hielt es für klüger, sie nicht auf ihr Aussehen bezüglich der Dienstordnung hinzuweisen. Er selbst hatte auch noch keine Morgenhygiene durchgeführt und war wohl kaum in besserem Zustand.

„Wünschst du, meine Duscheinheit zu benutzen?" fragte er, aus Ermangelung eines besseren Angebots.

„Nein," sie wand sich schnell aus dem Bett und zog ihre Schuhe an. „Ich brauche sowieso eine frische Uniform. Gehe in mein eigenes Quartier."

Er nickte ihr stumm zu und verschwand auf schnellstem Wege im Bad.

STSTST

Sie spürte die Blicke auf sich ruhen, als sie auf der Brücke erschien. Jeder Mann und jede Frau beobachteten sie, als sie mit langen schwungvollen Schritten herein kam. Aber das war es nicht, was sie störte.

Alles in ihr krampfte sich zusammen. Sie würde es hassen. Sie würde es _hassen_, Kirk ins Gesicht zu sehen und um Entschuldigung für ihre Abwesenheit vom Dienst zu bitten. Er würde sie angrinsen, überheblich, egozentrisch. Seine blauen Augen würden sie amüsiert und hochmütig ins Visier nehmen, wenn er ein unvermeidbares Kommentar ausspucken würde, dessen Natur Uhura sich absolut sicher war.

Dennoch. Sie ging mit Stolz diesem Grinsen entgegen, der Captain war der einzige hier, der sich noch nicht bequemt hatte, sie anzugaffen.

„Lieutenant Uhura meldet sich zum Dienst auf der Brücke. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, meine Verspätung ist absolut unangebracht," sagte sie förmlich.

Kirk ließ sich in seiner Überheblichkeit doch tatsächlich zwei Sekunden Zeit bevor er sich geneigte, ihr zuzuwenden. Das Grinsen. Seine amüsierten Augen. Uhura atmete ein und wartete auf das Kommentar.

„Ihr Pflichtbewusstsein in allen Ehren, Lieutenant," spöttelte er mit etwas Witz in der Stimme. „Aber Sie sind heute vom Dienst frei gestellt."

Das war… nicht das, was sie erwartet hatte. Einen Moment war ihr die Verwirrung anzusehen, bevor sie ihren Rücken wieder spannte.

„Sir?"

„Sie wissen schon," antwortete er ihr leichthin. „Haben Sie meine Anweisung nicht gelesen?"

Uhura war nicht dazu gekommen, irgendwelche Nachrichten abzurufen, als sie in ihr Quartier gestürmt und sich schnell umgezogen hatte.

„Ja," antwortete sie langsam, etwas unsicher.

„Nun, denn. Ich werde Sie rufen, wenn wir Sie brauchen, Lieutenant," er wandte sich wieder dem Schirm zu.

Uhura nickte und dann verließ sie mit großen selbstbewussten Schritten die Brücke. Im Fahrstuhl dachte sie über das Geschehene nach. Hatte Kirk tatsächlich einen Funken Anstand in sich, dass er sie heute freigestellt hatte? Hatte er sie womöglich gar nicht freigestellt und ihr die Peinlichkeit ersparen wollen, sich vor versammelter Brückencrew zu blamieren? Nun, ein bisschen blamiert war sie ja, aber es hielt sich in Grenzen. Hätte schlimmer kommen können. Sie machte eine mentale Notiz, Kirk diese Nettigkeit zu Gute zu halten, wenn sie sich wieder einmal über etwas ärgerte.

Nun, sie hatte einen freien Tag. Oder vielmehr zwei, merkte sie, als sie zurück in ihrem Quartier war. Kirk hatte sie für die Dauer des Fluges zu Calypso freigestellt. Sie musste erst kurz vor Eintreffen den Dienst wieder aufnehmen. Zweifellos wollt er ihr damit die Zeit geben, McCoy bei der Einschätzung von Spocks Zustand zu geben.

Gerade als sie an den Doktor dachte, drang dessen Stimme durch einen Kanal.

„McCoy an Lieutenant Uhura."

„Uhura hier," antwortete sie.

„Würden Sie bitte zur Krankenstation kommen?"

Uhuras Puls ging hoch, als sie überlegte, warum der Doktor sie wohl sehen wollte. Spock hatte heute Morgen einige Tests gehabt, vielleicht war etwas Schlimmes herausgekommen? Aber als sie die Station betrat, fand sie lediglich McCoy vor und ein Mannschaftsmitglied, das ein bisschen krank aussah.

McCoy bemerkte ihre Ankunft und bedeutete ihr, einen Moment zu warten, bevor er sich dem Patienten widmete.

„Eine kleine Grippe, Ensign. Nichts Schlimmes. Ich gebe Ihnen etwas dagegen, aber vermeiden Sie wenigstens heute noch körperliche Anstrengung."

Damit war der Patient aber auch schon entlassen. McCoy trug den Vorfall in seine Akten ein und winkte sie zu sich.

„Sie haben mich herbestellt?" fragte Uhura abwartend.

„In der Tat," sie setzten sich an den kleinen Tisch in der Station. „Heute Morgen hatte ich Commander Spock zur Untersuchung hier. Ich schätze, es ist unbedenklich, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass er keine ungewöhnlichen Symptome mehr zeigt."

Das war doch mal eine gute Nachricht. Ihr Körper entspannte sich unweigerlich.

„Sie hätten mich nicht rufen lassen, wenn das alles wäre, nicht wahr?" fragte sie dann offen.

McCoy sah sie mit seinem durchdringend ernsten Blick an.

„Sie haben Recht. Lieutenant, es ist inzwischen allen bekannt, dass Sie zu den engsten Vertrauten des Commanders gehören. Sie sind weder meine Assistentin, noch meine Spionin. Aber ich möchte Sie dennoch um eine," er machte eine Pause, um seine Worte vorsichtig zu wählen, „Einschätzung bitten."

Das hatte sie sich denken können. Schließlich hatte sie sich quasi dazu freiwillig gemeldet. Als die einzige, die sowohl Spocks vulkanische, als auch seine menschliche Seite zu schätzen wusste und kannte, war sie wohl die geeignetste Person, ein Urteil abzugeben. Dennoch fühlte sie sich ein wenig schlecht dabei. Spock vertraute ihr.

„Doktor, Commander Spock wäre es sicherlich unangenehm, wenn…" sie musste nicht zu Ende sprechen, als er sie ein wenig sarkastisch, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen empört unterbrach.

„Ich bin Arzt und kein Klatschweib. Was Sie mir sagen bleibt selbstverständlich unter uns."

Uhura nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Er scheint… gefasst. Zumindest ist er sich seiner bewusst und dessen, was passiert ist. Spock hat ungewohnt offen über den Vorfall gesprochen. Mir zu Liebe, glaube ich. Er spürt meine Besorgnis," warum zum Teufel erzählte sie ihm das überhaupt?

McCoy war nicht gerade für seine Feinfühligkeit bekannt.

Auch Leonard hätte das über sich selbst gesagt. Doch in diesem Moment rückte seine Barschheit in den Hintergrund. Lieutenant Uhura war keine Psychologin. Er hatte in diesem Fach vielleicht ebenso geglänzt wie in allen anderen, aber es war nicht seine Spezialität, wie er wusste. Wenn sie ihm schon half, eine genaue Einschätzung von Spock zu bekommen, so war es nur fair, wenn er seinen Sarkasmus einem Moment ablegte und mit dem nötigen Rückrad an die Sache ging.

Das schien auch Uhura zu bemerken. Ihr misstrauischer Blick, schwankte zu Überraschung und dann zu so etwas, wie Akzeptanz.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so offen jemandem gegenüber sein könnte," gab er ohne einen Hauch Zynismus zu und diese Tatsache schien Uhura weiterhin zu entspannen.

Sie lächelte.

„Nein, ich auch nicht. Aber Spock scheint die Notwendigkeit erkannt zu haben, darüber zu sprechen. Und sei es auch nur, um uns zu beruhigen. Jedenfalls," sie schüttelte die Gedankenverlorenheit ab, „hat er zugegeben, dass Sagreal weit in ihn eingedrungen ist. Spock verleugnet nicht, dass der Botschafter ihn zu diesen Gefühlsausbrüchen manipuliert hat."

„Und hat er etwas dazu gesagt, wie er sich im Moment fühlt? Hat es Auswirkungen auf ihn gehabt?"

Sie nahm sich ein paar Sekunden Zeit zu überlegen. Dann schien es, als wäre sie zu einer überraschenden Erkenntnis gekommen.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Wir… ich… ich war so müde. Ich glaube, ich bin eingeschlafen, mittendrin," gab sie zu.

McCoy nickte, schien aber nicht allzu enttäuscht, vielleicht eher ein wenig belustigt oder beruhigt.

„Waren schwere Tage für Sie. Kein Wunder. Was Sie mir berichten, beruhigt mich genug, um in Betracht zu ziehen, dass Sarek Recht hatte. Vielleicht reagiere ich wirklich über. Spock ist der erste Vulkanier den ich diagnostizieren muss."

„Gar nicht so einfach, was?" lächelte sie.

„Er treibt mich zum Wahnsinn. In der Regel erzählen die Patienten lieber zu viel von ihren Leiden, als zu wenig. Etwas aus ihm herauszubekommen ist ziemlich aufreibend."

Sie musste nun leise lachen.

„Wem sagen Sie das?" Aber er ist es wert, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Haben Sie einfach noch eine Weile ein Auge auf ihn, OK?" fragte er sie. „Wir haben noch einen ganzen Tag, bevor wir Calypso erreichen. Wenn alles ruhig verläuft, kann ich ihn für die Mission wieder freistellen."

„Ich denke, das fände er… logisch."

Sie mussten nun beide lächeln.

STSTSTST

Spock war in sein Quartier zurückgekehrt und schloss sofort die Türe hinter sich. Endlich allein ließ er sich erleichtert an die Wand fallen, kraftlos, ausgelaugt. Als hätte er den ganzen Tag schon den Atem angehalten, ließ er ihn nun erleichtert entweichen.

Dabei die Augen zu schließen, machte es nicht gerade besser, das Chaos in seinem Kopf. Muskeln in seinem Gesicht spannten sich, als er versuchte, sich bewusst auf das zu besinnen, was ihn gerade quälte. Oft genügte es bereits, sich bewusst zu machen, was nicht stimmte, um Besserung herbei zu führen.

Diesmal nicht. Ihm war nur zu schmerzlich bewusst, was ihn beschäftigte. Und er konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass er es nicht unter Kontrolle bringen konnte.

Wenn er etwas Ruhe bekam, vielleicht. Sein Körper fühlte sich so matt an, wie sein Geist. Jeder Muskel schien zu schmerzen, der von Dr. McCoy vorausgesagte Muskelkater erwies sich als intensiv. Ein bisschen Meditation…

Spock, wollte zur Mitte des Raumes laufen, um den üblichen Platz für seine Geistesübungen einzunehmen, als seine Knie weich wurden und nachgaben. Er stürzte zu Boden, schaffte es gerade noch, sich auf einem Knie zu stützen, bevor er gänzlich daniederlag.

Bebend schnappte er nach Luft, wobei seine Lippen zitterten.

Nein, ich muss das in den Griff bekommen. Ich muss das Chaos ordnen.

Und dazu gehörte nun mal, seine Meditationsübungen zu machen. Und zwar an genau dem Platz, wo er sie sonst auch durchführte.

Er zwang seine Beine, seinem Willen zu gehorchen, presste die wirren Gedanken alle zusammen und drückte sie an den Rand seines Bewusstseins.

In der Mitte des Raumes, ließ er sich auf den Boden nieder, verzichtete jedoch darauf, die Öllampe zu entzünden. Stattdessen kniete er sich in einer einfachen Haltung und legte die Hände ruhig auf die Oberschenkel.

Als er die Augen schloss, war er schon nicht mehr im Stande, den erzwungen ruhigen Zustand beizubehalten. Als hätte sein Geist viele kleine Lecks, drückten sich mehr und mehr Emotionen und Gedanken durch die logische Barriere, die er sonst so einfach und selbstverständlich aufrechterhielt. Die Gedanken füllten sein Sein und beschworen unweigerlich Gefühle herauf.

Die übliche Methode der Selbstkontrolle brachte nichts. Spock vermutete, dass er hier anders vorgehen musste. Schon lange Zeit war er nicht mehr mit solch tiefen und starken Emotionen seiner Selbst konfrontiert worden.

Also entschloss er sich, sie zuzulassen. Eines nach dem anderen.

Ich fühle mich schlecht, ja sogar schuldig, erkannte er. Ich bin verpflichtet, Dr. McCoy über meinen Zustand zu informieren, da er von ernster Natur ist. Stattdessen versuche ich auf vulkanische Art selbst damit fertig zu werden.

Spock spürte bei diesem Gedanken aber auch ein Anflug von Trauer und Einsamkeit.

Es ist nun mal so üblich. Es wird von mir erwartet. Ich BIN Vulkanier und ich habe logisch zu denken. Alle Gefühle trüben mein Urteilsvermögen. Eine Schande! Ich MUSS es unter Kontrolle bekommen. Allein. Nyota macht bereits genug durch. Unnötig, dass ich sie mit etwas belaste, wobei sie mir sowieso nicht helfen kann…

Mutter…

Spocks Körper verselbständigte sich, als ein Schluchzen über seine Lippen kam. Das Brennen in seinen Augen, war besorgniserregend.

Seine Mutter wäre die Person gewesen, welche er in diesem Moment gerne um Rat gefragt hätte. Diejenige, die nicht so weit in der vulkanischen Kultur verankert war, dass er sich hätte schämen müssen zu seiner menschlichen Schwäche zu stehen. Spock spürte die heißen Tränen auf seinen Wangen und er war noch bewusst genug, um zu erkennen, dass er gerade völlig die Kontrolle verlor.

Er hatte niemals in seinem Leben je geweint. Das war nicht normal!

Die Meditationshaltung aufgebend, neigte er sich nach vorne und stützte das Gesicht in die Hände. Sein glühendes Gesicht fühlte sich merkwürdig fremd an.

„Ich kann nicht," flüsterte er entkräftet. „Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren."

Er war so unsäglich müde. Seit den Stunden seines Erwachens von dem stetig wachsenden Chaos zermürbt, versuchte er vergeblich seine Selbstbeherrschung zu wahren. Er war so müde.

Es gab heute keine Lösung mehr für sein Dilemma. Er fühlte sich nicht stark genug, um irgendeinem Besatzungsmitglied in diesem Zustand entgegenzutreten. Vielleicht fand sich die einzige Lösung in der Flucht ins Unterbewusste. Schlaf.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaja, ich schäme mich ja schon, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen. Die Arbeit hat mich fest in ihren Griffeln. Aber endlich bin ich wieder zum Posten gekommen und hoffe, es gefällt euch ^^.

LadyMalfoy: *sing* Happy Birthday to youuuu! *räusper* ein bisschen schräg vielleicht, aber ich freu mich für Dich. Und dann hattest du trotzdem noch zeit, mir ein Rev da zu lassen *knuffl*. Hihi, vielen Dank für das hohe Lob. Hoffe, du hattest eine schöne Feier und ein paar tolle Geschenke ^^.

Isaldaria: Thx, Süße! Und ich bin auch dazu gekommen, die beiden neuen Chapis von dir zu lesen. Woah, schon krass, wie du das so schreibst. Aber das hab ich dir ja auch in einem Rev dagelassen ^^. Poste weiter!

So, jetzt aber weiter…

- Kapitel 9 -

Nyota fand sich am Nachmittag vor Spocks Quartier wieder. Natürlich schauten sie die Mannschaftsmitglieder an. Es war noch immer für viele undenkbar, mit dem unnahbaren Commander ein Gespräch zu führen, geschweige denn, dies in dessen Quartier zu tun. Doch für sie war es keineswegs ungewöhnlich.

Vorsichtig betätigte sie die Ankündigung. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Spock mit einem „treten Sie ein" antwortete.

Nyota fand ihn im Bett sitzend vor und wunderte sich doch sehr, Spock um diese Tageszeit so inaktiv zu finden. Aber wenn sie es sich recht überlegte. Sowieso hatte sie Spock noch nie von allen Pflichten entlastet erlebt. An der Akademie war er stets bei der Vorbereitung von Kursen, am Programmieren oder im Gespräch mit Studenten gewesen. Termin nach Termin. Und hier auf der Enterprise hatte er noch keinen Tag keinen Dienst getan.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie dennoch.

Das Licht im Quartier war gedämmt und sie konnte ihn nur schemenhaft ausmachen.

„Ich war erschöpft. Anscheinend hatte der mentale Kampf verzögerte Auswirkungen auf mich," informierte er sie ohne Umschweife.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und trat näher. Spock sah tatsächlich ein wenig müde aus. Ein Zustand, den sie bei ihm noch nicht kannte.

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?" fragt sie besorgt.

„Dr. McCoy hat heute Morgen meine Gesundheit bestätigt. Ich halte es für unnötig, mich ein weiteres Mal auf die Krankenstation zu begeben."

Sie sah skeptisch aus, nickte aber langsam.

„Ich bin froh darüber. Morgen Vormittag erreichen wir Calypso. Vielleicht darfst du bis dahin wieder den Dienst aufnehmen," meinte sie ermunternd.

„Dr. McCoy wird dies entscheiden."

Nyota musste plötzlich gähnen. Als sie sich unter Kontrolle brachte, sah sie Spocks kindlich neugierigen Blick, den er immer aufsetzte, wenn er etwas Interessantes, für ihn Unverständliches beobachtete.

„Vielleicht hat dein mentaler Kampf auch verzögerte Auswirkungen auf mich?" lächelte sie, als die Aussicht auf das bequeme Bett immer verlockender wurde.

Er schien ihre Intention zu verstehen und rückte etwas bei Seite, so dass sie sich zu ihm legen konnte. Spock lag kerzengerade im Bett, darauf achtend, Abstand zu halten, während Nyota sich auf die Seite legte, Beine etwas angewinkelt, die linke Hand unter ihrer Wange, ihn ansehend.

Sein Profil war so edel, dachte sie bei sich. Sie liebte diese sanften Züge, die feinen Lippen und die helle Haut.

Vorsichtig nahm sie seine Hand und als er sie ihr nicht entzog, schloss sie die Augen.

„Spock?" fragte sie müde.

„Ja?" antwortete dieser, als sei er noch hellwach.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Dich. Es tut mir leid, dass ich immer wieder davon anfange, aber es ist so."

Spock verstand ihre innere Unruhe. Als er seinen Kopf zu ihr drehte, verblüffte ihn eine heftig hervordringende Emotion, die er nicht deuten konnte. Es war, als sinke etwas in seiner Brust herab, ganz schwer. Es fühlte sich an, wie Schuld. Oder Besorgnis. Oder Angst. Nyota sah so zerbrechlich aus, so ganz und gar müde, wie sie da auf seinem Bett lag, kaum im Stande sich wach zu halten. So kannte er sie nicht. Nyota war immer voller Energie und niemals zu erschöpfen. Dass sie derzeit so kraftlos war, tat ihm leid. Diese schlanke, wundervolle Figur lag in so weichen Kurven unter den Laken. Ihre Haltung war auf ihre Art so schön, wenn auch völlig anders, als er sie immer gekannt hatte – gerade, erhaben und völlig unter Kontrolle. Ihre Erschöpfung brachte eine völlig andere Haltung hervor, die deswegen nicht weniger ästhetisch war. Warum aber, bewirkte sie dann solch ein negatives Gefühl in seinem fassungslos chaotischen Inneren?

„Mach Dir keine Sorgen," er senkte seine Stimme zu einem süßen Flüstern. „Ich werde wieder in Ordnung kommen."

Sie war so müde, ihr Verstand begriff nicht mehr, dass er die Zukunftsform benutzte. Vorsichtig wagte sie es, noch einen Zentimeter näher an Spock heran zu rücken. Er wich nicht zurück. Das war gut.

„Du musst nicht auf die Couch ausweichen. Ich finde es so sehr bequem," murmelte sie noch sicherheitshalber bevor sie einschlief.

Spock blieb noch eine ganze Weile wach. Der Schlaf hatte seine Kraft ein wenig erneuert, aber seine Gedanken drehten sich noch immer um den Ausbruch vor drei Stunden. Die Emotionen nagten an seinem Bewusstsein und Nyotas Nähe ergänzten diese um diverse andere. Dennoch wagte er es nicht, sie hinaus zu bitten, denn wenn auch diese Gefühle sehr irritierend waren, so bildeten sie einen wundervollen Kontrast zu diesen kalten, abscheulichen Emotionen, die ihn verfolgten, wenn sie nicht da war.

Ihr Atem streifte sein Ohr und kitzelte etwas. Sie roch nach Kardamom und Milch, exotisch und mild. Als er sicher war, dass sie fest schlief, erlaubte er es seinen Fingern, sich um die ihren zu schließen.

STSTST

„Ah, Spock! Schön Sie wieder auf der Brücke zu sehen," Kirk stand vor seinem Sessel und beobachtete den Schirm.

Doch als sein erster Offizier die Brücke betrat, wandte er sich um, wie auch alle anderen. Mit einem herzlichen Lächeln empfing er ihn. Spock dagegen nickte seine Begrüßung einfach nur ab und entgegnete ein starres „Danke, Captain".

Jim lächelte und spürte die Erleichterung in sich. Pille hatte Spock heute Vormittag nochmals durchgecheckt und ihn anscheinend für diensttauglich befunden. Gerade rechzeitig, dachte Jim bei sich.

Sie hatten noch immer keine Antwort von Calypso bekommen. Die Raumstation gab ihnen ein Rätsel auf. Sie konnten alles vorfinden, wenn sie ankamen. Die Möglichkeiten reichten von einer einfachen Funktionsstörung bis hin zu einer verschwundenen Station.

„Drei Minuten bis Calypso, Keptin," meldete Chekov.

Jim wandte sich um und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Er war gespannt, was sie finden mochten. Es war jedes Mal ein Gefühl wie vor Weihnachten, wenn sie einen Ort anflogen, den er noch nicht kannte. Nur würde es diesmal keine schöne Überraschung geben…

Als sie unter Warp fielen und die Station vor ihnen auftauchte, war sofort zu erkennen, dass etwas Schlimmes geschehen sein mochte. Calypso war kaum mehr als eine Raumstation zu erkennen, denn sie hing in Fetzen im Weltraum.

Es war ein so grässlicher Anblick, dass es Jim nicht mehr in seinem Sitz hielt. Er stand auf, den Schild anstarrend.

„Commander, Bericht," verlangte er und Spock antwortete nur wenige Sekunden später.

„Nichts weist auf einen Angriff hin, Captain. Es sieht nach einem Asteroridenschauer aus, den Trümmern zufolge. Keine Schiffe innerhalb der nächsten Lichtjahre," Jim hörte, wie Spocks Finger über die Konsolen glitten und Eingaben machten, als er ohne Unterbrechungen fortfuhr. „Die Sensoren zeigen einunddreißig Lebensformen an Bord."

Überlebende? Wer hätte gedacht, dass es in dem Schrotthaufen da vorne noch Überlebende gab? Spock legte seine Anzeigen auf den Schirm und über die Reste der Station verteilt, blinkten hier und da ein paar grüne Punkte.

„Die Lebenszeichen im oberen Teil der Station sind stabil, in der unteren Hälfte, scheinen die Überlebenden mehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden zu sein," schloss Spock seinen Bericht ab.

„Uhura, rufen Sie sie," befahl Kirk.

„Keine Antwort, Sir."

„Also gut. Scotty!"

Mr. Scotts Stimme erklang aus dem Transporterraum.

„Aye, Capt'n."

„Wir haben 31 Überlebende auf Calypso. Beamen Sie sie an Bord. Die Leute aus den unteren Sektionen zuerst. Pille," der Arzt befand sich seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen bereits in Hab-Acht-Stellung. „Einunddreißig Leute werden gleich zu Dir in die Krankenstation kommen. Halt Dich und dein Personal bereit."

„OK, Jim."

„Dann beamen wir sie mal raus da," Jim presste seine Lippen zu schmalen Linien, als er auf Bestätigung vom Transporterraum wartete.

„Sieben Personen an Bord," gab Scotty durch. „Acht. Zwölf. Fünfzehn… Einundzwanzig. Dreiund… Sir, etwas stimmt nicht mit den Transportern," unterbrach er plötzlich seine Aufzählung.

Jims Kopf ruckte auf.

„Was gibt es für Probleme?"

„Die Leute nahe der Krankenstation der Calypso können nicht erfasst werden. Ich messe starke Strahlung von einer Jeffreyröhre ausgehen und ein merkwürdiges Signal. Anscheinend ist ein Starkenergietransmitter kaputt und stört die Transporter."

„Können Sie das umgehen?"

Eine kurze Pause trat ein, als Scotty irgendwas prüfte.

„Schwierig, Captain. Die Abschirmung der Krankenstation da drüben und die vielen Verformungen der Hülle, erleichtern es den Sensoren nicht gerade, durchzudringen. Ich brauche drei Stunden dafür."

„Das ist zu lange," gab Spock zu bedenken. „Die Hülle zeigt mehrere Lecks in besagten Bereichen auf. Die Atmosphäre wird langsam aber sicher aus den intakten Räumen gesaugt," Spock markierte eine Stelle auf dem Schirm, ein kleines Quartier. „Wir haben hier eine höchst instabile Stelle. Wenn die Struktur zusammenbricht, wird der Rest der Station innerhalb von fünf Minuten implodieren. Meine Berechnungen ergeben eine Stunde und drei Minuten, bis dieser Fall eintritt."

„Dann bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als die Leute mit Shuttles herauszuholen oder aber in Bereiche der Stationen zu bringen, die noch stabil sind und von wo aus wir beamen können," erkannte Jim.

„Das ist korrekt," nickte Spock ihm zu.

Jim erhob sich aus seinem Sessel.

„Spock, Sulu, Hamil!"

STSTST

Das Innere der Calypso sah ähnlich erschreckend aus, wie ihr Äußeres. Nur noch viel beunruhigender. Überall hingen Kabel aus den Wänden und Decken, wie herausquellende Gedärme. Funken sprühten, Rauch hing in der Luft. Die vier Offiziere liefen in Raumanzügen durch die Korridore, hatten ihre Helme jedoch abgenommen. Einige der Gänge waren weitgehend intakt und beleuchtet, andere wiederum zwangen sie, durch enge Löcher zu kriechen oder gar Umwege zu nehmen. Das Helligkeitsspektrum reichte von normal, über die rote Warnbeleuchtung und die gedämmte Notbeleuchtung bis hin zu gar nicht vorhanden. Acht Personen galt es zu finden und an Orte zu bringen, die für den Transporter zugänglich waren.

Die ersten drei waren innerhalb von fünfzehn Minuten gefunden, befanden sie sich in einem der größeren Lagerräumen. Die zwei Verletzten davon konnten sie ohne weiteres bewegen. Als Jim und Sulu gerade einen von ihnen auf die Trage hievten, ertönte um sie herum plötzlich ein stöhnendes Krächzen.

Spock ließ kurz von dem anderen Verletzten ab, den er und Hamil auf einer anderen Trage stabilisierten. Er sah kurz auf seinen Trikorder und prüfte die Messungen.

„Die Hülle hält. Wir haben noch einunfünfzig Minuten," Spock war wie immer die Ruhe selbst.

Schnell und präzise sicherte er den Verletzten, jeder Handgriff saß. Manchmal beneidete Jim den Vulkanier – nicht sehr oft, aber manchmal. Er selbst spürte das Adrenalin und bei jedem Geräusch, das die um sie zerfallende Raumstation von sich gab, bekam er einen neuerlichen Schub. Seine eigenen Hände arbeiteten zuverlässig und ruhig, wie auch Sulus. Das einzige Anzeichen der Unsicherheit des Asiaten war sein schneller Atem und die zwei missglückten zitternden Versuche, eine Schnalle zu schließen.

Sie hatten es geschafft und zusammen schafften sie die drei Leute von dem Lagerraum weg, in eine Zone, von wo Scotty sie sofort erfasste und wegbeamte.

Spock sah auf seine Trikordermessungen.

„Siebenundvierzig Minuten," meldete er.

Jim wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Hier drinnen war es zwar nicht sonderlich warm – im Gegenteil, denn die Wärmeanlage hatte schon längst versagt und die Kälte des Weltraums sickerte durch die vielen Hüllenrisse – aber die körperliche Anstrengung raubte ihm den Atem. Weiter! Die nächsten Leute mussten gefunden werden…

„Sie befinden sich etwa funfzehn Meter von den nächsten zwei Personen entfernt," meldete Chekov, als sie sich gerade vorsichtig zwischen herabgefallenen Eisenträgern hindurchkämpften.

Es dauerte zu lange für Jims Geschmack. Um sie herum wurden das Ächzen des Eisens immer lauter und Hamil hinter ihm fing bereits leise an zu fluchen. Und sie wussten noch nicht einmal, in welchem Zustand die anderen waren, ob sie transportiert werden konnten.

Die vier erreichten den Raum, es sah aus wie ein Quartier. Als Jim den Öffner betätigte, geschah rein gar nichts. Aber anscheinend funktionierte das Meldesignal noch, denn leise, ganz gedämpft hörten sie ein Pochen und diverse Stimmen auf der anderen Seite.

„Sie sind da drin eingesperrt," erkannte Sulu und versuchte unverzüglich den Notfallmechanismus zu aktivieren.

Vergeblich. Die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen.

„Gehen Sie von der Tür weg!" schrie Jim und zog seinen Faser.

„Captain, diese Türen bestehen aus einem robusteren Material, als die der Enterprise. Sie werden schätzungsweise viereinhalb Minuten brauchen, um sie mit dieser Feuerkraft zu durchbrechen," warf Spock ein.

„Wie viel Zeit?" wollte Kirk wissen.

„Einundvierzig Minuten. Ich empfehle, uns zu trennen, damit wir uns auf die Suche nach den anderen machen können."

Kirk dachte kurz darüber nach und nickte dann.

„Hamil, begleiten Sie den Commander."

Da war kein Zögern, als Spock sich umdrehte und losrannte. Einen kurzen Augenblick sah Jim ihm mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen hinterher.

„Captain!" Sulu brachte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart und er begann zu schneiden.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi Leute! *schnell noch den Post setzt* Hui, noch rechtzeitig vor der neuen Woche geschafft. Eigentlich bin ich letzte Woche nicht groß zum Schreiben gekommen, aber zum Glück habe ich ja noch ein Kapitel fertig gehabt. Ihr habt so liebe Revs geschrieben, wie könnte ich euch da eine Woche warten lassen? Das kann ich wirklich nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren ^^.

Coer-du-jour: *rotwerd* das ist ja voll lieb von dir. Was soll ich dazu nur sagen? Vielen Dank für das hohe Lob. Ich selbst lese unglaublich gerne Star Trek Romane und habe auch das Buch zum 11. Film gelesen. Daher freut mich dein Rev umso mehr. *knuff*

Dorlimaus: Ach, du hast dich auch hier her verirrt? Das freut mich ^^. Ja, was hat Sagreal mit Spock gemacht? Ich werde es jetzt ganz langsam zum breaking point kommen lassen *ist ein bisschen sadistisch* und dann lösen wir es bald auf.

Isaldaria: Ja, lass dich überraschen. Spock glaubte ja die ganze Zeit noch selbst, er würde das alles irgendwie bewältigen. *evil grin* Falsch gedacht. Oh, ich sehe, auch du hast wieder ein neues Chapi gepostet? Morgen gleich mal rein schauen!

LadyMalfoy: Ui, du hast wohl Recht. Ich habe meine Vorstellung von den Rissen nicht gut genug geschrieben, wenn man es nicht verstanden hat. Dabei dachte ich bei den Rissen an die „Enterprise"-Folge als sie auf diese Frachtschiffe treffen, zu denen Travis sich familiär zugehörig fühlt. Am Ende schießen sie ein kleines Loch in die Außenhülle, wodurch die Athmosphäre gaaanz langsam entweicht. Wird ein Haarriss gewesen sein oder so. Naja, vielleicht fällt es Dir jetzt leichter, dir vorzustellen, was ich meinte. Ich werde mir Mühe geben, meine Ideen besser zu beschreiben, wenn es um so heikle Dinge geht ^^. *knuddl*

Aber jetzt viel Spaß!

- Kapitel 10 -

Spock hörte Hamil hinter sich, seine Schritte waren ungleichmäßig, wie sie immer bei Personen waren, die sich ihrer Sache nicht sicher waren. Spocks eigenes Handeln stand im krassen Gegensatz zu seinem inneren Zustand. Während er seinen Körper vollstens unter Kontrolle hatte, konnte Spock das nicht von seinem Geist behaupten. Innerlich zuckte er bei jedem Funkenschlag zusammen, erschauerte beim Jaulen der unbeständigen Raumstation um ihn herum.

Wenn ich hier raus bin, muss ich dringend Dr. McCoy aufsuchen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Das kann so nicht auf Dauer sein. Dieser Zustand ist nicht akzeptabel.

Sowieso war es nur logisch, sich behandeln zu lassen, wenn man offensichtlich beeinträchtigt war.

Aber jetzt war es zu spät, um seine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen. Sie hatten keine Zeit, ihn durch ein anderes Crewmitglied zu ersetzen. Spock hätte aber auch im Leben nicht damit gerechnet, dass diese gefährliche Umgebung solch starke Auswirkungen auf ihn haben würde. Sein Puls war ungewohnt hoch und er musste sich dazu zwingen, seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Ganz davon abgesehen, war die Fülle an Emotionen höchst irritierend, um nicht zu sagen besorgniserregend.

„Commander, Sie sind an dem Gang vorbei gelaufen," tönte plötzlich Chekovs Stimme durch den Kommunikator, der sie leitete.

Eine Schrecksekunde, mehr nicht erlaubte sich Spock, um zu bemerken, dass er so weit mit den Gedanken abgedriftet war, dass er die letzte Anweisung des taktischen Offiziers nicht gehört hatte. Dann schob er alle seine Bedenken und Befürchtungen bei Seite und lief weiter.

„Sie mussen direkt vor der Krankenstation stehen, Sir," meldete Chekov. „Zwei Leute direkt vor ihnen!"

Ein Gewirr von Kabeln trennten Spock und Hamil von besagter Station. Eine Deckenplatte hatte sich gelöst und war herunter gekommen. Und reckten sich ihnen hunderte von Kabeln entgegen, manche Funken sprühend. Spock hatte keine Ahnung, welche gefährlich waren und welche nicht.

„Helfen Sie mir," wies er Hamil an und machte sich an der Deckenplatte zu schaffen. Sie mussten sie lediglich hochstemmen, um unter den Kabeln hindurch zu gelangen.

Das Bauteil erwies sich als schwer, doch Dank Spocks vulkanischer Kraft und der Hilfe von Hamil, konnten die beiden die Platte ohne weiteres anheben.

Darunter hindurch, ließen sie das Teil wieder ab und brachten die letzten Meter hinter sich.

Die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete sich und ihnen schlug ein heller rauer Schrei entgegen. Die Krankenstation war intakt, wenn auch nur mit der Notbeleuchtung funktionierend.

„Pressen Sie," zitterte die Stimme eines jungen Assistenten, der vor einer Liege kniete, auf der eine Frau heftig in Stößen atmete.

Als er die beiden Neuankömmlinge bemerkte hellte sich sein Gesicht auf.

„Sind Sie Ärzte?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll und in just dem Moment schrie die junge Frau wieder, als die nächste Wehe ihren Körper schüttelte.

„Negativ," antwortete Spock für sie beide, da Hamil zu entsetzt von dem Anblick war und schritt auf den Mann und die Frau zu.

Am Zustand der Frau konnte Spock nur vermuten, dass sie völlig entkräftet war. Schweiß rann ihr von der Stirn und ließ ihr Haar an ihren Schläfen kleben. Der Mann dagegen war völlig überfordert mit der Situation. Weinend und zitternd tat er das Wenige, wozu er im Stande war.

„Ich glaube, das Baby liegt falsch herum," brachte er winselnd heraus. „Sie wird sterben."

„Wir müssen sie hier heraus bringen, der Schiffsarzt der Enterprise kann sie versorgen," entschied Spock und sah sich um. „Gibt es hier einen Schwebestuhl?"

„Nein," antwortete der junge Mann.

Spock nickte.

„Hamil, Sie und Mr…."

„Drake, Sir."

„Sie werden die Platte zu zweit halten müssen, während ich die junge Frau heraustrage," Spock griff bereits unter Schultern und Beine der Frau, die noch lauter anfing zu schreien, als sie bewegt wurde. „Verzeihen Sie," presste er heraus. „Aber Sie müssen sofort hier heraus."

Ein Stöhnen der sie umgebenden Wand unterstützte seine Worte. Hamil und Drake stemmten gerade die Deckenplatte über sich, als Spock die Krankenstation mit der Frau in den Armen verlassen wollte. Aber just in diesem Moment schlug eine weitere Deckenplatte direkt vor ihm herab. Wäre Spock nur einen Schritt weiter gewesen, er wäre samt der Schwangeren unter etlichen Kabeln, Trägern und Platten begraben, wenn nicht gar erschlagen worden. So aber wich er vor dem aufwallenden Rauch zurück, nicht mehr fähig zu Hamil und Drake durchzudringen. Er sah die Gesichter der beiden entsetzen Männer und gab ihnen mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie weiter gehen sollten.

Ihm selbst blieb nichts weiter übrig, als den sich bildenden Rauch auszuschließen, indem er die Türe schloss.

Gefangen zwischen Weltraum und Feuer rannte er zurück zur Liege und bettete die völlig entkräftete Frau auf ihren alten Platz. Als er nach einem Hypospray zur Linderung der Schmerzen suchen wollte, packte sie unerwartet fest sein Handgelenk.

„Bitte," presste sie zwischen den Atemstößen heraus. „Bitte… helfen Sie…" sie schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, ihre Stimme bereits heißer.

Es dauerte kostbare Sekunden, bis sie sich wieder beruhigte, doch Spock konnte ihre Seite nicht ohne weiteres verlassen. Unmittelbarer Horror keimte in ihm auf. Es roch nach Schweiß und Blut und Rauch. Auch wenn die Station verschlossen war, ein paar der Schwaden waren vorhin herein gedrungen. Die Verzweiflung der werdenden Mutter, ihr verzerrter Gesichtsausdruck, das Fruchtwasser, die langsam brechende Hülle um ihn herum. Spock starrte sie mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Mein Baby," weinte sie schreiend. „Helfen Sie!"

Spock schnappte nach Luft, seine Stimme hörte sich ruhig an, was ihn überaus wunderte.

„Ich bin kein Arzt. Sie brauchen medizi…"

Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und ihr Ausdruck ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihr das egal war, dass das Kind für sie am wichtigsten war, was auch immer sonst geschehen sollte.

„Tun Sie… irgendetwas… bitte," ihre Stimme verebbte zu einem gepressten Flüstern, als die nächste Wehe sich anbahnte.

Die nächsten Schreie gellten durch die dämmrige Station, übertönten die leise stöhnenden Wände. Spock musste nicht auf die Uhr sehen, um zu wissen, dass er weniger als zwanzig Minuten Zeit hatte, Mutter und Kind hier heraus zu bekommen. Als er die Situation analysierte, wurde ihm klar, dass er alleine niemals beide retten konnte. Schnell griff er mit der freien Hand nach dem Kommunikator.

„Chekov, melden!" er schrie über die Stimme der Frau in das Gerät.

Auf der Brücke war laut und deutlich die Stimme des Commanders zu hören, wie sie noch niemand von ihnen erlebt hatte. So laut, so komplett ernsthaft, konzentriert, ja, aber mit einem Hauch von besessener Dringlichkeit.

Pavel Chekov erstarrte einen Moment lange, wie ein Kind, das gerade von seinem erzürnten Vater angeschrieen worden war. Uhura saß an ihrer Station, zur Brücke gedreht, den Mund offen.

Etwas geht gerade furchtbar schief, dachte sie bei sich.

„Chekov hier," antwortete der Lt. von Statik überlagert und wurde sofort wieder professionell.

„Ich fordere sofortige Unterstützung an. Hier ist eine Hochschwangere, die sterben wird, wenn wir nicht sofort von der Station kommen! Ich komme hier nicht alleine heraus mit ihr, Hamil und ein Überlebender sind von uns abgeschnitten worden!"

„Hamil und die zweite Person sind nahe Ihrer Position."

„Hamil hier!" antwortete der junge Mann in panischer Hektik. Anscheinend stand er gerade unter körperlicher Anstrengung, denn er keuchte schwer. „Lt. Chekov, ich bin von Commander Spock getr…"

„Wir wissen das, Mr. Hamil," schnitt Chekov ihm das Wort ab. „Können Sie den beiden helfen?"

„Gott," Drake war im Hintergrund zu hören, völlig aufgelöst. „Wir sterben!" weinte er und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

Schreie, Ächzen und kleinere Explosionen mischten sich im Hintergrund, Chekov konnte nicht mehr mit Bestimmtheit sagen, welches Geräusch aus welchem Kanal kam.

„Ich versuche es," atmete Hamil schwer. „Aber alleine schaffe ich es womöglich nicht rechtzeitig und Mr. Drake hier ist nicht fähig, mir zu helfen. Völlig panisch, er rastet aus!"

Es war bewundernswert, dass Hamil sich noch zu so viel Kontrolle zwingen konnte, war er doch kaum älter als er selbst, dachte Chekov, als plötzlich ein weiterer Ruf einging.

„Zwei Personen zum Beamen!" meldete Kirk.

„Keptin Kirk ist gerade in Beamreichweite gekommen, Commander. Zwei Überlebende werden hochgebeamt. Ich schicke ihn sofort zu Ihrer Position."

„Chekov?" Jim schien zu merken, dass etwas vor sich ging. „Was ist da los?"

Schnell erklärte Chekov die Situation und während dieser Erklärung wurden sie einmal von einem furchtbaren Kreischen der Frau unterbrochen, worauf die Übertragung aus Spocks Kanal zusammenbrach.

„Ich bin auf dem Weg, Chekov, führen Sie mich durch dieses Irrenhaus," verlangte Kirk.

Irgendwie schaffte Chekov die Gradwanderung, McCoy davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass dieser versuchen sollte, Spock zu erreichen und Jim zugleich zu führen.

Inzwischen war das Gelegentliche Stöhnen der Wände zu einem stetigen Jaulen und Quietschen geworden, das immer lauter wurde. Jim sah auf den Zeitmesser, den Spock synchronisiert hatte und erkannte, dass er nur sechzehn Minuten hatte. Sulu rannte hinter ihm her, auf der Suche nach den letzten Leuten auf der Station. Um sie herum begann alles zu wanken, als die letzten Stabilisatoren und Trägheitsdämpfer ihren Geist aufgaben. Wenn die künstliche Schwerkraft ausfiel, würden sie kaum eine Chance haben, die letzten Männer und die Frau noch zu erreichen.

In Jims Ohren pochte das Blut, Adrenalin ließ ihn weiter laufen. Verdammt, warum hatten sie sich nur getrennt?

Er und Sulu erreichten Hamil und Drake nach drei Minuten, letzterer saß nur weinend und wippend an einer Wand. Schnell gestikulierte Hamil ihnen, auf welchem Weg Kirk und Sulu durch die diversen Kabel kommen konnten. Zu dritt hievten sie die Deckenplatte hoch und Captain und Lt. erreichten die beiden.

„Nehmen Sie Drake und bringen Sie ihn von Bord!" schrie Jim durch den Lärm und Hamil gehorchte ohne Diskussion.

„Wie sollen wir da durch?" überlegte Sulu laut, als er die knisternden Kabel und das sich entwickelnde Feuer vor ihnen betrachtete.

„Keptin!" Chekovs Stimme klang nun gezwungen ruhig, am Rande der Furcht. „Der Commander meldet ein Kühlstoffleck in der Krankenstation!"

„Verstanden!" schrie Jim.

Es musste aber auch alles schief gehen, oder?

STSTST

Nein, sie würde es nicht schaffen. Spock war kein ausgebildeter Arzt, aber er wusste, wenn er jetzt nichts unternahm, würden Frau und Kind sterben. Er legte den Kommunikator bei Seite und wandte sich der Frau zu.

„Hören Sie," versuchte er die Aufmerksamkeit der Delirischen auf sich zu ziehen. „Bitte, hören Sie."

Ihre müden Augen fokussierten sich auf dieses sanfte Gesicht, das ihr wie eine Traumerscheinung vorkam. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich, aber ihr Körper weigerte sich, in die erlösende Ohnmacht zu entgleiten. Um sie herum lärmte es und die Furcht um ihr Kind war beinahe betäubend. Sein Gesicht war das Einzige, was sie in diesem Augenblick vor dem Wahn bewahrte. Fremdartig. Schön.

„Tun Sie… was… Sie müssen. Das Kind," der Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme war Tora schon seit Stunden fremd geworden, nie hatte sie sich selbst so furchtbar entwurzelt gefühlt.

Sie konnte nicht mehr, es war zu viel. Was zählte war ihr Kind, dessen Vater sie hatte im Weltraum davon treiben sehen, als der Asteroidenschauer sie überrascht hatte.

„D… das… Kind," brachte sie hervor, bevor sie völlig zusammenbrach.

Spock fühlte nach ihrem Puls, fand ihn schwach, aber vorhanden. Sie hatte das Bewusstsein verloren.

Wenigstens etwas, dachte er bitter. Wenigstens muss ich nicht sehen, mit welchem Entsetzen sie erkennt, was ich tun muss. Er konnte nur vermuten, dass man bei Menschen in solch einem Notfall ähnlich vorging, wie bei Vulkaniern. Jemand versuchte ihn über den Kommunikator zu erreichen, aber Spock zweifelte an der Festigkeit seiner Stimme. Wenn er jetzt antwortete und seine Furcht offenbarte, konnte er sich selbst nicht mehr vortäuschen, den Rest der Kontrolle zu behalten. Würde er einfach zusammenbrechen? Spock wollte es nicht herausfinden. Noch nicht. Zudem… er hatte keine Zeit mehr.

Ihre Hand erschlaffte und sie ließ ihn los. Spock musste nicht einmal aufstehen, er nahm eines der heruntergefallenen Skalpelle auf, die nahe bei lagen. Es war unsteril, ja sogar schmutzig, doch das war egal. Der Vulkanier zwang sich selbst auf die Beine, der Boden unter seinen Füßen schwankte. Dennoch lag das Messer so ruhig in seiner Hand, dass es erstaunlich war.

Er führte es zum prallen Bauch der Schwangeren und zerschnitt den Stoff ihrer Tunika. Dann setzte er an.

Und hielt inne.

„Was tue ich hier?" fragte Spock sich fassungslos selbst und als führe jemand anders seine Hand, schnitt er durch Haut, durch Fettschicht und Muskeln.

Mit entsetzen sah er seine Finger, präzise und effizient. Weiter bahnte er sich den Weg durch Innereien. Blut nahm ihm jegliche Sicht und er behalf sich mit der anderen Hand, tastete sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter nach vorn. Bis der glaubte, am Ziel zu sein.

Vorsichtig und fast ohne Druck zertrennte er die Gebärmutter, ein langer gerade geführter Schnitt. Dann griff er hinein und fühlte etwas Unregelmäßiges, etwas Weiches. Haar!

Bestimmt, aber sanft griff er zu und packte das Kleinod im Bauch der sterbenden Frau. Das blutige Bündel, das er hervor beförderte, bewegte sich nicht. Langsam legte er das Kind auf den Oberkörper seiner Mutter ab, hoffend, dass kein weiterer Ruck durch die Station gehen würde. Zwei Stücke Stoff aus der Tunika, der inzwischen verbluteten Frau mussten ausreichen, um die Nabelschnur abzubinden. Spock schnitt die letzte Bindung zwischen Kind und Mutter durch und dann war es geschafft.

Das Baby bewegte sich zwar, unsanft diese neue kalte Welt erfahrend, aber Spock hatte immer gedacht, dass Menschenkinder schreien mussten.

„Spock an Enterprise."

„Commander, Captain Kirk und Lt. Sulu sind bereits auf dem Weg, halten Sie durch," Chekovs Stimme drang nun knisternd durch den Kommunikator.

„Öffnen Sie mir einen Kanal zu Dr. McCoy," verlangte Spock ohne Erklärung.

„Aye, sofort."

„McCoy hier," unweigerlich atmete Spock aus „Verdammt, Spock, warum melden Sie sich nicht!"

„Dr. ich habe hier ein Neugeborenes," berichtete er. „Aber es schreit nicht."

Pille wusste nur bedingt, dass auf der Station etwas Ungeplantes vor sich ging. Das Rauschen und die seltsamen Hintergrundgeräusche zeigten ihm zwar, dass Spock sich noch immer auf Calypso befand, vermittelten jedoch nicht die unmittelbare Dringlichkeit der Lage des ersten Offiziers.

„Geben Sie ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern."

Für Spock hörte sich das reichlich profan an. Er zögerte einen Moment.

„Um die Lungenfunktion in Betrieb zu nehmen," Leonard scannte gerade die gebrochene Rippe eines Überlebenden, als er die Augen verdrehte.

Vielleicht verstand Spock ja, wenn er es ihm im Stil einer Betriebsanleitung vorbetete?

Und dann war da im Hintergrund plötzlich das Schreien und Quäken eines Säuglings zu hören.

„Ich gratuliere, Mr. Spock, Sie sind gerade zur Hebamme geworden," kommentierte er zynisch, aber da wurden Sie von einem hohen grellen Zischen unterbrochen. „Spock?" hakte Pille nach und hielt in seiner Arbeit inne.


	11. Chapter 11

Hier bin ich wieder und dabei habe ich ein brandneues Kapitel! Jetzt geht's rund!

Thariva201: Uiuiui, danke für den Wink. Ja, ich lese auch viel auf Englisch. Da gibt es einfach mehr Auswahl. Aber schön, dass du hier her gefunden hast und mir ein Motivationsrev dagelassen hast. *knuff*

LadyMalfoy: sorry für den cliffie, es war einfach zu verlockend *schäm*. Ja, Spock ist so cool! Er ist einfach immer der Held (vor allem in kombi mit Jim!).

Isaldaria: tja, warte es ab. Es steht eigentlich schon fest, dass deine Erwartungen nicht ganz erfüllt werden in diesem Kapitel. Aber lass dich überraschen.

Coeur-du-jour: hehe, sorry. *schreibt schnell weiter* ich tu was ich kann ^^. *knuff*

- Kapitel 11 -

Der eisige Schlag in den Rücken kam so unerwartet, dass Spock sich instinktiv nach vorne fallen ließ, weg von der Kälte. Hatte er aber erwartet, nun jeden Augenblick hinaus ins Weltall gesogen zu werden, lag er falsch. Spock rannte zur entgegengelegenen Wand, wo die Tür hinaus zu den Flammen führte. Erst als er sich umsah, erkannte er, dass unter den Windungen der Station eine Kühlleitung gebrochen war und nun andorianisch temperiertes Kühlmittel in den Raum blies.

„Doktor," schrie er und die kalte Luft, die er einatmete brannte ihm in den Lungen. „Hier gibt es ein Kühlmittelleck!"

„Um Himmels Willen, halten Sie das Neugeborene von der Kälte fern," wies McCoy an, der nun die ernste Lage zu begreifen schien.

Spock befand sich bereits an der am weitesten entfernten Wand. Dennoch wurde es mit jeder Sekunde merkbar kühler. Verzweifelt sah er sich nach etwas um, mit dem er das Kind schützen konnte. Aber in erreichbarer Nähe fand er nichts. Das Kleine schrie nun aus voller Lunge, die kaum in Anspruch genommen, bereits so strapaziert wurde. Spock war hilflos, es lag nicht in seiner Macht, etwas Produktives zu tun.

„Spock, sind Sie noch da?" drang die nun ernsthaft besorgte Stimme des Doktors durch den Kanal. „Spock?"

„Ja, Doktor."

Spock hörte sich von einem auf den anderen Augenblick völlig matt und entkräftet an. Nicht nur Leonard hielt nun gänzlich in seiner Arbeit inne und sah auf. Die gesamte Krankenstation versank in Schweigen, kannte das Personal den Commander und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, welche Situation ihn so martern konnte.

„Spock, hören Sie mir zu, Die dürfen nicht einschlafen. Hören Sie?" wies Leonard den ersten Offizier an.

Sie warteten alle, auf eine Reaktion. Spock schien immer langsamer zu antworten.

„Ja, Doktor."

Die Gleichheit der Antworten ließ Leonard noch alarmierter werden.

„McCoy an Chekov. Der Captain muss sich beeilen, anscheinend gibt es eine gebrochene Kühlleitung in der Krankenstation. Wenn er Spock nicht sofort da raus holt, sterben sie alle."

STSTST

Spock stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand, schwer daran gelehnt. Den Raumanzug hatte er geöffnet und das Kind so gut es ging hinein an seine Brust genommen. Seine Arme umschlossen es. Er bebte vor Kälte und seine Beine gaben nach. Langsam rutschte er an der Wand entlang auf den Boden, wo er sich vorsichtig so weit wie möglich nach vorn krümmte, um der Kälte so wenig Angriffsfläche wie möglich auf das Kind zu geben.

„Spock! Sind Sie noch da?" er hörte McCoys Stimme.

Aber es machte keinen Sinn. Den Kommunikator konnte er in seinen kalten Fingern nicht mehr halten. Er versuchte zu antworten, seine türkisenen Lippen zitterten.

„Ich bin… n…noch d.."

„Jim ist gleich bei Ihnen, halten Sie durch. Schlafen Sie nicht ein."

Nicht einschlafen…

_Töte sie!_

Sein ganzer Körper brannte, als die Kälte sich durch seine Haut fraß.

_Eine Schande für Deinen Vater und Vulkan._

„Spock, reden Sie mit mir," McCoys Stimme war nun nicht mehr nur dringlich, sondern enthielt einen Hauch Verzweiflung.

Wie lange lag seine letzte Antwort zurück?

_Kein Wunder, dass er Dich verstoßen hat, Verräter!_

„Spock!"

Ich kann nicht mehr…

_Töte sie!!!_

STSTST

„Kühlmittelleck?" Jim und Hikaru sahen zeitgleich auf, als ihnen die Idee kam.

Die Kühlmittelleitung! Damit konnten sie die Leitungen einfrieren und das Feuer löschen!

„Wie kommen wir da dran, ohne dass uns die Hände sofort abfrieren?" überlegte Jim laut.

Sulu zog sein Schwert mit der einen Hand und entfaltete es, während er mit der anderen ein ungefährliches Kabel aus der Wand riss. Dann schnitt er die verbliebene Deckenverkleidung mit der glänzenden Klinge auf, wie eine Sardinendose. Es war beeindruckend, wie scharf dieses Schwert war und wie behände der Asiate damit umzugehen verstand. Schnell war die Leitung freigelegt. Dann sah Sulu sich um und fand schnell, was er suchte. Jim beobachtete, wie der junge Mann nach zwei Metallrohren griff und diese mit dem Kabel zusammenknotete. Das ergab einen Mechanismus, wie bei einer Zange oder Schere. Ein Gelenk, das sich auf und zuklappen ließ.

Langsam verstand der Captain und nickte. Er nahm die „Zange" entgegen.

„Halten Sie die Leitung, Captain. Ich schneide sie durch."

Jim hob die Konstruktion an und klemmte den Kühlmittelschlauch dazwischen. Er hoffe, dass er damit genug Kontrolle behielt. Wenn er sie fallen ließ und der Schlauch einem von ihnen ins Gesicht schlug, würden sofort Teile des Gehirns erfrieren und sie waren tot.

Sulu schnitt schnell, aber vorsichtig, so dass er den Schlauch nicht aus Versehen aus der Halterung schlug.

„OK, gut gemacht," bestätigte Jim und kalter Rauch stieg ihnen entgegen.

Das Leck in der Krankenstation war wohl so groß, dass kaum noch Flüssigkeit heraus trat. Aber das musste reichen. Vorsichtig bewegte Jim den Schlauch zum Feuer hin und als die kalte Flüssigkeit auf das Feuer kondensierte, versiegten die Flammen. Es funktionierte!

Jim und Hikaru lächelten sich an. Wenigstens eines schien hier glatt zu gehen.

„Jim, hier Pille," meldete sich der Schiffsarzt und er klang alles andere als ruhig. „Hol Deinen Mann da raus! Jetzt!"

Jim und Hikaru hievten mit einem letzten verzweifelten Kraftaufgebot die Krankenstationstür auf. Gefährlich nahe bei ihnen hing die zerschnittene Leitung.

Ihnen schlug Eiseskälte entgegen. Jim musste die Hand heben, um sein Gesicht, vor allem seine Augen dagegen abzuschirmen. Sofort musste er husten, als diese Luft seine Lungen austrocknete.

„Spock!" rief er in den Kondensnebel hinein.

Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, es war wirklich verdammt kalt. Zum Glück musste er nicht weit hinein, denn direkt neben der Tür erkannte er den blauen glänzenden Stoff eines Raumanzugs. Er bedeutete Hikaru, ihm zu helfen. Zusammen packten sie zu und mit einem heftigen Ruck zogen sie Spock aus der Kälte.

Der Vulkanier bewegte sich kein Stück, sie schleiften ihn einfach so weiter, legten ihn kurz ab, um die Deckenplatte anzuheben. Es war einfach keine Zeit mehr, zimperlich zu sein. Sie mussten raus und zwar jetzt! Nur mit ungeschickter, ja unkoordinierter Mühe zwängten sich die zwei Männer mit dem bewusstlosen Vulkanier darunter hindurch und stolperten in voller Hektik weiter. Um sie herum Krächzte alles, die Wände bebten und zitterten.

„Laufen Sie, Sulu!" schrie Jim ihn an, vielleicht nur um sich auch selbst anzuspornen.

Die Wände bogen sich nun sichtlich und da, wo Platten ineinander über gingen, entstanden große Lücken.

„Scotty! Halten Sie sich bereit und beamen Sie, so bald wie möglich!"

Und da begann sich auch schon ein Glühen um ihn herum auszubreiten, als seine Moleküle auseinander genommen wurden.

STSTSTST

Es war ein unheimlicher, beeindruckender Anblick. Dennoch konnte Jim es in diesem Augenblick nicht gänzlich erfassen, zu sehr pumpte das Adrenalin noch in seinen Adern. Gerade war er noch dort drüben gewesen, mit zwei seinen Männern, auf der Station, deren letzte intakte Strukturen nun nachgaben. Er beobachtete, wie die Atmosphäre in den Weltraum entwicht und diverses Inventar mit hinaus geschleudert wurde. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie das hätten sein können.

Mit einem Gefühl der Ohnmacht schaltete er das Bild aus, welches er sich von Chekov hatte auf die Krankenstation legen lassen und wandte sich zu McCoy um.

Der Arzt lief an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn zu beachten. Niemand auf der Krankenstation sprach ein Wort. Die Stille war so drückend und unbehaglich, doch niemand wusste, was es zu sagen gäbe.

Pille scannte Spock und stellte dann die Wärmelampen, welche um den bewusstlosen ersten Offizier aufgebaut waren, erneut nach. Das rote Licht ließ Spocks vulkanische Haut geradezu gesund aussehen. Der erste Offizier lag nackt bis auf die Unterwäsche auf einer der Liegen, mit einer Thermodecke bedeckt. Seit sie ihn aus dem völlig unterkühlten Raum gezogen hatten, war er nicht zu Bewusstsein gekommen.

Jims Mine war fest, jedoch in Ernst erstarrt. Spock und er mochten ihre Dispute gehabt haben. Aber die letzten Wochen waren sie unweigerlich zusammengewachsen. Er dachte darüber nach, wie sie zu zweit durch die Enterprise gelaufen waren, die Reparaturen überwacht hatten. Spock war beinahe zu einem Schatten geworden, der ihm überall hin gefolgt war. Wenn Jim nicht weiter gewusst hatte, war es eine Selbstverständlichkeit geworden, dass der Vulkanier stets die Lösung für ein Problem anbot.

Habe ich mich etwa schon an ihn gewöhnt? dachte Jim bei sich.

"Die vulkanische Physiologie ist extrem robust," hörte er Pille neben sich. "Er wird es überstehen."

Ja, das würde er. Jim hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Spocks angeborene Sturheit nicht zulassen würde, dass er sich von ein bisschen kalter Luft unterkriegen lassen würde.

"Er sieht schon viel besser aus," bemerkte er und Pille nickte.

"Ja, er erholt sich sehr schnell. Sah aber vorhin genauso schlimm aus, wie es war. Vulkanier kommen von einem Wüstenplanet, Kälte ist das reinste Gift. Ein paar Minuten länger dort drin und wir hätten nichts mehr tun können. Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, wie sich vulkanische Körper so schnell regenerieren. Vielleicht bekommt er eine heftige Erkältung und fühlt sich noch eine Weile matt, mehr aber auch nicht."

Das waren gute Nachrichten. Wenigstens das. Aber auch diese Botschaft vermochte die Stimmung auf der Station nicht zu heben.

Sie hatten aus Spocks starren, verkrampften Armen ein kleines Bündel gezogen, als sie es bei seiner Ankunft in der Krankenstation bemerkt hatten. Es handelte sich um ein kaltes, bewegungsloses Neugeborenes. Blut klebte überall an ihm und auch Spocks Anzug war durch und durch davon überzogen gewesen.

"Glaubst du, er wird sich das vorwerfen?" überlegte Jim nun laut.

"Er ist Vulkanier," meinte der Arzt nur, als sei das die ultimative Antwort und prüfte die Messungen seines Scans. Dann aber fuhr er mit sanfterer Stimme fort. "Ich hoffe nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was da drüben genau passiert ist, aber Spock.. er hörte sich so...," Pille versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Es gelang ihm nicht, der Satz wurde nicht beendet.

"Es bringt nichts, hier rumzuschleichen, Jim. Du kannst wenig tun," meinte er schließlich ein wenig abweisend.

"Soll das ein Rausschmiss sein?" fragte Kirk augenzwinkernd und McCoy versuchte auf dieses Kommentar hin seine verspannten Schultern zu lockern.

"Ich ertrage diese Spannung nicht, jeder hier ist von dem Vorfall schockiert. Spock wird es gut gehen. Das Kind ist tot. Es ist wie es ist und niemand kann daran etwas ändern," fuhr Pille ihn leise, aber scharf an.

Jim hob abwehrend die Hände.

"Hey, das weiß ich. Es war auch nicht meine Intension hier herumzujammern und die Stimmung zu drücken," verteidigte er sich. "Das kannst du mir wirklich nicht vorwerfen."

Pilles Haltung veränderte sich schlagartig, als er sich nach vorn lehnte und sich an der Liege abstützte. Er atmete lautstark aus und fuhr sich dann mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

"Ja. Entschuldige. Es ist einfach... Das Kind, weißt Du. Ich habe es über den Kanal schreien gehört. Seinen allerersten Schrei. Und zehn Minuten später ist es tot. Zu Tode gefroren."

Jim presste die Lippen aufeinander. Selten hatte er Leonard so trübsinnig gesehen. Ja, mürrisch vielleicht, sarkastisch, zerrissen. Aber niemals trübsinnig. Er legte Leonard eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Du wärst nicht menschlich, wenn alles an dir abfallen würde," meinte er mit sanfter Stimme.

"Nein," ein bitteres Lachen. "Vulkanisch vielleicht."

Als wäre dies das Stichwort gewesen, hörten sie ein leises Stöhnen. Spock wendete seinen Kopf zur Seite, als er langsam in die bewusste Welt zurückkehrte. Jim und Leonard waren sofort wieder in der Gegenwart und während der Arzt die Geräte überprüfte, lief Jim an die Seite seines vulkanischen Kollegen. Die meisten Erfrierungen, wo sich die Kälte in Spocks Haut gebrannt hatte, hatte Pille behandeln können. Lediglich in Spocks Nacken hatte die Haut noch einen Grünschimmer und die Unterlippe zeigte noch einige wenige Spuren, wo sie aufgeplatzt war.

Spocks Augen begannen zu flattern, als er gegen die Ohnmacht ankämpfte.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi Leutz!

Wieder ein Kapitel. Sorry, ne ganze Woche nicht gepostet. War mal wieder auf Dienstreise 

Aber jetzt geht's ja weiter! Viel Spaß!

LadyMalfoy: Hi Du! *knuff* Ja, denke auch dass es besser für den Realismus der Story ist. Irgendwie muss ich den breakdown ja provozieren und ein bisschen Drama rein bringen.  Thx für die anspornenden Worte.

Nadia: thx für dein Lebenszeichen ^^. Archiv? Ich muss mal rein schauen, danke für den Hinweis! *knuddel* danke auch für das liebe Lob, ich bin froh, dass du her gefunden hast.

Nina: Ja, bin ein bisschen böse in dieser Story. *verstohlen drein blick* *dich pattet*

- Kapitel 12 -

"Er kommt zu sich," teilte Jim Pille unnötiger Weise mit.

Endlich schaffte es Spock, sich durchzusetzen und öffnete gegen die Helligkeit anblinzelnd die Augen.

"Spock!" Jim war erleichtert, seinen Freund bei Bewusstsein zu sehen.

Der Vulkanier brauche ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu orientieren und seine Umgebung aufzunehmen. Dann schluckte er, was sich angesichts seines trockenen Mundes als schwierig erwies. Sein Hals tat weh und er fühlte sich taub. Sein Kopf war wie in Watte gelegt, wenn er sich umsah, schienen die Bilder sein Gehirn mit Verzögerung zu erreichen.

"Jim," seine Stimme hörte sich rau an und es war schwierig, überhaupt ein Wort heraus zu bekommen.

Jim über ihm begann zu lächeln und sah dann zu McCoy auf.

"Mr. Spock, willkommen zurück," grüßte der Arzt und trat nun auch neben ihn. "Versuchen Sie nicht, sich übermäßig zu bewegen, Ihre Vitalwerte sind zwar stabil, aber noch nicht einwandfrei. Die Kälte steckt Ihnen noch in den Knochen, möchte man meinen."

Spock fühlte sich nicht gut, so viel war klar. Ihm war übel, Sein Kopf dröhnte und er konnte den Worten des Arztes kaum folgen. In seiner Brust herrschte Enge und er verspürte höchst irritierende Unruhe.

"Sie entwickeln eine Erkältung, ich habe bereits Gegenmaßnahmen getroffen. Dennoch werden Sie sich in nächster Zeit ein wenig schlapp fühlen oder gar einige Symptome wie Schnupfen, Husten oder Heiserkeit bekommen..."

Spock versuchte, der Bedeutung hinter den Worten zu folgen, aber es war außerordentlich schwierig. Sein Verstand trachtete im Moment nach Erinnerung. Spock wusste, er kannte den Grund, warum er sich so elendig fühlte und es war nichts, was mit den Erklärungen des Doktors zu tun hatte. Aber was machte ihm dann so zu schaffen?

Gefühle... er fühlte! Nun blendete er McCoys Stimme völlig aus, versuchte sein Innerstes zu erfassen. Er spürte Angst, Sorge. Wo war die Logikbarriere?! Spock versuchte intuitiv, die Emotionen zu unterdrücken, fand sich jedoch nicht in der Lage dazu. Zu der unerklärlichen Angst, gesellte sich plötzlich Panik, als er es nicht schaffte.

Pilles Stirn runzelte sich, als Spock die Augen schloss und tief durchatmete, die Geräte, welche ihn überwachten, steigende Werte anzeigten. Selbst Jim konnte diese Veränderungen ausmachen.

"Was ist?" fragte er.

"Spock," redete McCoy bestimmt auf den Vulkanier ein. "Spock, versuchen Sie langsam zu atmen und sich zu beruhigen."

Jim schüttelte den Kopf.

"Pille, was ist mit ihm?"

Der Arzt langte hinter sich und griff nach einem Hypospray, suchte nach einer passenden Ampulle.

"Sieht wie eine Panikattacke aus," murmelte er.

Panikattacke? Jim betrachtete sich Spock, der ganz einfach nur da lag, tief atmend. So stellte er sich keine Panikattacke vor, überlegte er. Normalerweise atmeten Leute mit Attacken doch heftig und unkontrolliert, begannen sich aufzuregen. Plötzlich begannen die Geräte zu piepen, als bestimmte Werte eine Grenze überschritten.

"Kommen Sie runter, Spock," wies der Arzt an und wollte gerade das Hypospray ansetzen.

Spock griff nach seinem Arm und brachte ihn abrupt zum Stillstand. McCoy erstarrte in Schrecken und wagte es nicht, sich weiter zu bewegen.

"Das bringt nichts," Spocks Stimme war noch immer sehr rau, was aber viel erstaunlicher war, dass sie von einem Hauch Emotion gefärbt war. "Das bringt rein gar nichts," flüsterte er.

"OK," sagte der Arzt langsam. "OK, schon gut. Ich werde das Hypospray nicht benutzen. Spock, bitte lassen Sie mich los."

Spocks Finger gehorchten sofort und er gab den Arzt frei. Anstatt die Hand aber wieder neben sich abzulegen, nahm der den Arm nach oben und bedeckte damit seine Augen. Es hätte ja fast theatralisch ausgesehen, wenn es sich hier nicht um Spock handeln würde, dem es offensichtlich nicht gut ging.

Selbst für McCoy war es unerklärlich, dass es dem Offizier so schlecht zu gehen schien, dass er sich zu menschlichen Gesten hinreißen ließ.

"Sie müssen meinen Vater verständigen," presste der Vulkanier zwischen bebenden Lippen hervor und alle Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

"Ihren Vater? Spock, Ihnen scheint es offensichtlich schlecht zu gehen, aber glauben Sie mir, Ihre Vitalfunktionen sind nicht so sehr betroffen, dass Sie mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen müssten. Was zum Teufel ist los mit Ihnen, Mann!" verlangte Pille zu wissen.

"Ich..." Spocks Stimme schien nun völlig zu versagen und in diesem Moment war der Mann nur noch menschlich, keineswegs vulkanisch.

Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse, als Spock um genug Fassung rang, um nicht zu weinen zu beginnen.

OK, das war ein Grund, seinen Vater zu verlangen. McCoys Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, dass Spocks Zustand ernst, wenn auch unerklärlich war.

"Wir verständigen Ihren Vater, Spock. Selbstverständlich. Sagen Sie mir, was los ist, dass ich Ihnen helfen kann," bat Leonard in fachmännisch beruhigendem Ton.

"Ich kann nicht," Spock ging es so schlecht, dass er es nicht mal mehr fertig brachte, seiner Stimme Klang zu verleihen und sich nur noch heißer anhörte. "Ich kann keine Gefühle unterdrücken! Es setzt völlig aus!"

McCoy und Kirk sahen sich alarmiert an. Das war unmöglich! Wie konnte so etwas geschehen? Jim wusste, dass Vulkanier Gefühle hatten, aber schon ganz früh lernten, wie sie diese unterdrücken konnten. Es war reine Willensstärke. Wenn Spock dazu nicht mehr in der Lage war, musste es psychisch bedingt sein.

"Pille, das rührt nicht körperlich, zumindest, so weit ich das beurteilen kann," erklärte er, aber der Arzt nickte, als habe er das schon erkannt.

"Das ist ein verdammter Nervenzusammenbruch, Jim."

STSTST

Nyota stand vor der Krankenstation, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, heftigst argumentierend. Ein professioneller war ihr Widersacher, den sie bisher nicht zu knacken vermochte.

„Ich fasse es nicht," all ihre Zurückhaltung und Geduld waren aufgebraucht und wichen nun einem vorwurfsvollen, ja sogar unhöflichen Ton. „Sie selbst haben mich gestern noch um meine Einschätzung gefragt, Doktor," zischte sie ihn mit gefährlich tiefer Stimme an. „Und jetzt sagen Sie mir, die dürften mir keine Auskunft erteilen? Sie können mich mit ihrer Schweigepflicht! Lassen Sie mich sofort zu Spock!"

McCoy hatte Enttäuschung erwartet, nicht aber die volle Wut einer Frau. Einer schönen noch dazu. So kannte er Lt. Uhura nicht. Sie war leidenschaftlich, ja. Sie war kämpferisch, ja. Aber sie war niemals unhöflich zu ihm gewesen. Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Ich würde Ihnen Auskunft erteilen Lt., aber der Commander selbst bat um mein Stillschweigen. Jedem gegenüber," versuchte er sich zu erklären.

Nyota fühlte sich furchtbar vor Hilflosigkeit. Fest biss sie die Zähne zusammen, um mehrere Suaheli-Flüche für sich zu behalten. Was war nur los, dass Spock sich von ihr zurückzog? Warum durfte sie die Station nicht betreten? Warum sagte ihr niemand etwas?

Leonard sah hinter der harten Fassade die Verletzlichkeit in Uhuras tiefgründigen schwarzen Augen schimmern. Und es tat ihm mehr als Leid, sie so hart abweisen zu müssen. Er konnte seine eigene Strenge nicht aufrechterhalten, als er erschöpft durchatmete und die Schultern ein wenig sacken ließ.

Nyotas feiner Beobachtungsgabe – nicht zuletzt durch das kaum deutbare Verhalten eines gewissen Vulkaniers über lange Zeit bis zur Perfektion geschult – entging das nicht. Sie ließ von ihrer aggressiven Haltung ab und schaute zur Seite. Das resignierte Schnaufen konnte sie nicht zurückhalten.

„Sie würden es mir doch sagen, wenn er… wenn er… mir… aus dem Weg," sie konnte den Satz kaum zu Ende führen.

Im Gesicht des Arztes zeichnete sich Verständnis ab.

„Uhura, hören Sie damit auf," er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Denken Sie nicht einmal an so etwas, verstanden? Der grünblütige Eiszapfen mag vielleicht nervenaufreibend sein, aber ganz gewiss nicht feige. Er würde sich nicht hinter mir oder Kirk verstecken, wenn es an Ihnen läge."

Mit sehr viel Mühe verdrängte Uhura die Tränen, welche angesichts der mitfühlenden Worte aufgestiegen waren. Sie schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Was auch immer mit ihm ist, Doktor," sie warf Leonard diese Worte mit endgültiger Gewissheit ins Gesicht, „lassen Sie sich nicht darauf ein, ihn abzuschotten. Auch wenn er noch so sehr darauf besteht." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, als würde sie eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung erfahren und diese nur mit Mühe aus ihrem Geist hinaus drängen. „Spock mag vielleicht glauben, er könne mit gewissen Dingen alleine umgehen. Aber dem ist nicht so. Er braucht uns. Er braucht seine Freunde, so wie jeder hier. Auch wenn er es gut versteckt."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging.

Leonard blieb mit einem dichten festen Kloß im Magen zurück. Ihm war übel vor Zerrissenheit. Aber er konnte es sich nicht leisten, nun an sich selbst zu zweifeln. Von seinem kühlen Kopf hingen Leben ab. Derzeit wenigstens eines.

Er stand noch immer wie versteinert da, als ihn etwas aus seinen Gedanken riss. Jim schnippte mit seinen Fingern vor seinem Gesicht. Leonard schrak kurz zusammen, starrte seinen Freund düster an.

„So schlimm, ja," fragte Jim ernst.

„Lt. Uhura war gerade hier," erklärte Pille. „Versuche du ihr mal zu erklären, dass sie keinerlei Besuchsrecht hat," der Arzt drehte sich um und zusammen betraten sie die Krankenstation.

Spock lag noch genauso da, wie vor zwei Stunden, als Jim gegangen war. Den Arm über die Augen geschlagen, tief atmend.

„Hast du ihm etwas gegeben?" fragte er so leise wie möglich.

„Nein, er verweigert sich grundsätzlich. Murmelt immer irgendwas von, er muss bei Bewusstsein bleiben, er traue seinem Unterbewusstsein nicht."

Jim kräuselte die Stirn, das hörte sich so ganz und gar nicht nach seinem ersten Offizier an.

„Du bist der Doc, seit wann lässt du dich auf Ratschläge von deinen Patienten aufdrücken? Von meinen jedenfalls warst du nie begeistert."

„Was auch immer da mit ihm passiert ist, ich glaube nicht, dass es an der Stresssituation auf der Raumstation hängt."

„Du meinst…"

„Ich glaube eher, dass das Nachwehen von diesem mentalen Kampf sind."

„Aber das ist zwei Tage her!" Jim hatte die Stimme ein bisschen angehoben, senkte sie aber wieder, weil Spock nur unweit von ihnen lag.

„Zwei Tage, zwei Stunden, zwei Wochen," brummte McCoy. „Nach menschlichen Maßstäben kann es sogar zwei Monate dauern, bis der Schock einen trifft. Die Medizin ist in den letzten einhundert Jahren unglaublich voran geschritten, aber was die Psyche angeht, sind wir noch so weit wie vor dreihundert Jahren. Erwarte nicht, dass Spock in der nächsten Zeit wieder einsatzbereit ist," nun war Pilles Stimme schon fast zurechtweisend.

Jim senkte den Kopf und nickte knapp. Wer konnte schon sagen, was da mit Spock geschehen war. Außer… Spock.

„Hat er sonst schon etwas dazu gesagt? Bekommt er das hin, mit seinen… Gefühlen?" fragte er besorgt.

„Keine Besserung. Er ist fertig. Mit der Welt. Mit allem. Vulkanier sind seit ihrer Kindheit schon daran gewöhnt, jegliche Emotion völlig zu unterdrücken. Dass er plötzlich gar keine Kontrolle mehr darüber hat, ist für ihn völlig neu. Völlig verwirrend. Vermutlich fühlt er sich, als verliere er den Verstand," Pilles Stimme war so endgültig, als er sich umdrehte und ein paar Messungen kontrollierte. „Wenn du mit ihm reden willst, tu es. Aber erwarte keine Reaktion von ihm. Er ringt seit Stunden um Fassung und Kontrolle, ohne beides zu erlangen. Er weist sogar Lt. Uhura strikt ab. Erwarte einfach nicht zu viel von ihm. Mein Vorschlag ist nach wie vor, ihn hier auf der Station zu beobachten und dann auf der Erde seinen Vater beratend hinzu zu ziehen."

Jim schaute angespannt hinüber zu seinem ersten Offizier. Wie er so da lag konnte man ihm schon ansehen, dass er völlig KO war. Das Gesicht von der Welt versteckt, als schäme er sich seines Zustandes, konnte man seine fein geschwungenen Lippen unter dem Arm sehen, die fest zusammen gepresst ab und an von einem Beben aus der Form gebracht wurden. War das alles? Emotion? War das etwa wirklich alles, was Spock gerade Probleme bereitete?

Nach den Stunden der Besorgnis und der Arbeit setzte Jims charakterlicher Drang wieder ein, sich mit so genannten „Tatsachen" nicht zufrieden zu geben.

Verdammt, sie konnten was dagegen unternehmen! Spock war halb Mensch! Es durfte einfach nicht sein, dass er so ganz und gar nicht mit Gefühlen umgehen konnte! Und wenn es so war, dann musste er es eben lernen!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi Leute! Endlich habe ich es geschafft, ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, ich habe wohl irgendwie meine Muse verärgert. Zudem ist jetzt auch noch meine Hand fixiert, was das Tippen ziemlich erschwert. Aber ich wäre keine Informatikerin, wenn ich nicht trotzdem am PC sitzen würde.

Ich habe eine liebe Betareaderin gefunden! Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Form meiner Stories sich jetzt sprungartig verbessert. *knufft Nadia*

Coer-du-jour: hmpf. Ja, ich bin ein bisschen sadistisch. Hoffe, es wird nicht OOC dadurch. Ich versuche die Beziehungen zwischen den Figuren möglichst realistisch zu gestalten, weshalb Uhura auch weiterhin vorkommen wird. *knuff*

LadyMalfoy: hi Süße. Das tut mir leid, dass du den Eindruck gewinnst, dass Uhura für die Disharmonie verantwortlich ist. Ich finde gerade das sehr spannend. Die Story spielt gerade mal 2 Wochen nach dem Film, daher muss man ja nicht gleich alle gut Freund sein lassen ^^. Ein bisschen Spock/Sarek-Beziehung ist auf jeden Fall geplant.

Isaldaria: Crossover? Mit was denn? *neugierig ist* Ja, warte ab, wenn die Baby-Problematik kommt. Im Moment herrscht noch Verdrängungstaktik… *evil grin*

Nadia: *knufft dich* Vielen Danke für die vielen Verbesserungen und Tipps! Ich versuche so viele wie möglich umzusetzen. Aber was ich aus der Story mache, musst du mir überlassen, egal, was ich mit Spock ver(un/an)stalte *evil grin*. Woah, ich mag Pille so arg. Ich kann mich immer kaum entscheiden, wen ich mehr in die Story involviere: ihn, Uhura oder Jim. Dabei kommen Chekov, Sulu und Scotty leider oft ein bisschen zu kurz, obwohl die ja auch klasse sind. *seufz* man kann nicht alles haben 

Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!

- Kapitel 13 -

Jim schritt auf den Vulkanier zu und blieb vor der Liege stehen. Ein Blick über die Schulter zeigte ihm, dass Leonard ihn misstrauisch ansah.

„Spock", sprach Jim den Vulkanier mit fester Stimme an.

Dieser reagierte jedoch kein Stück.

„Spock", versuchte Jim es noch einmal, aber etwas nachgiebiger und leiser. „Was auch immer Sie gerade innerlich ausfechten… Sie verlieren nicht den Verstand. Was auch immer Ihre Logik zum aussetzen gebracht hat, damit können Sie umgehen."

Spock vor ihm begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern, als plötzlich Geräte ausschlugen und Messungen anstiegen. Pille versteifte sich, trat zwei Schritte auf Kirk zu, als er ihn warnend ansah. Jim hob die Hand und bat ihn schweigend, dass Pille ihm eine Chance geben möge. Der Arzt schien innerlich zerrissen, stockte jedoch in der Bewegung.

„Versuchen Sie nicht, dagegen anzukämpfen. Das Logischste ist, etwas das man nicht bekämpfen kann mit Akzeptanz entgegen zu treten."

War das die Möglichkeit? Was hatte Jim nur vor? Leonard beobachtete, wie die Geräte, welche auf vulkanische Physiologie eingestellt waren, ausschlugen und sich gewissen Grenzen näherten. Dennoch wartete er ab, hoffend, betend, dass Jim wusste, was er tat.

„Hören Sie auf." Spocks beabsichtigte Drohung ging im unsicheren Schwanken seiner Stimme unter.

Spock konnte seine eigene Stimme kaum mehr erkennen, so fremd hörte sie sich für ihn an. Jims Worte waren ohne Provokation oder Bösartigkeit gesprochen und es war auch nicht so, dass sie schlechte Gefühle in ihm hervorriefen. Viel eher das Gegenteil. Sie fühlten sich gut an, wirkten beruhigend. Jim wollte akzeptieren, was mit ihm geschah, egal wie demütigend es für Spock selbst war. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass jemand ihm so viel Mitgefühl erwies, war einfach zu viel für Spock. Er war… gerührt. Hatte er das verdient?

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das klug wäre. Spock, Sie verlangen sich selbst mehr ab, als Sie es müssen. Vielleicht auch als Sie es können. Mann, es ist nichts Schlimmes daran, hin und wieder die Kontrolle zu verlieren!"

Der Puls ging hoch, die Herzfrequenz, Geräte schrillten wieder auf und warnten vor einem Zusammenbruch des vulkanischen Kreislaufsystems. Pille wollte gerade zu Jim stürmen und diesen zum Aufhören bewegen, als der Captain etwas tat, das sogar ihn völlig überrumpelte.

Jim packte Spock bei den Schultern und riss ihn von der Liege hoch. Kurz und heftig schüttelte er ihn, als wolle er ihn wachrütteln.

Und dann…

Spock griff, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, diese körperliche Stimulation zu stoppen, irgendwie diesem Druck auf seine Seele Erleichterung zu verschaffen nach Jim. Um Jim. Er packte ihn quasi in einer Umarmung. Jim war selbst überrascht, nahm jedoch geistesgegenwärtig die Arme hoch und legte sie um die schlanken Schultern seines Ersten Offiziers. Hielt ihn fest, bestimmt und ohne Zögern.

Er spürte Spocks bebenden Körper. Pille erfasste mit Entsetzen, was Jim provoziert hatte. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, aber als Jim zu ihm aufsah, Schmerz und Unsicherheit in den Augen, verstand er plötzlich, dass die Grenze bereits überschritten war. Er würde das hier laufen lassen müssen, um zu sehen, wohin sich die Situation entwickelte. Spock hatte noch nie öffentlich solch nahen Körperkontakt zu irgendjemandem hergestellt. Das konnte nun endgültige Destabilisierung bedeuten. Oder auch endlich Entwarnung.

Es dauerte lange. Lange. Bis Spock in sich zusammen sackte. Es war anders als alles, was er in seinem Leben erfahren hatte. Diese Nähe, die ihm gezeigt wurde. Völlig bedingungslos. Von jemandem, der nicht zu seiner Familie gehörte. Er wagte es nicht, Jim loszulassen. Was hatte er nur getan? Völlige Aufgabe der Kontrolle. Völlige Aufgabe der Distanz zwischen ihnen. Nein, er konnte seinem Captain so nicht in die Augen sehen, dazu fühlte er sich nicht stark genug. Den Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung in einem unwillkürlichen emotionalen Ausbruch aufgegeben, so still dieser auch war. Schon wieder…

Als Jim sich schließlich von ihm zu lösen versuchte, hielt Spock nicht an der Umarmung fest, sondern ließ ihn gehen. Er konnte sich nicht ewig verstecken, seine Situation war so schon unangenehm genug, als dass er sich nun auch noch an den Captain klammern musste. Aber der Kontakt brach nicht völlig ab, Jim hatte ihn noch an den Schultern gepackt. Der Captain suchte nach Blickkontakt, Spock wusste das. Er suchte nach Erklärung, Gewissheit. Aber Spock hatte keine Ahnung, ob er ihm irgendetwas Zufriedenstellendes würde bieten können.

Jim sah auf seinen Ersten Offizier herab, der so menschlich agierte wie niemals zuvor. Es war ihm unangenehm, Spock so zu entblößen. Manchmal mussten Dinge einfach getan werden.

„Ist es besser?", fragte er offen, als Spock nicht aufsah.

Was für eine merkwürdige Frage, dachte Spock bei sich. Er fühlte sich abscheulich und beschämt. Aber als er über die Antwort nachdachte, die er zu geben aufgefordert worden war, bemerkte er, dass sich etwas doch geändert hatte.

Das kalte Gefühl der Einsamkeit und die Hitze des Schams waren beide nicht mehr allumfassend. Verwirrt ließ er diesen Gedanken noch einmal passieren, als er nach den Gründen für die Veränderung forschte.

Spocks Augen wanderten abwesend umher, als er nach einer Antwort zu suchen schien. Fast, als müsse er sein Inneres sorgfältig prüfen. Schließlich sah er auf zu Jim, ein wenig verängstigt, ein bisschen überrascht, auf jeden Fall unsicher. Und er nickte.

„Ja." Das Flüstern hatte den Unterton überraschten Unglaubens.

Es war faszinierend, zu sehen, wie Spock diese für ihn völlig neue Situation analysierte. Wie er das erste Mal seit seiner lange vergangenen Kindheit Gefühle bewusst erlebte. Nicht um sie zu unterdrücken, sondern um sich ihrer gewahr zu werden. Unter all diesen Emotionen war da noch immer unverkennbar Spock, der Analytiker.

Jim beschloss sich auf diese analytische Ebene einzulassen und Spock mit der Deutung zu helfen.

„Das ist der Sinn von Ausbrüchen. Sie sind dem Stressabbau zuträglich." Ein bisschen hilflos sah er sich nach Pille um, der auf Anhieb verstand, was Jim im Sinn hatte.

Er trat heran und fuhr fort.

„Ihre menschliche Physiologie produziert viele Stresshormone. Versuchen Sie nicht alles vollkommen zu verdrängen. Das wirkt entspannend, manchmal besser als ein Beruhigungsmittel", erklärte Leonard und die Erkenntnis, war erstaunlich.

Jim war ein Genie! Wer hätte das gedacht?! Es war einfach genial eine offensichtlich menschliche Körperreaktion wissenschaftlich zu erklären. Die ideale, wenn nicht gar die einzige Methode einem Vulkanier die Angst vor Gefühlen zu nehmen.

Spocks Werte beruhigten sich, aber der Halbvulkanier sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Ich verstehe das nicht", sagte Spock, ein wenig außer Atem, als hätte er gerade körperliche Aktivitäten ausgeübt.

Jim zog die Brauen verwirrt zusammen. Das war normalerweise keine Aussage, die für Spock typisch war.

Jim mochte vielleicht ein Mittel gegen diese offensichtliche Panik gefunden haben, aber das machte die Sache nicht einfacher für Pille. Spock empfand Gefühle. Wie ein Mensch. Es sollte so nicht sein, aber tun konnten sie in diesem Moment nichts dagegen. Wie also war er zu behandeln? Wie ein Vulkanier? Wie ein Mensch?

„Was verstehen Sie nicht?", fragte Pille an seiner Seite mit etwas sanfterem Ton.

„Menschen weinen im Normalfall, um Stress abzubauen. Durch die Tränen wird der Überschuss an den Hormonen aus dem Körper befördert. Wenn sie… traurig sind." Jedes Wort schien sich erst durch den Starfleet Trainingsparkour kämpfen zu müssen. „Nyota aber sagte einst, sie würde weinen, weil sie sich freue. Ich habe ihr auf der Akademie lediglich die Geste eines Lächelns erwiesen. Wie kann es sein, dass man bei zwei so gegensätzlichen Gefühlen, die gleiche Reaktion hervorrufen kann?"

OK, das war definitiv doch Spock. Auch wenn weder Leonard, noch Jim sich vorstellen konnten, wie Spock lächelte.

„Das", Pilles Mundwinkel waren nun angehoben, „ist etwas, das Sie selbst erleben müssten, Spock."

„Was?", entfuhr es Jim plötzlich.

„Ist das nicht genau das, was du ihm selbst vorgeschlagen hast?", fragte Pille, als wäre es das Offensichtliche. „Die Gefühle zuzulassen?" Er sah den Vulkanier an. „Spock, betrachten Sie diese Situation nicht als Schwäche. Natürlich, Sie sind erheblichem Stress ausgesetzt gewesen. Wir werden eine Weile brauchen, um herauszufinden, wie wir Ihnen helfen können. Aber mein Rat ist, lassen Sie sich davon nicht unterkriegen. Betrachten Sie es als ein wissenschaftliches Experiment, wenn Sie es so wollen." Er warf die Arme in die Höhe. „Zur Hölle, Mann! Sie SIND Wissenschaftler! Lassen Sie es auf sich wirken! Erfahren Sie das Ausmaß von Gefühlen! Wann in Ihrem Leben werden Sie jemals wieder dazu die Gelegenheit haben?"

Spock konnte nicht leugnen, dass sich sogar ein sehr bekanntes Gefühl in ihm bildete. Vielleicht eines der wenigen, welche er auch nur im Ansatz jemals zugelassen hatte. Neugierde. Sie war vertraut und das war festigend. Einher mit ihr ging eine gewisse Angst. Was, wenn dieser Zustand von Dauer war. Was, wenn er seine Situation dadurch nur noch verschlimmerte, indem er nicht so schnell wie möglich versuchte, die Logikbarriere wieder aufzubauen?

Aber faszinierender weise war es auch aufregend. Welche Möglichkeiten mochten sich für ihn ergeben, seine menschlichen Kollegen zu studieren, wenn er selbst auf eine Art zu ihnen gehörte, die ihm bis jetzt verwehrt gewesen war? Wie weit mochte man ihn dann besser integrieren? Was fühlte man wohl bei einem Vanilleeis, das Nyotas Stimmung immer zu verbessern schien?

Tausend Fragen fuhren ihm durch den Kopf und es war fast ein wenig berauschend.

„Ich… ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es klug wäre", antwortete er vorsichtig.

„Ich finde den Vorschlag gar nicht schlecht." Jim hatte die Brauen hochgezogen. „Das hätte ich nun nicht als Behandlung in Betracht gezogen."

„Du hast vorhin gesagt, es dauert noch vier Stunden bis wir die Reste von Calypso komplett gescannt und die eventuell verbliebenen Logbücher geborgen haben. Und wir brauchen zwei ganze Tage bis zur Erde zurück. Ich könnte versuchen ihn hier auf der Krankenstation zu behandeln, aber das lehnt er kategorisch ab. Ihm die Behandlung aufzwingen, ja das könnte ich, aber in dieser Situation ist guter Rat teuer. Diese Alternative ist etwas, das mir durchaus sinnvoll und vielleicht sogar heilungsfördernd erscheint." Pille hoffte, dass er sich seiner Motive auch wirklich bewusst war und nicht nur interessiert daran, den grünblütigen Elf emotional zu sehen. „Die Entscheidung, es zu versuchen, liegt bei Ihnen, Spock."

Aber als sie wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richteten, sah er beinahe genauso am Boden zerstört aus, wie gerade eben noch. Beide Männer warteten schweigend auf eine Antwort.

„Sie können sich nicht damit abfinden, oder?", hakte Pille schließlich verständnisvoll nach. „Es ist zu verwirrend für Sie."

Spocks Hand fuhr zu seiner Schläfe, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief durch.

„Ich… ich habe… Angst", brachte er gepresst heraus und das war das erste Mal, dass er den beiden anderen gegenüber ein Gefühl direkt formuliert hatte.

So sehr Spock sich auch bemühte, sein übliches Erscheinungsbild zu wahren, man konnte sehen, wie er innerlich kämpfte. Jim ließ sich neben Spock auf dem Medibett nieder und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Aus Angewohnheit wich der Halbvulkanier ein Stück zurück, um Distanz zu wahren. Jim aber lächelte und ließ nicht von seiner Schulter ab.

„Ich schlage vor, wir suchen einen Weg, der für Sie akzeptabel ist. Niemand verlangt von Ihnen sich der gesamten Crew in diesem Zustand auszusetzen. Versuchen Sie sich erst einmal an Menschen, die Ihnen nahe stehen, denen Sie vertrauen. Uhura zum Beispiel rennt Pille fast die Tür ein, um Sie zu sehen."

Spock war nicht komplett überzeugt.

„Kann sie… kann sie damit umgehen?", fragte er verunsichert. „Ich weiche von den normalen Verhaltensmustern ab."

„Sie ist Sternenflottenoffizier", argumentierte Jim. „Wenn nicht sie, wer dann?"

Aber für Pille steckte mehr in dieser Befürchtung. Es war verständlich, dass Jim noch nicht zwischen den Zeilen las, wenn er mit Spock redete. Der Captain hatte sich während der Zeit, die er und der Erste Offizier sich kannten immer nur auf der Informations- und der Sachebene mit ihm kommuniziert. Es gab keine Interpretationen. Also schaltete sich Leonard ein.

„Spock. Ihre vulkanische Zurückhaltung mag einen guten Teil Ihrer Persönlichkeit ausmachen. Oder Ihrer Außenwirkung. Aber glauben Sie mir, schon in der kurzen Zeit, die wir Sie in diesem Zustand erfahren haben ist absolut klar, dass Sie noch immer der Alte sind."

Spock hob fragend eine Augenbraue und Pille wies auf ihn, als wäre genau das der Beweis.

„Sehen Sie, genau das meine ich. Ihr Charakter beruht nicht nur auf den vulkanischen Weisheiten, die man Ihnen eingetrichtert hat. Sie sind ein Individuum. Sie werden auch noch von anderen Eigenschaften definiert. Einer inneren Stärke, durch einen Drang zum Mathematischen und Analytischen. Und diese sind stark in Ihnen verankert. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen wegen Ihrer Beziehung. Sie wird es verstehen. Sie sind noch immer der Gleiche, der den sie liebt."

Jim und Spock gaben ein merkwürdiges Bild ab. Der Captain war von dieser kleinen Rede fast überrascht, hatte er die vorhergehende Aussage Spocks anders interpretiert. Und vielleicht auch nicht von Pille erwartet, dass er mit dem Ersten Offizier sprach, als sei er… nun ja… menschlich.

Spock hatte fast etwas seines alten Stoizismus zurück, als er über die Worte des Doktors nachdachte und ihn nur ausdruckslos anstarrte.

Dann, einen kurzen Augenblick, sahen sich die beiden Männer gegenseitig an. Ein bisschen verwundert, als der Erkenntnisprozess in ihnen beiden beendet worden war. Verlegen wandten sie schnell den Blick wieder voneinander ab.

Pille lächelte.

„Ich denke, es ist nun höchste Zeit, Lt. Uhura von ihrer Unsicherheit zu befreien."


	14. Chapter 14

Hallo ihr Lieben! (wenn denn noch wer dabei ist bei der laaangen Pause)

Endlich geht's hier auch mal weiter. Ich fürchte, es wird die nächste Zeit nicht so viel besser mit dem Posten werden, aber ich habe wenigstens mal wieder ein paar Kapitel geschrieben, die ich nun nach und nach posten kann ^^

Dorlimaus: tut mir leid, dass ich Complete Submission gerade so vernachlässige. Zeit ist mal wieder Mangelware. Danke für die lieben Worte, sie spornen wirklich an. *knuff* Meiner Hand geht es wieder besser, kann wieder tippen ^^

LadyMalfoy: Ja, wahrscheinlich ist es was anderes, wenn man Anhänger von TOS war. Das Problem habe ich nicht und orientiere mich sehr nahe am Film. Danke für die Besserungswünsche, sie haben was gebracht *knuddl*. Und genau: Spock kann so niedlich sein *ggg*

- Kapitel 14 -

"Es ist... entwürdigend", Spock sprach sehr leise, als würde ihn jedes Wort verraten, darauf bedacht, seine Stimme so nüchtern wie möglich zu halten.

"Ich könnte Ihnen lediglich ein mildes Sedativum oder einen Stimmungsaufheller anbieten, Spock", versuchte Pille es noch einmal.

Aber der Vulkanier schüttelte wortlos den Kopf, es schien für ihn nicht in Frage zu kommen. Pille warf hilflos die Hände in die Luft. Er verstand nicht, warum Spock sich so vehement gegen eine chemisch-medizinische Behandlung wehrte.

In diesem Moment trat Lt. Uhura in die Krankenstation. Unsicher blieb sie nahe der Türe stehen, als sie die drei Männer im hinteren Teil der Station sah.

Spock sah besser aus, wenn auch anders. Seine Wangen hatten einen leichten Grünschimmer, den sie nur selten annahmen. Er mutete menschlicher an denn je, überlegte sie sich. Als er dann auch noch unsicher und schüchtern zu ihr herüber sah, war sie sich sicher. Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Der Spock auf dem Medibett, war nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, den sie kannte. Sie spürte den Knoten in ihrer Magengegend, als sie sich langsam näherte.

Aus Rücksicht zügelte sie ihre Freude darüber, dass er sie endlich sehen wollte und blieb zwei Schritte vor der Liege stehen.

„Hey", sprach sie sachte und formte ein sanftes Lächeln.

Er brach den Blickkontakt und sah auf seine Füße, die von dem Medibett herabhingen. Etwas war ihm unangenehm. Und er zeigte es ihr offen. Im Beisein des Doktors und des Captains, was noch ungewöhnlicher war.

„Was ist los?", fragte Uhura nach der Diagnose.

Pille war es, der antwortete. „Es sieht so aus, als habe Sagreal es geschafft, Spocks Logikbarriere außer Kraft zu setzen."

Nyotas Augen weiteten sich in Schock. „Und...?" Sie musste nach Worten ringen. „Das bedeutet nun was genau?"

„Das wissen wir nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein verstehe ich nicht, wie das überhaupt geschehen konnte. Logik ist eine Denkweise und nicht physisch. Aber es ist, wie es ist. Wir hoffen, dass wir auf der Erde mehr herausfinden und etwas gegen diesen Zustand unternehmen können. Aber bis dahin sieht es so aus, als müssten wir alle mit Spocks Emotionen zurrecht kommen." Diese Aussage war vor allem an Spock selbst gerichtet.

Nyota sah ihren Freund besorgt an. Deshalb hatte er sie nicht sehen wollen und alle von sich gewiesen. Sie konnte nur vermuten, wie unangenehm dies für Spock sein musste, der doch durch und durch nach der vulkanischen Tradition erzogen worden war. Wenn auch die Diagnose niederschmetternd war, zog Nyota Kraft aus der neu gewonnenen Gewissheit. Selbstbewusst trat sie an ihn heran und setzte sich neben ihn.

Jim und Pille waren klug genug den beiden einen Moment der Zweisamkeit zu lassen.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie leise.

Spock presste seine Lippen hart zusammen, als er scheinbar darüber nachdachte.

„Nicht gut", antwortete er ruhig. „Mein Kopf... so viel... Chaos."

Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie bestimmt.

„Verwirrend?"

„Mehr als das. Beängstigend."

Er sah sie noch immer nicht an.

„Das muss es nicht. Ich bin sicher, auf der Erde finden wir einen Weg, dir zu helfen", versuchte sie ihm Mut zuzusprechen.

Er nickte kaum merklich.

„Das ist es nicht, Nyota", seine Stimme war so voller unterschwelliger menschlicher Klangfarben, sie hörte sich so wunderschön in Uhuras Ohren an, wenn auch so viel Angst darin mitschwang. „Ich fürchte um... um uns."

„Um unsere Beziehung?" Sie war ehrlich überrascht.

Liebte er sie denn nicht? Jetzt wo er Gefühle zuließ, änderten sich seine Ansichten über ihr Zusammensein?

„Ich bin nicht der, den du liebst. Ein wichtiges Attribut meiner Persönlichkeit ist verloren." Spocks Blick richtete sich an die Decke und Verzweiflung mischte sich mit der Angst. „Das bin nicht ich."

Ein Stein fiel Nyota vom Herzen und sie rückte näher an Spock heran. Vorsichtig schmiegte sie sich an ihn und strich mit der Nasenspitze seinen Nacken entlang. Die Erfrierungen waren gut verheilt und seine Haut war hell und makellos. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr sie. Seine Atmung, seine Bewegungen. Alles vertraut. Und doch war etwas aufregend neu an ihm.

„Das stimmt nicht, Spock", murmelte sie verführerisch. „Du bist der, den ich liebe und auch wenn die Logik zu dir gehört, wie Emotionen zu mir. Das ist nicht das einzige, das dich ausmacht."

Er ließ sich überraschender Weise auf ihre sanfte Geste ein und drehte sich zu ihr, senkte seinen Kopf in ihr dunkles Haar.

„Ich liebe dich, Nyota", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, wie er es schon so oft in Momenten der Zweisamkeit getan hatte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Spock. Lass nicht zu, dass Sagreal so einfach unsere Beziehung zerstört. Wir sind stärker als das."

Diese Worte ausgesprochen zogen sie sich langsam voneinander zurück, um einen tiefen Blickkontakt einzugehen. Spock konnte ihre Zuversicht sehen, das Lächeln in ihren Augen. Sie glaubte an diese Beziehung und anscheinend konnte sie die Umstände seiner Schwäche akzeptieren. Besser als er selbst. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, versuchte er sich zu straffen. Ihre Stärke färbte etwas auf ihn ab.

Jim und Pille schienen den Wandel zu bemerken und traten wieder an das Paar heran.

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass Sie sich der Krankenstation entziehen dürfen, Spock. Keine Belastungen, kommen Sie mir nicht auf die Idee, sich irgendwie in Arbeit zu vergraben", wies Pille an.

Spock schien nicht gerade begeistert

„Dieser Zustand ist höchst irritierend, Doktor. Glauben Sie nicht, dass Ablenkung daher nur zuträglich wäre?"

Pille musste grinsen. Er hatte schon gedacht, dass Spock es letztendlich auf irgendeine Art und Weise versuchen würde.

"Nun, ich schätze, Ihre Ablenkung wird darin bestehen, sich morgens und abends hier einzufinden, damit wir auch sicherstellen können, dass sich Ihre Werte in einem unbedenklichen Bereich bewegen." Spocks Braue schoss in die Höhe. "Für menschliche Maßstäbe, vorübergehend. Darüber hinaus spricht nichts gegen Freizeitaktivitäten." Ein breites Lächeln wuchs auf Pilles Lippen heran, „Vergnügen Sie sich, Spock."

"Ich fürchte, unsere Vorstellungen von Vergnügen unterscheiden sich, Doktor."

"Wir finden schon eine angemessene Beschäftigung", versprach Uhura.

Jim zuckte nur leichthin die Schultern. Wenn es um Freizeitbeschäftigungen ging, war er der Mann!

"Wie wäre es mit einer Partie Schach nach meiner Schicht?"

Spock dachte kurz über das Angebot nach. Ob seine taktischen Fähigkeiten wohl unter den Emotionen litten?

"Das scheint mir akzeptabel", antwortete er schließlich.

STSTST

„Jim", Jim blieb auf der Hälfte des Weges aus der Krankenstation heraus stehen.

Genau in diesem Ton hatte seine Mutter ihn früher immer angesprochen, wenn sie herausgefunden hatte, was er angestellt hatte. Aber das war eine andere Zeit gewesen… Jim wandte sich zum CMO um, der mit verschränkten Armen da stand, wo er gerade noch Spock behandelt hatte. Der Halbvulkanier und der Lieutenant waren gerade gegangen.

„Hey, das wird nur ein harmloses Schachspiel. Kein Trinkgelage mit Mr. Scott."

„Selbst wenn, Vulkanier reagieren nicht auf Alkohol wie wir Menschen", meinte sein Freund. „Hast du bemerkt, dass er nicht ein Wort über das Kind verloren hat?"

Jim lehnte sich an die Wand und begann sich den Nasenrücken zu reiben.

„Ja, hab ich. Aber da du nicht weiter darauf eingegangen bist…"

Pille nickte leicht und sah nachdenklich auf die Konsolen, die vor wenigen Minuten noch Spocks Zustand überwacht hatten. Er hatte ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Als warne ihn seine Intuition vor etwas Unsichtbarem. Er versuchte, das Gefühl bei Seite zu schieben.

„Schwierig genug, ihn mit seinen Gefühlen zu konfrontieren", murmelte Pille gedankenverloren. „Da muss man es nicht auch noch herausfordern." Dann aber schien er wieder etwas professioneller zu werden. „Scheint so, als verdränge er das noch ganz gut. Aber irgendwann wird es ihn einholen. Ich wollte dich nur warnen."

STSTST

„Eigentlich ist es mir nicht so Recht, dass du gleich nach Kirks Schicht wieder verschwindest", meinte Nyota, als sie durch die Gänge in die Richtung ihrer Quartiere schritten.

Spock war auf diese Reaktion gefasst gewesen. Er akzeptierte ihre Meinung dazu, schwieg jedoch. Etwas bereitete ihm Unbehagen und machte ihn mehr als nur nervös. Es war nicht die Furcht vor seinen Emotionen… Aber er konnte einfach nicht den Finger darauf legen, was es war. Dieses Unbehagen hatte in dem Moment eingesetzt, als sie die Krankenstation verlassen hatten. Einen Augenblick senkte er seinen Blick im Gehen auf Nyota und spürte, wie sich dieses Gefühl in ihm abrupt intensivierte. Schnell schaute er wieder geradeaus. Aber es blieb bestehen.

Nyota neben ihm sah besorgt auf zu ihm. Spock schritt gerade und weit aus, nur minimal schneller als sonst. Er wollte in sein Quartier, sich den Blicken der Mannschaft entziehen. Nach außen wirkte er noch immer sehr ruhig und gelassen, wie sonst auch. Aber wer von seinem Zustand wusste, bemerkte die Anspannung in seinen Schultern.

Sie musste weit ausschreiten, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Wählte er sonst ein für sie angenehmes Tempo, nahm er gerade keinerlei Rücksicht.

Vor seinem Quartier angekommen, war sie erleichtert. Und umso mehr überrascht, als er vor verschlossener Türe zögerte. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als er nur für Sekunden die Tür misstrauisch ansah und sich dann zu ihr umwandte.

Spock brachte es einfach nicht fertig sein Quartier zu betreten. Hatte er sich gerade eben noch sehr nach Abgeschiedenheit gesehnt, so weckte die verschlossene Tür ein nie gekanntes Grauen in ihm, das er sich nicht erklären konnte. Plötzlich verlangte ein Teil von ihm nach Einsamkeit. Unbedingt!

So heftig war diese intuitive Warnung seines Unterbewusstseins, dass Spock die Hand von der Konsole zurückzog und die erstbeste Fluchtmöglichkeit wählte, die ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Möchtest du ein Eis essen gehen?", fragte er, als sei dies das Normalste auf der Welt.

In der Tat war es jedoch etwas sehr Außergewöhnliches. Nyotas Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, von der ungewöhnlichen Frage zu überrascht.

„Ein… Eis?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Spock nickte, ihrem Blick standhaltend.

Eigentlich war ein Eis das Letzte, an das sie gerade gedacht hatte. In der Messe? In der Öffentlichkeit?

„Spock", begann sie, wusste aber nicht was sie ihm entgegnen sollte.

Einen Vorwurf? Eine weitere Besorgnisbekennung?

War Wankelmütigkeit eine Art Begleiterscheinung von Spocks Unfähigkeit mit Gefühlen umzugehen? Einen Moment überlegte sie, darauf einzugehen. Aber dann siegte das Bedürfnis, endlich etwas Zeit allein mit Spock verbringen zu wollen.

Er senkte den Blick von ihr, als er erkannte, dass es nicht in ihrem Interesse lag, sich nun in die Öffentlichkeit zu begeben. Aber für Spock war das Quartier keine Option mehr, nun da er hier war. Einen Augenblick erforschte er die irritierenden Gefühle. Warum war es ihm nur so unangenehm? Es war wirklich schwer, die eigenen Emotionen einzuschätzen und zu bewerten. Er fand keinen Grund, nicht in sein Quartier zu gehen. Sein Verhalten war unlogisch. Und Nyota merkte dies auch.

Spock stemmte sich innerlich gegen die Abneigung und zwang seine Hand auf die Konsole. Die Türe zu seinem Quartier öffnete sich, der Wohn- und Schlafbereich lag dunkel vor ihnen. Nyota war nun höchst irritiert. Es war an ihr, einen Moment zu zögern. Was stimmte hier nicht?

Verwirrt schüttelte sie die Gedanken ab und betrat das Quartier.

Spock musste sich zwingen, ihr zu folgen.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi Leutz! Oh, gerade habe ich das Kapitel schon einmal fertig gehabt und was ist? Blauer Schirm. Drecksding. Aber jetzt geht es weiter, sogar mit ein bisschen Kampfaction!

LadyMalfoy: tatsächlich? Vielleicht sollte ich auch mal ein paar folgen ansehen… ich kenne nur die tribbles folge ^^. Ja, das letzte Kapitel war etwas kurz, dieses hier ist dafür wieder ein bisschen länger. Hoffe, du magst es *knuff*

Nadia: Danke für deine vielen Bemerkungen und vor allem für die Aufklärung von Jims und Spocks 3D-Schachspielen. Das ist ja echt super lustig. Natürlich habe ich das Kapitel ein wenig berichtigt.

- Kapitel 15 -

Jim beobachtete seinen Ersten Offizier mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Neugierde. Sie hatten sich wie vorgeschlagen in Jims Quartier zu einer Runde 3D-Schach getroffen. Es war anders als sonst. Zitierte Spock sonst peinlichst genau die Spielregeln oder gar noch öfter aus Solvaks (Sohn des Vorek) „Die 102 021 meistangewandte 3D-Schach-Taktiken vom rekritischen bis zum furietischen Sektor", hüllte er sich heute weitgehend in Schweigen. Sie hatten noch nicht oft zusammen gespielt, die Zeit war rar dieser Tage. Doch jegliches Zusammentreffen war gleich ausgegangen: Spock verlor. Es lag jedes Mal an Jims Taktik, mit der Spock nichts anzufangen wusste. Sie war „emotional-kognitiv angelehnt und angereichert um eine Vielzahl unberechenbarer Überraschungsfaktoren", wie Spock es auszudrücken pflegte. Mit anderen Worten, Jim spielte durch und durch unlogisch und intuitiv. Egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte, Spocks Logik war diesem chaotischen Zufallsprinzip, das Jims Züge lenkte, nicht gewachsen.

Heute aber war Jim trotz vehementem Übergehen seines Gehirns noch kein entscheidender Zug gelungen. Und so kam es, dass das Spiel sich leidlich in die Länge zog.  
Der Halbvulkanier ließ sich Zeit bei jedem Zug. Zuerst hatte Jim gedacht, er wolle es so ausschauen lassen, als wäre der Captain ein ernstzunehmender Gegner. Aber bald schon dachte er ungewohnt lange nach. Und bei jedem Zug schien er länger zu grübeln. Schon seit mehr als fünf Minuten saß sein Freund nun vor ihm und starrte auf das mehrstöckige Spielbrett. Seine dunklen Augen aber schienen gar nicht auf die Figuren konzentriert. Er dachte über etwas nach. Aber nicht über das Spiel.

Jim straffte sich und setzte sich etwas gerader hin, als ihm das Warten zu lange wurde.

"Sollen wir die Partie morgen weiterführen, Spock?", fragte er.

Spock sah auf, kaum überrascht von dem Angebot. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er antwortete.

"Ich fürchte, das Spiel lässt mir zu viel Zeit zum nachdenken", bestätigte er. „Das verleitet mich zum Abschweifen."

Jim nickte verständig.

"Möchten Sie darüber reden?"

Mit dem Verlust der Logikschwelle wurde Spocks Körpersprache plötzlich nur zu deutlich. Er lehnte sich unwillkürlich zurück, die Distanz zwischen ihnen unbewusst vergrößernd. Auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck weitgehend starr blieb, seine Hände umfassten die Lehnen seines Stuhles.

"Ich würde es vorziehen, das nicht zu tun, Jim. Um offen zu sein, ich würde es sogar begrüßen, meine Gedanken zu zerstreuen."

Der Captain atmete tief ein, als er darüber nachdachte, wie er Spock wohl eine Pause von seinen Dämonen verschaffen konnte. Ablenkung war die einzige Möglichkeit. Aber er durfte seinem Freund nicht die Möglichkeit lassen, sich in irgendwelchen Spielpausen in seinen Gedanken zu verlieren.  
Er selbst verschaffte sich immer Ablenkung durch körperliche Aktivitäten. Boxen und Faustkampf waren Jims bevorzugte Sportarten. Aber er konnte sich Spock nicht wirklich mit Boxhandschuhen vorstellen. Und mit bloßen Fäusten gegen ihn anzutreten, das traute er sich seit ihrer letzten körperlichen Auseinandersetzung nun wirklich nicht mehr. Pille hatte bestätigt, dass Spocks physische Gesundheit durch Calypso zwar angeschlagen, aber deswegen nicht bedenklich war. Selbst wenn Spock nur halb so stark war wie sonst, hieß das noch immer, dass er absolut überlegen war.

"Suus Mahna, heißt die Kampftechnik, die Sie betreiben?", fragte er nach und erinnerte sich an Spocks wirbelnde Bewegungen im Kampf gegen die Romulaner.

Es war beeindruckend gewesen, wie schnell Spock agiert hatte.

"Das ist korrekt. Aber wenn Sie vorschlagen, dass wir einen Trainingskampf absolvieren sollten, muss ich ablehnen. Suus Mahna ist lediglich zur Verteidigung ged..."

Kirk winkte ab, bevor Spock zu Ende reden konnte.

"Trainieren Sie denn niemals? Ich meine... Sie scheinen aus der Form zu sein", provozierte Jim leichthin und war sich bewusst, dass diese Behauptung ganz ohne Hand und Fuß war.

Interessiert wartete er auf die Reaktion von Spock und in der Tat spiegelten sich einen kurzen Augenblick Empörung und Ratlosigkeit auf seinen Zügen wieder.

"Ich trainiere regelmäßig mit Trainingsgeräten. Auf welcher Basis fußt Ihre Vermutung, meine Kampffähigkeiten seien in unzulänglichem Zustand?"

Jim musste aufpassen, dass er nicht in Gelächter ausbrach, als er die Schultern hochzog und antwortete.

"Das war eine Herausforderung, Spock."

"Es ist unklug, jemanden ohne Grund herauszufordern, vor allem wenn diese Person körperlich überlegen ist."

Jim hatte eine solche Diskussion erwartet und lächelte.

"Im Grunde, wollte ich Ihnen einen Anlass geben, sich im Fitnessraum auszutoben."

"Ich fürchte, Sie würden einen unterlegenen Gegner darstellen. Zudem wäre es höchst unangemessen, im Trainingsraum zu toben. Angesichts meines Zustandes wäre dies kontraproduktiv."

Spock hatte Recht und Jim wusste das. Er selbst war zwar im Nahkampf spezialisiert, aber Spocks flinken und kräftigen Angriffen waren seine Boxkenntnisse nicht gewachsen. Die Sportarten unterschieden sich zu sehr.

"Sagen Sie, wie gut können Sie mit einem Degen umgehen?"

"Meine Ausbildung umfasste den Umgang mit Stöcken, Klingenwaffen und Fernwaffen vieler Art. Die Führung des Degens an sich sollte kein Problem darstellen, viel mehr die Ausführung der Bewegungsabläufe."

"Spock, ich habe eine wunderbare Idee... Sie werden nun Fechten lernen!"

STSTST

Sie trafen sich nur dreißig Minuten später im Trainingsraum mit Hikaru. Der junge Asiate wartete bereits auf sie in voller Fechtmontur. Spock und Jim hatten sich ebenfalls umgezogen und trugen die weißen gepolsterten Trainingsanzüge.

"Hikaru, schön, dass Sie sich zu einem Match haben überreden lassen", grüßte Jim ihn.

"Wann hat man schon einmal die Gelegenheit, den Captain der Enterprise und zugleich noch den vulkanischen Ersten Offizier zu schlagen?", antwortete er mit Witz.

„Das werden wir ja sehen", konterte Jim herausfordernd.

„Die Annahme Mr. Sulus ist logisch, Sir. Weder Sie, noch ich sind mit dieser Sportart vertraut. Seine Überlegenheit in einem Kampf ist wahrscheinlich."

„Na, wenn Sie mich da mal nicht unterschätzen, Spock. Zu Highschoolzeiten habe ich mich eine Weile am Fechten versucht. Mag sein, dass ich etwas eingerostet bin, aber immerhin bin ich nicht ahnungslos."

Spock quittierte diese Aussage mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Warum hatte Jim dann diese Sportart gewählt? Um ihn vorzuführen? Wenn er der einzige in dieser Gruppe war, der des Fechtens nicht mächtig war, gehörte das dann nicht zu einem Akt der Unhöflichkeit, ihn als unfähig darzustellen? Als Spock erkannte, dass eine Art Ärger in ihm aufwallte, verdrängte er diese Gedanken schnell. Leider erwies es sich als schwierig, sie vollkommen auszulöschen. Resignation gesellte sich der unwillkommenen Verärgerung hinzu, über die Ohnmacht, seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Und auch das machte es nicht gerade besser.

Jim beobachtete eine Veränderung in Spocks Haltung und bemerkte, dass dessen Blick wieder in eine für ihn unsichtbare Ferne schweifte. Spocks Verhalten war beunruhigend. Der Halbvulkanier kam noch nicht mit seinen Gefühlen zurecht. Sie lenkten ihn anscheinend immerzu ab.

Wird Zeit, dass wir ihn ein bisschen fordern, dachte Jim bei sich und wandte sich Sulu zu.

„Sie sind der erfahrenere Kämpfer. Wie wäre es, wenn wir Mr. Spock ein paar Abläufe demonstrieren und Sie ihm diese erläutern?", schlug er vor.

Sulu nickte und zusammen traten sie Fechtbahn, während Spock einen Platz außerhalb auf Höhe der Mitte wählte.

„Das hier ist die Planche. Es ist nur gestattet, sich auf dieser zu bewegen während des Kampfes", er wies auf die blaue Matte unter ihnen und hob anschließend seine elegante langschneidige Waffe hoch.

Silbern glänzte sie im Licht des Trainingsraums, es war ein anderes Rapier, als er auf Außenmissionen bei sich trug. Dieses hier war nicht so kompakt einzuklappen und von anderer Fertigung. Die Klinge war schmaler und auch der Griff unterschied sich dahingehend, dass er einen rundlichen Schutz für die Hand aufwies.

„Dies ist das Rapier, eine elegante Waffe", geschickt und wendig vollführte Sulu ein paar Schläge und hiebe.

Das Rapier sirrte singend durch die Luft. Der Asiate vollendete die Kombination mit kontrollierter Präzision. Selbst Jim sah nun etwas respektvoller drein.

„Die zugelassene Trefferfläche hängt von der Wahl der Waffe ab. Beim Florett ist der gesamte Körper zugelassen. Es kann natürlich ein Gentlemenagreement getroffen werden, nach dem man auf Schutzmasken und Kopftreffer verzichtet, aber angesichts der mangelnden Praxis, sollten wir mit den Masken beginnen", fuhr Sulu fort und nahm sich eine der Masken vom Halter.

Das Visier war durchsichtig, aber massiv und darunter war ein Schutz angebracht, der beinahe einer Atemmaske ähnelte. Er zeigte den beiden Neulingen, wie man den Kragen der Schutzmaske an den Hals anpasste und das schnittfeste Material über den Hinterkopf zog. Insgesamt waren die modernen Masken schmaler und weniger hinderlich, als die traditionellen. Sie passten sich der Kopfform besser an.

Komplett ausgestattet, stellte sich Sulu Jim gegenüber an der Mensur auf und hob die Klinge.

„Bereit?", fragte der Asiate herausfordernd.

Jims erfreutes Grinsen war sogar durch den undurchsichtigen Mundschutz in seinen funkelnden Augen zu sehen.

„Aber immer doch!"

Es ging überraschend schnell, Sulu vollführte einen direkten, unerwarteten Vorstoß und noch im Zurücktaumeln spürte Jim den leichten Druck auf seiner Brust. Er fing sich wieder, kam in einen stabilen Stand und hörte, dass der Computer Sulu gerade den ersten Punkt erteilt hatte.

Nun war es das Lächeln des Asiaten, welches eindeutig zu sehen war.

„Entschuldigen Sie, es war so verlockend", meinte er belustigt und kehrte schon wieder zurück zur Mensur.

„Kein… Problem", Jim wurde sich nun bewusst, dass er wohl eingerosteter war, als er gedacht hatte.

Er würde schneller agieren müssen, wenn er Sulu auch nur annähernd einen Gegner bieten wollte. Seine Beinarbeit musste sich rapide verbessern.

„Das nennt man eine Ballestra, einen Sprung mit anschließendem Ausfall, Spock. Dazu habe ich einen geraden Stoß vollführt, auf die Brust des Gegners. Für einen Menschen ein tödlicher Schlag."

Spocks dunkle Augen folgten der Bewegung fasziniert, als Sulu ihm noch einmal den Ablauf des Schlages ohne Gegner zeigte. Er nickte bei Beendigung der Trockenübung.

„Fertig?", fragte Sulu rücksichtsvoll und Jim wusste, dass der Asiate ihn mit der übertriebenen Vorsicht provozierte.

Er schaffte es, musste er sich eingestehen. Aber er war nicht umsonst ein ausgezeichneter Boxer. Diesmal würde er auf die Schnelligkeit seines Gegenübers gefasst sein.

Und als Sulu diesmal angriff, vollführte er einen eleganten Doppelschritt rückwärts, während er den Hieb mit einer Parade abwehrte und seinerseits mit einer Riposte antwortete. Dieser einfach geführte Gegenschlag, war für Sulu kein Problem und er führte ein Coupe.

Jim gab sich alle Mühe, sein Gegenüber in Schach zu halten, doch es war klar, wer hier die Oberhand hatte. Sulu war viel zu geübt im Umgang mit Klingenwaffen und auch seine körperliche Wendigkeit war speziell auf Fechten geschult. Jim hieb und stieß, parierte und wehrte ab, seine gesamte Konzentration auf den Kampf gerichtet, aber dennoch hatte Sulu genug Zeit, währenddessen den gesamten Kampf zu erklären.

Eindeutig war auch, dass dieser Kampfsport nicht zu Jim passte. In seinen Bewegungen war eine andersartig gelagerte Eleganz, etwas Animalischeres. Etwas Raueres. Sein Körper war weitaus muskulöser und markanter als Sulus und seine Bewegungen zeichneten sich in jedem Muskel, jeder sehne durch den weißen Sportanzug genauestens ab. Auch wenn Jim nicht gerade gegen Sulu glänzte, so gab er doch kein schlechtes Bild ab.

Spock schaute interessiert zu. Diese Sportart war anmutig und kraftvoll. Er erkannte eine gewisse Logik nach kurzer Zeit und als sich die Bewegungen zu wiederholen schienen, konnte er damit beginnen, die Muster in der Kampftechnik zu analysieren. Ein Ausfallschritt war immer mit einem Angriff verbunden oder aber mit einer Finte. Die Oberkörper der Kontrahenten weitgehend aufgerichtet, aber leicht in die Richtung gebeugt, in die sie sich gerade bewegten. Bald schon war es Spock möglich sich Bewegungsabläufe hinzu zu denken, die er sich als nützlich vorstellen konnte. Eine Drehung. Ein Sprung. Hier ein Tritt. Natürlich war das nicht im Sinne des Sportes an sich, aber immerhin eine interessante Ergänzung. Er würde Mr. Sulu später nach den komplexeren Abläufen für die Realkämpfe befragen.

Aber vorläufig war dies hier Herausforderung genug. Als der Computer Sulu auch noch den letzten Punkt vor Ablauf der Zeit zugestand, nahm Jim das Rapier herunter, riss sich die Maske vom Kopf und stützte erschöpft die Hände in die Seiten.

Das Haar klebte ihm schweißnass an der Stirn und er atmete heftig.

„OK", schnaufte er. „Ich wollte Sie schonen, damit Sie noch genug Kraft für Spock übrig haben."

Sulu nahm ebenfalls die Maske ab und lächelte.

„Sie haben sich tapfer geschlagen", sagte er mit ehrlicher Anerkennung.

„Zu gütig", entgegnete Jim mit erheitertem Sarkasmus. „Sie sind dran", er winkte Spock erschöpft zu, sich auf die Fechtbahn zu begeben und machte mit steifen Schritten platz.

Sulu sah etwas verunsichert drein, als der Halbvulkanier ohne zu zögern Stellung bezog.

„Bei allem Respekt, Commander. Sind Sie sicher, dass Dr. McCoy das hier gutheißen würde?"

Spock, der nicht verstand, wie Sulu von seiner mentalen Unzulänglichkeit wissen konnte, erstarrte auf der Bahn wortlos. Jim riss so schnell es ging, das Wort an sich, um eventuelle Missverständnisse sofort auszuräumen.

Natürlich hatte die Brückencrew das Geschehen auf Calypso über Audio teilweise mitverfolgt. Vom Nervenzusammenbruch des Commanders gestern jedoch wusste niemand das Geringste.

„Dr. McCoy hat die Erfrierungen behandelt und stuft die körperliche Verfassung als unbedenklich ein", erklärte Jim sofort.

Beide Männer drehten sich zu ihm um, mit merkwürdigen Blicken. Seit wann sprach Jim für Spock?

Sulu spürte, dass da etwas nicht stimmte. Der Captain und der Erste Offizier des Schiffes baten ihn nicht jeden Tag um einen Trainingskampf nach der Schicht. Zudem war etwas anders als sonst, auch wenn er den Finger nicht darauf legen konnte. Als er Jim ansah und unauffällig sogar musterte, wurde ihm klar, dass nicht der Captain es war, der ihm bereits die ganze Zeit das Gefühl gab, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Es musste Spock sein.

„Ich muss dem Captain beipflichten, Dr. McCoy hat mich lediglich noch nicht diensttauglich erklärt", pflichtete Spock nüchtern bei.

Hikaru wandte sich wieder seinem Gegner zu.

„Na dann los", meinte er und ging in Stellung, während Spock seine Haltung kopierte. „Ich kann verstehen, wenn das alles gerade etwas schnell für Sie war. Wir haben nicht gerade…"

Sulu brach mitten im Satz ab, als Spock plötzlich nach vorne schoss und mit genau der Attacke eröffnete, die Sulu selbst vorhin bei Jim angewandt hatte. Es war so überraschend, dass er ein Übergewicht nach hinten bekam und etwas unelegant ins Stolpern geriet. Ein dumpfer Druck auf die Brust, bestätigte ihm das analoge Ergebnis der Attacke.

Nur mit Mühe fand er sein Gleichgewicht wieder, mit großen Augen starrte er den Halbvulkanier an, während der Computer im Hintergrund den Punkt wertete. Spock verharrte in der geführten Stoßposition. Perfekte Haltung.

„Das nennt man, glaube ich, eine Ballestra. Einen Sprung mit anschließendem Ausfall", zitierte Spock fast wortgenau und ein ungewohntes Funkeln war in seinen tiefgründigen Augen zu sehen. „Gepaart mit einem geraden Stoß. Tödlich für einen Menschen."

Diese Ruhe in Spocks kontrollierter Stimme zusammen mit solch einer Aktion hätte Sulu bei jedem anderen Gegner mit Todesangst erfüllt. Doch es war nicht das, was Spock sagte, das ihn einen Moment erstarren ließ. Es war viel mehr dieses undeutbare, herausfordernde Funkeln in dessen Augen. Sulu blinzelte einen Moment verwirrt und als er genauer hinsah, war er sich seiner Interpretation von Spocks Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr sicher. Schnell rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, dass er hier mit einem quasi Vulkanier trainierte. Schließlich trat dieser dann auch zurück und stand so gerade vor ihm, wie zu Anfang des Kampfes. Sulu richtete sich ebenfalls gerade auf und rieb sich unbewusst den Punkt auf seiner Brust in dem er gerade getroffen worden war.

„Beeindruckend", brachte er heraus und sein Blick wanderte vorwurfsvoll zu Jim.

Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Hey, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass er bereits fechten kann!", verteidigte er sich.

„Ihre Wissensbasis ist korrekt, Captain. Ich habe diese Sportart nie betrieben. Aber mein praktisches und theoretisches Wissen über Kampfsportarten befähigt mich einer schnellen Auffassungsgabe", merkte Spock an. „Ich schlage vor, Sie lassen mehr Vorsicht walten, Mr. Sulu."

Sulu starrte den Halbvulkanier einen Augenblick nur ungläubig an. Noch nie hatte jemand eine Warnung so schön verpackt an ihn gerichtet. Und einen Moment lang musste er sich fragen, ob der Erste Offizier sich gar einen vulkanischen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte.

Jim dagegen war sich dessen sogar ziemlich sicher. Die Rezitation von Sulus Erläuterungen war ihm Beweis genug für Spocks ganz eigenen, trockenen Zynismus.

Die beiden Männer nahm wieder Aufstellung ein, Sulus Körper wohnte diesmal eine viel intensivere Spannung inne.

„Bereit?", fragte der Asiate und auf Spocks Nicken hin begannen sie erneut.

Einfach nur unglaublich, dachte Jim bei sich.

Spock focht, als hätte er es schon immer getan. Im perfekten Zusammenspiel vollführten die beiden Gegner Sprünge, Stöße, Hiebe und Paraden. Sulu berichtigte hier und dort ein paar Haltungsfehler Spocks und begann nach Kurzem damit neue Bewegungen einzuführen, die Jim selbst noch nicht gekannt hatte. Spock hielt gut mit. Gegen den Lieutenant hatte er keine Chancen, das wäre ja auch zu unheimlich gewesen. Aber man konnte sagen, dass er sich sehr gut schlug. Sulu regulierte das Tempo auf das Niveau vom vorhergehenden Kampf und es stellte sich heraus, dass Spocks Abwehr gar nicht schlecht war.

Am Ende hatte der Trainingskampf mit Unterbrechungen zur Erläuterung des vorangegangenen Satzes etwa dreißig Minuten gedauert. Und es stand dreizehn zu zwei, als nach dem dritten Satz der Computer abbrach.

Die Kontrahenten zogen sich die Masken von den Gesichtern und auf beider Stirn glänzte es feucht.

„Das war sehr gut, Mr. Spock", bemerkte Sulu anerkennend. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der diese Sportart so schnell aufgegriffen hat wie Sie."

„Danke, Mr. Sulu. Es war sehr… anregend. Ich würde gerne weitere Ergänzungen für den Realeinsatz dieses Sportes bei Ihnen erfragen."

Sulu nickte und verabredete sich gleich für den nächsten Tag mit dem Ersten Offizier. Er hatte wohl endlich einen Gegner an Bord der Enterprise gefunden. Etwas Übung und Mr. Spock würde eine echte Herausforderung werden.

Jim war mehr als zufrieden. Spock sah sehr viel entspannter aus, als er ihn zu seinem Quartier begleitete. Das kleine Match war genau das Richtige gewesen, um seine Konzentration einen Moment auf etwas anderes zu fokussieren und er war froh, dass der Halbvulkanier sich für den Sport begeistern ließ.

Auf dem Weg beobachtete er Spock unauffällig und auch wenn er wusste, dass die Sache noch lange nicht ausgestanden war, so sah es gerade so aus, als sei Spock mit sich im Reinen.


	16. Chapter 16

Ja, kaum zu glauben, aber es gibt mich noch ^^. Noch 3 Wochen, dann ist die furchtbare Lernzeit vorbei und ich kann mich wieder öfter dem Schreiben widmen.

Jenetri: hey thx! *schreibt schnell weiter* ^^

- Kapitel 16 -

Ein Brennen durchfuhr seine Schläfen und die dichten schwarzen Rauchschwaden nahmen ihm die Sicht. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Etwas stimmte hier nicht!!!

Spock war wie gelähmt, warum gehorchten seine Gliedmaßen ihm nicht? Wo war er? Was ging hier vor sich?

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er eine panische Stimme schreien. Spock schrak innerlich zusammen.

Die dunklen Schwaden waren undurchdringlich. Er konnte ihnen nicht entkommen, konnte sie nicht zur Seite schieben. Wenn seine Beine ihm doch nur gehorchen würden! Aber es war, wie als schwebe er in Schwerelosigkeit. Mit bloßer Willenskraft stemmte er sich gegen die Lähmung seines Körpers und versuchte eine Reaktion zu erzwingen.

Die Schreie aus dem Dunkel wurden lauter, waren jedoch so verzerrt, dass sie unverständlich blieben.

Spock hätte sich umgesehen, doch nicht einmal die Muskeln in seinem Hals sprachen auf seine Forderungen an. Sowieso war alles um ihn herum in ein schummriges Grau getaucht, die Rauchschwaden von silbernen Dunstfäden durchzogen.

Plötzlich wurde Spock bewusst, dass dieser Zustand nicht real war. Er träumte. Aber möglich, dass diese Stimme seiner unmittelbaren Nähe entsprang. Er musste aufwachen. Jetzt!

Sich seines Dämmerzustandes bewusst, war es Spock möglich, den Schlaf zu beenden. Wie in einem Sturzflug schien er plötzlich in die Realität zurück zu fallen. Und beim Übertreten der Bewusstseinsschwelle, durchbrach er endlich die Wolkendecke. Alle Schwaden lösten sich vor ihm auf und er fand Nyota vor sich, schreiend, keuchend, schlagend.

Sie lag auf den dunklen Laken seines Bettes und wehrte sich entsetzlich gegen die Hände, welche ihren Hals umschlungen hatten. Spock spürte die zarte Haut unter seinen Fingern. Die Wärme, das Pochen ihrer Halsschlagader. Grauen lag in Nyotas Zügen, als ihre Augen ihn verzweifelt anflehten, dass er aufhören möge.

Einen Augenblick konnte Spock es nicht glauben, dass es seine Hände, waren, die sich um ihren schlanken Hals geschlossen hatten und erbarmungslos zudrückten. Aber dann wurde er sich des heiß glühenden Zornes bewusst, der in seinem Inneren wütete. Überwältigend, übermächtig und faszinierend. Völlig verschlungen wurde er von dieser heftigen Emotion, die einnehmender war, als alles, was er bis dahin wahrgenommen hatte. Nie hatte er sich so ausgeliefert gefühlt. Nicht einmal, als Sagreal sich seinen Weg in seine Gedanken gekämpft hatte. Wie ein Rausch spülte diese Wut Spocks Entsetzen fort, seine Moral nur eine morsche Hütte in einer mächtigen Sturmflut.

Und er ließ sich darauf ein.

Fester drückte er zu. Und fester. Das warme Fleisch und die Sehnen, die sich gegen seine Finger spannten, sie trieben ihn an. Er war sich seiner Macht mehr als bewusst.

Spocks Augen weiteten sich in rasender Mordlust, unberührt von ihrem stummen Flehen.

Ihre Finger wurden kraftlos, als der Glanz aus ihren Augen schwand. Ein Krächzen entrann ihrer gequälten Kehle und schließlich fielen ihre klammernden Hände von ihm ab.

Spock spürte sein Herz in seiner Brust schlagen und hörte das laute Rauschen in seinen Ohren, als das menschliche Adrenalin durch seine Adern schoss.

_Was tue ich hier?_

Spock schlug die Augen auf und fand sich in der Stille seines Quartiers wieder, ein scharfer Kontrast zu der Aufregung des Traumerlebnisses. Sein Atem ging schnell und Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Er lag auf dem Rücken und der Rausch hielt ihn noch in seinen klammen Händen. Er fühlte sich wie betäubt.

Ein Blick zur Seite goss einen Schwall Erleichterung über ihn. Nyota war nicht da. Er lag allein in seinem Bett.

Er drehte den Kopf zurück und starrte an die Decke. Der Rausch wich der Erkenntnis und lähmendem Entsetzen über sich selbst.

„Es war ein Traum", sprach er leise zu sich, seine Stimme unerwartet nüchtern. „Ein Traum."

Sein Unterbewusstsein musste auf die ungewohnten Emotionen reagieren. Nur so konnte Spock sich seine Unfähigkeit, aus einem erkannten Traum zu erwachen, erklären.

STSTST

Unweit des Quartiers des Ersten Offiziers saß die dunkelhäutige Schönheit aufrecht in ihrem Bett, die Rechte an ihren Hals gedrückt, als tastete sie nach etwas. Ihre Augen suchten in einem Anfall von Panik den Raum ab. Nach ihm…

Aber das Quartier war leer. Die Stille und die Dunkelheit erdrückend. Die Luft war dick und schmeckte alt auf ihrer Zunge. Niemand war da.

Mit bebender Hand griff sie nach der Lampe neben ihrem Bett und erleuchtete das Zimmer. Die Schatten verflüchtigten sich in die Ecken des Raumes. Nein, niemand war hier drinnen. Niemand.

Ungewollte Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Unberechtigt, unlogisch. Sie presste sich die Hand auf die vollen Lippen, einen Schrei unterdrückend.

Du bist irrational, Nyota, sagte sie sich in Gedanken. Sei vernünftig. Es war nur ein Traum.

Aber es war der realistischste Alptraum gewesen, den sie jemals erfahren hatte. Der unheimlichste. Sie spürte das Beben in ihrem ganzen Körper und konnte diese Kälte nicht aus ihren Gliedern vertreiben. Selbst dann nicht, als sie sich unter die Dusche zurückzog und das Wasser heiß aufdrehte.

„Es war ein Traum", sagte sie sich immer und immer wieder.

Spocks sonst so sanfte Augen, wie furchtbar sie gewesen waren. Wie hatte ihr Unterbewusstsein nur solch einen Wahnsinn in sie projizieren können? Nicht einmal jetzt im wachen Zustand konnte sie sich etwas Derartiges erklären. Und doch ließ sie das Bild nicht los, dieses grausame Lächeln eines lange vergessenen Dämons auf seinen Lippen.

Wie lange sie unter dem Wasser stand wusste sie nicht. Irgendwann hatte sie den Computer angewiesen eine alte Aufnahme von Bachs Mondnacht wiederzugeben. Die sanfte, schlichte Männerstimme beruhigte ihre Gedanken, der träumerische Text half ein wenig, die Schatten des Traumes zu zerstreuen. Als sie sich sicher genug fühlte, atmete Nyota tief durch und stellte das Wasser ab.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie ihr Nachthemd nicht ausgezogen hatte. Verwirrt über sich selbst schüttelte sie den Kopf und sah sich im Spiegel an, betrachtete ihren Hals.

Er war makellos. Die erwarteten Abdrücke seiner starken Hände fehlten. Natürlich.

„Es war ein Traum."

STSTST

Jim bemerkte die Schatten unter ihren schönen Augen, als sie ihre Station einnahm, sagte jedoch nichts. Er wollte alles andere, als sich derzeit auch noch in die Beziehung der beiden einmischen. So lange sie ihre Pflichten wahrnahmen, sollte es ihm egal sein, dass die beiden angebandelt hatten. Und Nyota Uhura hatte ihm noch keinen Anlass zur Unzufriedenheit gegeben.

Sie begann auch heute nicht damit. Die Schicht war weitgehend ruhig. Jim spürte den Schmerz in seinen Muskeln. Die Bewegungsabläufe des Fechtens waren ungewohnt und andersartig als beim Boxen. Es wunderte ihn kaum, dass er Muskelkater hatte. Aber ebenso würde er sich nicht wundern, wenn Spock gar keinen hatte.

Am Vormittag traf dann auch Pilles Bericht ein, der wie immer allgemein gehalten war. Dass er nichts Außergewöhnliches zu berichten hatte, teilte Jim mit, dass der CMO mit Spocks Zustand zufrieden war. Er war ein bisschen erleichtert. Hätte ihr kleiner Trainingskampf gestern negative Auswirkungen auf Spock gehabt, etwa einen kleinen Kratzer, hätte der Arzt ihn heute sicher zur Schnecke gemacht.

Zum Schichtwechsel dann endlich erhob er sich und war überrascht, als Lt. Uhura genau diesen Moment wählte, auch ihre Schicht zu beenden. Das tat sie höchst selten. Nun, eigentlich niemals.

Schweigend standen sie ihm Lift und als die Türen sich schlossen, wandte sich die junge Frau zu ihm um. Erst jetzt nahm Jim wahr, wie müde sie tatsächlich aussah. Ihre Haltung war wie immer tadellos, aber nach den üblichen Stunden Arbeit, konnte auch das Make-up nicht mehr über ihre Erschöpfung hinwegtäuschen.

„Ist alles in Ordnund, Lieutenant", fragte Jim ehrlich besorgt.

Es war klar, dass die beiden nicht gerade das beste Verhältnis hatten. Nyotas und sein eigener Charakter waren beide stark und sehr eigensinnig. Hatte sie auch keine Probleme damit, sich während des Dienstes in der Hierarchie einzufügen, so war ihre zwischenmenschliche Beziehung leicht… unterkühlt. Auch das hatte Jim ihr nicht verübeln können. Im Gegenteil. Er fand es höchst erfrischend und auch auf eine ganz eigene Art anziehend, dass sie ihm solch Paroli bot. Aber er hielt es für besser, noch eine Zeit lang zu warten, bis er das nächste Mal einen scherzhaften Annäherungsversuch machte. Vor allem, da ihr übermenschlich starker Freund derzeit buchstäblich Probleme damit hatte, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Sie sah nervös zur Seite, aber es war klar, dass sie mit ihm darüber reden wollte.

„Ich… habe schlecht geschlafen heute Nacht", brachte sie heraus.

Jim zog die Brauen hoch, schwieg aber. Es hatte keinen Sinn, Frauen zu etwas zu drängen. Erfahrungsgemäß verweigerten sie sich dann erst recht und taten zumeist das Gegenteil, des anfangs angenommenen.

„Wie war das Spiel gestern Abend?", fragte sie und schaute gerade aus auf die Tür des Turbolifts.

„Oh, es war sehr fordernd." Jim hatte keine Ahnung, ob Spock mit Uhura über ihre tatsächlichen Aktivitäten gesprochen hatte.

„Das ist schön zu hören", schloss sie und eine weitere verlegene Pause brachte Stille.

Als die Anspannung in ihr immer mehr wuchs und sie es beinahe nicht mehr aushalten konnte, wandte sie sich dem Captain konfrontierend zu und hielt festen, beharrlichen Blickkontakt.

„Sir, kann ich offen mit Ihnen reden, ohne, dass dieses Gespräch gleich an Dr. McCoy weiter gegeben wird?", fragte sie endlich.

„Seit wann diskutieren Sie mit mir private Angelegenheiten, Lieutenant", entgegnete er scherzhaft. Und bereute es sofort, als sie einen Rückzieher machte und sich von ihm wegdrehte.

„Vergessen Sie es", zischte sie und warf ein abwertendes „Sir" hinterher.

Jim verdrehte die Augen. So reizend Uhura auch war, so schwierig war es auch manchmal, mit ihr umzugehen. Er betätigte den Knopf, der den Turbolift anhielt und atmete tief durch.

„Hören Sie, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte die Situation nicht ins Lächerliche ziehen", entschuldigte er sich offen bei ihr.

Sie stöhnte leise und genervt, nickte dann aber verständig.

„Nein, mir tut es leid. Ich habe so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen, um ehrlich zu sein. Trotzdem ist es unprofessionell", ihre Stimme bekam einen sanfteren Klang.

„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass diese Situation belastend für Sie ist. Wenn Sie wollen, gebe ich Ihnen einen Tag frei, Uhura", bot er diplomatisch an.

„Nein, darum geht es nicht. Sir", sie suchte nach einem Anfang. „Haben Sie etwas Sonderbares an Spock bemerkt, als Sie gestern Abend in seiner Gesellschaft waren?"

Kirk blinzelte verwirrt.

„Er ist gedanklich etwas abwesend. Meinen Sie das?"

Sie sah zur Seite und schien nachzudenken. Ein Zeichen, dass es nicht das war, was sie beunruhigte.

„Nein, ich meine… etwas Subtileres."

„Es ist ungewohnt, nicht wahr?"

Nyota sah verwirrt auf und wartete auf seine Erklärung.

„Dass er plötzlich emotional wird, meine ich. Spock versucht es im Zaum zu halten und manchmal möchte man nicht meinen, dass er gerade so unter Druck steht. Aber es kommt nur allzu oft vor, dass seine Körpersprache ihn verrät. Der Ton seiner Stimme, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen", fuhr Jim fort.

War es das? Nyota überlegte, ob dies der Grund für ihre innere Unruhe war. Der Traum, er war nur… ein Traum. Ein Spiegelbild ihres Unterbewusstseins. Unverarbeitete, unterbewusste Gedanken. Dass Spocks Agieren sich plötzlich völlig verändert hatte war für sie nicht unbedingt hilfreich. Hatte sie so lange gebraucht, um seine flüchtigen Gesten, seine fein nuancierten Züge zu deuten, kam sie sich gerade so vor, als müsse sie von Neuem anfangen.

Es war schön, dass Spock plötzlich viel unbefangener sagte, was ihn beschäftigte. Aber zugleich war es ungleich komplizierter geworden, das aus ihm abzulesen, was er ihr nicht offenbarte. Nyota glaubte nicht einmal, dass es so schwierig war, weil sie nichts mit seinen so offen gezeigten Gefühlen anfangen konnte, denn viel mehr, weil er es selbst nicht konnte.

Seine Verwirrung zeigte sich in diffusen Schattierungen seines Äußeren und waren so verschwommen, dass sie damit nichts anzufangen wusste. Wie gestern Nachmittag, als er sie plötzlich und unerwartet zu einem Eis eingeladen hatte.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich ist es das", stimmte sie unmotiviert zu. „Wahrscheinlich."

Sie drückte den Knopf und der Lift fuhr weiter. Jim war sensibel genug, um zu verstehen, dass er ihre Verwirrung nicht hatte beseitigen können. Dennoch ließ er den Lift weiter fahren. Die Türen öffneten sich auf der Ebene der Krankenstation und es wurde Nyota schlagartig klar, dass der Captain auf dem Weg zu McCoy war, um Spocks Zustand zu erfragen. Sie fragte sich, wie lästig es Spock langsam werden musste, dass er schon so lange im Mittelpunkt stand.

„Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, Uhura", wandte sich Jim nochmals um und da war kein Scherz in seinen Zügen.

Nur Reife und Ernsthaftigkeit.

„Danke, Sir."

Die Turbolifttür schloss sich und sie war allein. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie das mal denken würde. Aber sie bedauerte, dass Kirk nun weg war. Sie würde sich auf den Weg zu Spocks Quartier begeben. Allein.

„Völlig irrational", schalt sie sich leise und war von sich selbst enttäuscht.

Warum fürchtete sie sich allein zu Spock zu gehen? Dazu gab es keinen Grund. Langsam atmete sie tief durch und dann war sie auch schon auf dem Quartiersdeck angekommen. Sie ging festen Schrittes durch den Korridor und erreichte Spocks Quartier. Und dann lief sie weiter, daran vorbei. Ohne anzuhalten…


	17. Chapter 17

- Kapitel 17 -

„Er hat nach dem Kind gefragt", meinte Pille nüchtern.

Jim sah überrascht von dem Datapadd mit dem täglichen Bericht des Arztes auf, die Augenbrauen angehoben.

„Ach ja? Und wie hat er es… aufgenommen?"

Pille zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Gut, denke ich."

„Du denkst? Das heißt… du weißt es nicht?"

„Wenn ich wüsste, dass seine Logikbarriere wieder intakt wäre, dann würde ich seine emotionslose Reaktion unbedenklich sehen. Als vulkanisch. Aber das ist sie nicht."

„Und du hast Bedenken?"

Nun stöhnte der Arzt schwer auf. Es war wirklich nicht leicht, einen Vulkanier auf dessen Psyche zu beurteilen. Zumal es sich hier um einen Präzedenzfall zu handeln schien. Nie hatte man ihm beigebracht, wie man mit einem Vulkanier umging, der plötzlich Gefühle empfand. Zu einem Zustand namens Pon Farr hatte man ihn lediglich mit dem Nötigsten instruiert. Es war lächerlich mit welchem Wissen er für die Gesundheit des halbvulkanischen Besatzungsmitgliedes garantieren sollte.

„Ich habe IMMER Bedenken, was Spock angeht", murrte er schlechtgelaunt.

Ganz besonders im Moment, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Dieses Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, verhärtete sich immer mehr in seinem Bauch. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, was ihn so beschäftigte.

Jim beobachtete seinen CMO mitfühlend. Pille stützte beide Hände auf den Tisch und schaute ihn unter seinem Pony heraus an. Dieser Job war gewiss kein leichter.

„Ich denke, er wird sich so gut es geht zusammenreißen wollen, Jim. Er möchte das stoische Bild seines Selbst erhalten. Deshalb reagierte er so. Aber ich schließe nicht aus, dass es ihm derzeit schlecht deswegen geht. Er wird sich Gedanken machen, Vorwürfe. Morgen kommen wir auf der Erde an. Bis dahin wird er es schon ertragen."

Jim erhob sich aus dem Stuhl und winkte Pille mit dem Bericht.

„Ich finde schon Möglichkeiten, ihn abzulenken", meinte er und warf dem Arzt ein Lächeln zu, um ihn aufzubauen. „Wir kriegen ihn bis dahin durch."

Aber an diesem Abend erhellte sich Pilles Stimmung nicht mehr. Das ungute Gefühl, das ihn seit Spocks Zusammenbruch heimsuchte, nagte an ihm.

STSTST

Als Jim den Trainingsraum betrat hörte er bereits das metallische Klirren zweier Klingen. Er war ein wenig zu spät dran, anscheinend hatten Sulu und Spock bereits begonnen. Er sah auf und fand die beiden Männer in einem heftigen Fechtkampf wieder. Anscheinend hatte Sulu sein Versprechen wahr gemacht und Spock in die Feinheiten der Kampfart unter Realbedingungen eingewiesen. Sie beide hatten nun die Fechtbahn verlassen und kämpften in einem größeren Raum. Die Bewegungen waren angereichert um Drehungen, Sprünge und komplexe Folgen, welche die normale Fechtformation weitgehend auflöste und es wie einen realen Kampf erscheinen ließ.

Ein Blick auf die Anzeigetafel überraschte Jim ungemein. Es stand acht zu drei. Für Spock!

Genau in diesem Moment griff Sulu an. Spock vollführte bereits eine Abwehrbewegung, da erkannte Jim noch nicht einmal die angepeilte Richtung des Stoßes. Der Halbvulkanier parierte mit Leichtigkeit und warf Sulu mit einem wohl gesetzten Tritt zurück an die Wand. Der Asiate schlug hart dagegen und duckte sich sofort unter dem drohenden Todesstoß hinweg.

Jim beobachtete das Schauspiel vor sich mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Bewunderung. Wie hatte Spock es so schnell geschafft, sich auf das Niveau des Asiaten zu begeben? Er bemerkte, dass der Vulkanier noch immer mit einem weitaus geringerem Repertoire an Klingen- und Beinaktionen focht als Sulu. Aber das schien ihn nicht davon abzuhalten, zu gewinnen. Tatsächlich, als Jim den Kampf weiter verfolgte, kam es ihm so vor, als hätte Spock auf jeden Angriff des Menschen sofort eine Antwort parat, noch bevor man erkannte, für welche Aktion Sulu sich entschieden hatte.

Besagter Lieutenant nahm die Beine in die Hand, als Spock seinerseits nun zu einem Angriff ansetzte und rannte zur anderen Ecke des Kampfraumes, in der Hoffnung Distanz zwischen sie beide zu bringen. Spock setzte ihm nach. Sulu rannte direkt auf die Wand zu, mit einem kräftigen Sprung hob er sich in die Höhe und stieß sich mit dem rechten Bein an der Wand ab, so dass er letztendlich hinter Spock wieder auf dem Boden ankam. Nun stand der Halbvulkanier nahe an der Wand, sehr nahe. Für einen erfahrenen Fechter wie Sulu war dies ein entscheidender Vorteil. Der nächste Punkt würde mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit an ihn gehen.

Aber Jim sollte sich täuschen. Als Sulu zustieß, den Punkt schon sicher, drehte Spock sich galant direkt an der Klinge entlang. Und so schnell, wie es nur vulkanische Physiologie erlaubte, führte er einen direkten Schlag gegen Sulus Kehle. Einen Moment herrschte angespannte Stille.

Der Computer zählte den Punkt.

Und dann war das Match vorbei. Die Zeit war um und Spock hatte gewonnen. Beide zogen sich die Masken vom Gesicht und waren schweißnass. Sulu atmete schwer und einen Moment glaubte Jim ein Siegeslächeln auf den feinen Lippen seines Ersten Offiziers zu sehen.

„Wow", brachte Sulu unter schwerem Atem hervor. „Das ist… das ist… unglaublich, Mr. Spock."

„Ich bedanke mich für den Trainingskampf und für Ihre ausführlichen Erläuterungen, Mr. Sulu", entgegnete der Halbvulkanier weitaus weniger gefordert.

Sie bemerkten den Captain und traten aus dem Raum heraus. Jim zwang sich ein Lächeln auf, etwas das er nur höchst selten tat. Etwas an diesem Kampf war faul gewesen, das wusste er. Etwas, das er nicht benennen konnte.

„Gutes Match", rang er sich ab und hoffte, dass er klang wie immer.

„Soll das ein Witz sein?", fragte Sulu, ein guter Verlierer, „der Commander hat mich vorgeführt."

Er schnappte sich sein Handtuch und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Jim musterte Spock, als dieser das Gleiche tat. Der Halbvulkanier sah kaum gefordert aus. Nur der dünne Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn zeugte von körperlicher Anstrengung.

„Sie müssen mir ihr Geheimnis verraten", meinte Jim. „Oder aber Mr. Sulu so weit erschöpfen, dass ich eine Chance gegen ihn habe."

„Es gibt kein Geheimnis, Captain. Wir müssen auf Option zwei zurückgreifen", antwortete Spock ruhig.

Kaum zu glauben, dass der Kerl vorhin vom Tod des Kindes gehört hatte, dass er unter Einsatz seines eigenen Lebens zu retten versucht hatte.

Sulu lachte verzweifelt, als er das hörte und setzte sich.

„Na, das haben Sie geschafft. Ich bin fix und alle. Verdammt, wie konnten Sie die Merdiac-Finte kennen, Spock? Es ist beinahe unmöglich, sie abzuwehren, wenn man nicht weiß, wie sie endet! Geben Sie es zu, sie haben heute Nacht heimlich gelernt."

„In der Tat habe ich das nicht getan, Mr. Sulu. Mir lag nichts daran, Sie durch geheime fechterische Erkenntnisse in einem taktischen Vorteil zu wägen", verteidigte sich Spock, den Scherz nicht wahrnehmend.

Sulu sah amüsiert darüber zu Jim auf, der dessen Belustigung nicht teilen konnte.

Etwas war faul hier. Ganz gehörig. Jetzt verstand Jim, warum Pille sich solche Sorgen machte. Wenn er doch nur herausfinden konnte, was es war…

STSTST

„Du hättest das sehen sollen", schloss Jim seinen Erfahrungsbericht bei Pille ab. „Ich meine", er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und warf die Hände in die Höhe, „das war absolut… unmöglich! Gestern hat er durch den Überraschungsvorteil einen und durch Zufall den anderen Punkt bekommen. Und heute führt er Sulu nach allen Regeln der Fechtkunst vor? Das hätte nicht sein dürfen. Er kannte nicht mal annähernd so viele Schritt- und Schlagfolgen wie Hikaru!"

Pille beobachtete, wie der Captain vor ihm den Teppich durchlief, als er immer wieder von der einen zur anderen Seite wanderte. Die Arme verschränkt stand er nachdenklich da.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst, Jim. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Ich habe ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Und es wird von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Allmählich frage ich mich, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, Spock auf der Erde zu lassen für diese Calypsomission. Vielleicht war ich zu fahrlässig."

Jim blieb stehen und beobachtete Pille schweigend. Vom Gefühl her stimmte er ihm zu, aber nicht vom Herzen her. Spock war mehr als nur ihr Kollege. Jim war sich sicher, dass das Schicksal eine sehr enge Freundschaft für sie beide parat hatte. Und diese Erkenntnis gewann nicht nur an Fundament durch die Visionen, welche der ältere Botschafter Spock ihm hatte zuteil werden lassen. Er hätte ihn nicht einfach so nach dem Tod Sagreals auf der Erde lassen können, um ungewiss über seinen Zustand zu dieser Mission aufzubrechen. Unmöglich.

Vielleicht aber besser…

„Noch zweiundzwanzig Stunden, dann erreichen wir die Erde. Wir bringen ihn zu Spezialisten und zu seinem Vater, wie er es haben wollte. Wenn wir Glück haben, ist alles gar nicht so schlimm", murmelte Jim.

STSTST

Spock saß in der Mitte des Quartiers in Meditationshaltung. Unter Aufwenden all seiner Kraft versuchte er, seine Dämonen zu bändigen, die ihn Quälten. Mit den Gefühlen waren unverhofft alte Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt. Und mit ihnen neuerliche Emotionen. Ein Teufelskreis, wie er feststellte.

Die Ablenkung des Kampfes war heute nicht fördernd gewesen. Eher im Gegenteil. Spock spürte, dass das Training heute anders gewesen war, was schon der Ausgang des Kampfes hatte erkennen lassen. Aber es war so einfach gewesen! Mr. Sulus Bewegungen waren so eindeutig, hatten sich in seinem Geist verfestigt, bevor dieser sie noch ausgeführt hatte. Als könnte er die Angriffe ahnen. Oder mehr noch.

Und als sie fertig gewesen waren… war die Last schwerer denn je über ihn herein gebrochen. Spock vermutete, dass es an dem freigesetzten Adrenalin lag, dass seine Emotionen so übermächtig wurden, dass es ihm schwindelte und war quasi in sein Quartier geflohen. Sulu hatte davon nichts gemerkt und Jim… dieser war zu sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft gewesen, um Spocks Unbehangen zu bemerken.

Ein Summen ließ ihn aus seiner Meditation erwachen. Jemand war da. Nyota. Er musste nicht einmal um Identifikation bitten, er wusste es einfach. Eigentlich hatte er sie schon viel früher erwartet. Aber sie war nicht gekommen.

Mit zusammen gepressten Lippen kämpfte er einen Anflug von Enttäuschung und Wut nieder.

Das ist vollkommen unangemessen, schalt er sich selbst gedanklich.

Dennoch… sie herein zu bitten, das getraute er sich nicht. Sie sollte ihn so nicht sehen. Erbittert mit sich selbst ringend. Um Beherrschung kämpfend. Er traute sich selbst nicht.

Aber da öffnete sich die Türe dennoch und ihr wohliger Duft drang in den Raum. Ein Schauer lief ihm wohlig über den Rücken. Natürlich… er hatte ihr die Befugnis dafür gegeben. Und nun bereute ein Teil von ihm dies.

Sie sah ihn vor sich auf dem Boden sitzend. Still, gerade und ohne jegliche Bewegung. Seine Augen geschlossen, schien er ihre Ankunft nicht wahrnehmen zu wollen. Denn er tat es, das wusste sie. Nun hatte sie sich endlich überwunden, ihn aufzusuchen, den grausamen Traum aus ihren Gedanken drängend, da verweigerte er ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit?

Er fühlt, rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis und versuchte ihren Freund nachzuvollziehen.

Vielleicht fühlte er sich zurückgewiesen? Vielleicht schwach? War er wütend auf sie? Oder auf sich selbst?

Sich dieser Möglichkeiten bewusst trat sie ein, blieb jedoch nahe der Türe stehen.

„Spock?", sprach sie leise, aber selbstsicher. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Der Halbvulkanier auf den Knien in seiner ruhenden Haltung schlug die Augen auf und sah sie dunkel und unergründlich an.

„Du hast ein schlechtes Gewissen?", fragte er mit einem unbekannten Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Nyota fühlte sich ertappt. Ja, sie fühlte sich schlecht, weil sie vorhin nicht eingetreten war.

„Ja. Tut mir leid. Ich wollte schon früher kommen. Aber ich…" Sie suchte nach einer Ausrede, aber da antwortete er schon für sie.

„Du hattest Angst, nicht?" Sein Gesicht war so ausdruckslos, dass es sie wieder ängstigte.

Ein bedrückendes Gefühl senkte sich sofort auf ihre Schultern herab und drückte sie nieder. Beinahe gaben ihre Beine unter ihr nach. Ihre Intuition warnte sie schrillend. Sie beschlich eine Ahnung, dass sie nicht hätte herkommen dürfen. Unsicher machte sie einen Schritt zurück. Spocks dunkle Augen folgten ihr unablässig und etwas an ihm erinnerte sie an ein Tier, das seine Beute vor dem Angriff beobachtete.

„Du bist nicht gekommen, weil du dich fürchtest." Spocks Stimme wurde immer tiefer und beschwörender - zu etwas, das sie nicht kannte. „Und du fürchtest dich zu Recht."


	18. Chapter 18

Pavel Chekov wurde unsanft aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen. Er schrak von seinem weichen warmen Laken auf, einen Augenblick benebelt. Die Hand jedoch griff in jahrelang antrainierter Routine eines Taktikoffiziers zu seinem Phaser auf dem Nachttisch. Niemand an Bord hätte es dem jungen Russen zugetraut, dass er mit einer Waffe neben seinem Bett schlief. Aber es war so.

„Chekov `ier", meldete er sich und seine Stimme hörte sich schon wacher an, als er sich fühlte.

Fast automatisiert stand er bereits auf, griff nach seiner Uniform, noch bevor man ihn davon informiert hatte, was los war. Den Taktischen Offizier der Enterprise weckte man nicht ohne Grund zu einer so unmenschlichen Stunde.

„Sicherheit in mein Quartier", antwortete eine ton- und atemlose Stimme, die fast mehr ein Flüstern war, als etwas anderes.

Pavel hielt einen Moment inne, als er seine Hosen zumachte und sah überrascht zur Decke auf. Seine jugendlichen Züge waren in Ernsthaftigkeit erstarrt.

„Mr. Spock, sind Sie das?"

Sofort sprang er in Aktion, zog sich ein Hemd über und Schuhe an, während er zeitgleich ein Sicherheitsteam zusammen befehligte.

„Computer, Quelle der eingegangenen Kommunikation auswindig maken!"

„Commander Spocks Quartier", meldete die Computerstimme und bestätigte Chekovs Vermutung.

Sofort öffnete der Russe einen neuen Kanal.

„Keptin, es gibt ein Sicherheitsproblem in Commander Spocks Quartier!"

STSTST

Oh mein Gott, es ist passiert, schoss es Jim durch den Kopf, als er aus seinem Bett hechtete.

Nicht, dass er gewusst hätte, was genau passiert war. Aber wie die Schwüle eines Gewitters hatte die ganze Zeit eine Spannung in der Luft gelegen. Das wurde ihm nun klar. Und jetzt musste der Sturm losgebrochen sein.

Er kam in der Krankenstation an und alles war in heillosem Durcheinander. Schwester Chapel eilte umher, irgendwo hörte er Pilles angespannte Stimme Instruktionen geben. Es roch nach Blut und Schweiß in der Station.

Das medizinische Personal kümmerte sich um die Verletzten. Woher zum Teufel kamen die vielen blutenden Besatzungsmitglieder?

Jim stand mitten in der Station und drehte sich um seine eigene Achse, die Situation nicht begreifend. Um ihn herum stöhnten die Verletzten und zu seiner Rechten hörte er ein hohes leidliches Wimmern. Chapel war dort über ein Medibett gebeugt und betrachtete besorgt die Anzeigen der Konsole. Jims Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er glaubte die große, schlanke Gestalt erkennen zu können.

„Uhura!", erkannte er und rannte zu der Liege.

Wenn Nyota Uhura ihn hörte, so gab sie es nicht zu erkennen. Das Gesicht zu einer Maske aus Schmerz und Panik verzerrt, lag sie da zwischen Bewusstlosigkeit und Wachen. Das leise Wimmern war eindeutig von ihr gekommen.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Kirk sofort die Schwester.

Die blonde Frau wählte gerade ein Hypospray, um es Nyota zu geben. Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Ich glaube, das war Commander Spock", brachte sie hervor und injizierte die klare Flüssigkeit.

Nyotas Körper entspannte sich sichtlich, als ihr Bewusstsein eingab.

„Spock?" Jims Stimme war so voller Unglaube.

Einen Moment starrte er einfach nur auf die Konsole ohne irgendetwas wahrzunehmen. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er erkannte, was die Geräte anzeigten. Nyotas linke Hand war gebrochen.

„Warum wird sie nicht behandelt?", fragte er fast vorwurfsvoll und die Schwester sah ihn entsetzt und entschuldigend an.

„Ich habe ihr ein weiteres Schmerzmittel gegeben. Doktor McCoy wird sich um sie kümmern, sobald Lieutenant Chekovs Zustand stabil ist."

Das versetzte Jim einen weiteren Schlag in die Magengegend. Er nahm nicht mehr viel von dem wahr, was Chapel versuchte, ihm zu erklären. Was hatte er nur angerichtet? Warum hatte er Spock so sehr unterschätzt, wo er doch selbst Zeuge von dessen Kraft geworden war?

Plötzlich ausgelaugt lehnte er sich an eine Wand und sah auf die Männer, die auf den Medibetten lagen und versorgt wurden. Es waren sechs an der Zahl. Zusammen mit Nyota und Chekov hatte es acht Verletzte gegeben.

Fast unbewusst tastete er nach der Konsole zu seiner Linken und rief den Aufenthaltsort von Spock ab. Der Halbvulkanier befand sich in der Brigg. Sicher verwahrt. Wie man ihn dort hin bekommen hatte, konnte Jim nicht sagen.

Mit der Zeit beruhigte sich die Situation in der Krankenstation um ihn herum. Pille trat nach einer Stunde aus dem abgeschotteten OP-Bereich, einen sauberen Kittel tragend. Der Arzt hatte seine Kluft sicher gewechselt.

Er trat an Nyota heran, die inzwischen dem Sedativum erlegen und eingeschlafen war. Ihre Züge spiegelten das Grauen der vergangenen Stunde wieder und konnten nicht einmal im Schlaf entspannen.

Pille wandte sich zu Chapel, welche ihm einen kurzen Bericht gab. Jim beobachtete, wie der Doktor geschickt die gebrochene Hand richtete und Knochen und Muskeln heilte. Nach einer halben Stunde war lediglich ein Hämatom darauf zurück geblieben, sowie auf ihrer rechten Wange.

Die Stirn in Falten trat Pille an Jim heran, als er mit dem Zustand seiner Patienten zufrieden schien.

„Wie geht es Chekov?", war Jims erste besorgte Frage.

„Nun, ich habe ihn wieder zusammenflicken können. Er hatte eine gebrochene Nase und gebrochene Rippen. Elle und Speiche des rechten Armes ebenfalls komplett durch. Wenn ich von den vielen Prellungen und Schnitten anfange, kann ich bis morgen noch reden", gab Pille ihm seinen grausigen Bericht. „Der Junge wird sich so schnell nicht wieder in einem direkten Zweikampf mit einem wütenden Vulkanier versuchen. Er wird eine Weile keinen Dienst tun können."

„Spock war wütend? Er hat das wirklich alles angerichtet?" Jim rang noch immer nach Erklärung.

Pille atmete müde aus und rieb sich den Nasenrücken.

„Das war das, was ich aus Uhuras hysterischen Schreien herausgefunden habe, Jim. Was sich wirklich zugetragen hat, solltest du die Sicherheitsmänner fragen, die derzeit bei Bewusstsein sind."

Jim konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es sich anhörte, wenn Uhura hysterisch war. Aber vor kurzem hatte er sich die starke und selbstbewusste Frau auch nicht wimmernd vorstellen können. Er atmete tief ein und sah sich um.

„Wen kann ich damit belasten?"

„Harris ist stabil und scheint es gut verarbeitet zu haben."

„Wie steht es jetzt mit Uhura?"

„Ihre Hand konnte ich behandeln und auch die Prellungen werden zurückgehen. Physisch kommt sie wieder in Ordnung."

Jim wusste, dass das nicht ihre Psyche mit einschloss. Was auch immer sie erlebt hatte, war sicherlich traumatisierend. Er sah noch einmal zu der bewusstlosen Frau, deren Pein sich so offensichtlich auf ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte. Es tat ihm plötzlich unglaublich leid, dass er vorhin im Turbolift nicht darauf beharrt hatte, dass sie ihm alles sagen möge. Es war klar, dass sie das hier irgendwie hatte kommen sehen. Oder zumindest die warnenden Anzeichen dafür erkannt hatte.

Jetzt war es dafür zu spät.

„Ich hätte früher reagieren müssen…"

Pille sah mitleidig zu Jim, wusste aber nicht, was er ihm zum Trost sagen konnte. Sie hatten beide versagt. Wie hatten sie so töricht sein können, Spock einfach seinen Gefühlen zu überlassen. Und plötzlich wurde es Pille bewusst, warum der Halbvulkanier eine Betäubung so entschieden abgelehnt hatte. Womöglich hatte er es geahnt und befürchtet, dass er die Kontrolle verlieren könnte. Spock hatte das hier nicht beschleunigen wollen.

Pille ließ geschlagen den Kopf sinken, als er all dies erkannte.

„Wir haben die Zeichen alle nicht richtig gedeutet. Woher hätten wir wissen können, was in Spocks Kopf vorgeht? Wie hätte Spock mit dieser Situation fertig werden können, wenn er doch nicht einmal mit Gefühlen zurrecht kommt."

„Welche Situation, worauf spielst du an, Leonard?" Jim nutzte Pilles Vornamen nur in äußerst persönlichen und ernsten Situationen.

„Ich habe eine Theorie, Jim." Pille wartete einen Moment, um sich der kompletten Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes gewiss zu sein. „Das hier hat alles mit diesem verdammten mentalen Kampf zwischen Spock und Sagreal angefangen. Sarek selbst hat gesagt, dass solche Angriffe tief in die Psyche eingreifen können. Wir beide haben gesehen, was Spock mit Sagreal gemacht hat." Wieder machte er eine Pause, um Jim die Zeit zu geben, seine Worte nachzuvollziehen. „Was ist, wenn Spocks Logikbarriere nicht zusammengebrochen ist, weil er einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte?"

„Du meinst… das war Sagreals Verschulden?"

Jim überlegte, ob Pille durch diese Vermutung nicht einfach nur die Verantwortlichkeit Spocks delegieren wollte.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst. Aber ich will Spock keineswegs schützen. Es ist nur… logisch."

Jim zog beide Brauen hoch in Erwartung einer Erklärung.

„Erinnerst du dich an das Gespräch zwischen Sagreal und Spock auf der Brücke?"

Das Gespräch und den Kampf sich wieder ins Gedächtnis rufend, fiel es Jim plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er starrte Pille entsetzt an.

„Du meinst, ER hat es Spock befohlen?"

„Sagreal gab Spock den Befehl zu töten, ich habe es selbst gehört. Und es geschah, als die beiden mental verbunden waren. Spock würde das Uhura niemals antun, egal wie schlecht es ihm geht oder wie emotional er gerade ist." Pilles Argumentationskette erschien möglich.

Und der Arzt hatte Recht. Spock würde niemals ohne Grund so viele Leute verletzen. Schon gar nicht Nyota.

„Ich muss mit ihm reden und ich möchte, dass du mit kommst", meinte er zu Pille.

Dieser nickte und Jim wandte sich um, um mit Harris zu reden.

Der Ensign sah auf, als der Captain sich ihm näherte. Sofort wollte er Haltung annehmen, aber Jim hielt ihn zurück.

„Entspannen Sie sich Ensign, Sie haben für heute schon genug Aufregung gehabt", wies er den jungen Mann an.

Harris sah älter aus, als er war. Der Kerl war ein Bär von einem Mann, mit viel Muskelmasse und einem dementsprechend breiten Kreuz. Jim hätte sich zweimal überlegt, ob er es mit einem solchen Mann aufnehmen würde. Für Spock jedoch bedeuteten seine menschlichen Maßstäbe nicht viel.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte Jim nach.

Harris nickte und hielt sich den Kopf an der Seite, wo noch eine dicke Beule prangte.

„Ja, Sir. Ein bisschen Schädelbrummen, aber ansonsten bin ich fit. Vielen Dank."

Kirk nickte und lehnte sich entspannt an die Liege des Patienten.

„Haben Sie mitbekommen, was da in Spocks Quartier passiert ist?"

„Ja", nickte Harris. „Fast komplett. Mr. Chekov hat Trupp drei zusammengerufen, wir sollten uns zum Quartier des Commanders begeben. Als wir eintrafen war es bereits zu spät. Lieutenant Uhura lag weinend zu Boden unweit der Tür und hielt sich den linken Arm. Sie hat gezittert und geschrieen, so habe ich sie noch nie gesehen. Commander Spock saß in der anderen Ecke des Raumes. Als Lieutenant Chekov versuchte, sich ihm zu nähern, hat er einfach angegriffen. Wir haben versucht, ihn von Chekov wegzuziehen, aber er hat uns einfach zur Seite geworfen und weiter auf den Lieutenant eingeprügelt, bis Carter ihn mit einem Phaserstrahl betäubt hat."

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was ihn so wütend gemacht hat?"

Der junge Mann schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber wenn Sie mich fragen, Sir, hier stimmt etwas nicht. Der Commander ist nicht der Typ Men…" über seine eigenen Worte verblüfft, hielt Harris kurz inne, dann fuhr er fort. „Er ist nicht der Mann, der schnell aus der Haut fährt. Ich hoffe, Lieutenant Uhura und Lieutenant Chekov geht es bald besser. Aber genauso hoffe ich, dass Sie schnell herausfinden, was mit Commander Spock los ist."

Kurz musste Jim innerlich lächeln angesichts der Besorgnis Harris' um Spock. Es zeigte ihm, wie gut seine Crew tatsächlich war. Es hätte ebenso gut sein können, dass der Mann aus Ermangelung von Mitgefühl gegenüber Spock eine sehr viel feindseligere Haltung hatte. Aber in diesen Situationen zeigte sich, wie viel Respekt ihm entgegen gebracht wurde.

STSTST

Jim und Pille begaben sich auf direktem Wege zur Brigg. Weder hatten sie eine Vorstellung von Spocks körperlichem Zustand, noch von dem, was sie sonst noch erwarten konnte. Und es war merkwürdig, als sie vor dem Energiefeld von Spocks Zelle standen. Das alles hatte einen faden Beigeschmack, der Anblick war unglaublich grotesk und belastend zugleich.

Spock lag dort auf der Pritsche, wo man ihn hingelegt hatte auf der Seite, ihnen zugewandt. Er schlief einen unruhigen Schlaf. In Traumbildern gefangen zuckte sein Körper hin und wieder unregelmäßig von Impulsen seines Unterbewusstseins geschüttelt zusammen.

Sein unentspannter Gesichtsausdruck ähnelte Nyotas in mancherlei Hinsicht. Schmerz und Verwirrung und Pein ließen seine Züge fremd wirken.

Er war noch bewusstlos von dem Phaserschuss, der ihn nieder gestreckt hatte, aber seine Träume suchten ihn heim.

„Er ist so, seit sie ihn hergebracht haben", berichtete der Chefingenieur.

Scotty, der sich dezent im Hintergrund hielt, sah von seiner Kontrollkonsole auf. Er war sofort herunter zur Brigg bestellt worden. Zwar ging man davon aus, dass die Einrichtung korrekt funktionierte, doch hatte Jim die Brigg noch niemals nutzen müssen. Sicher war sicher. Pille hatte den Tricorder heraus genommen und scannte Spock auf Entfernung.

„Kann sein, dass er jeden Moment aufwacht, Jim. Ich würde da nicht rein gehen."

Jim nahm die Warnung zur Kenntnis.

„Kannst du irgendwas feststellen?"

Pille zog die Stirn in Konzentration kraus.

„Hoher Adrenalinspiegel, Testosteron, Serotonin, Vulandarin, seine Hormone spielen völlig verrückt."

„Können wir was tun, um dem entgegen zu wirken?"

„Ich könnte ihm etwas geben, das die Hormonausschüttung reduziert. Sein menschliches Adrenalin, zusammen mit dem hohen Ausstoß an seinem vulkanischen Vulandarin wirken fast wie ein Rauschmittel. Kein Wunder, dass er ausgeflippt ist, wenn man den ganzen Stress bedenkt."

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir bringen es hinter uns", meinte Jim.

Pille presste die Lippen zusammen und wog noch einmal das Risiko ab, da hinein zu gehen. Dann aber suchte er in seinem Medikit nach der benötigten Phiole.

„Spock?", fragte Jim plötzlich.

Als der Arzt aufsah, erschrak er fast zu Tode. Weder hatte er gesehen, noch gehört, wie Spock sich ihnen genähert hatte. Aber plötzlich stand er direkt vor ihnen und starrte sie an. Fast wäre Leonard einen Schritt zurück gewichen, trotz der Energiewand, die sie trennte. Es kostete viel Beherrschung, das nicht zu tun.

Spock reagierte nicht verbal auf Jims Anrede, noch gab er sonst eine Reaktion von sich. Er starrte sie nur an, mit einer Düsternis, die Pille nicht von ihm kannte. Seine Augen, sonst das einzig menschliche an ihm, mit dieser ständigen unterschwelligen Zurückhaltung, glänzten gefährlich drohend.

„Spock, ich muss Ihnen etwas verabreichen, um Ihren Hormonspiegel wenigstens auf ein erträgliches Maß herunter zu schrauben", versuche Pille zu erklären und fragte sich, warum er sich auf einmal so fürchtete. Spock war sicher von ihm getrennt, „Sie sind derzeit nicht Sie selbst und müssen behandelt werden. Unbedingt."

Die zwei dunklen Augen richteten sich auf Pille, fest, unnachgiebig… unlesbar. Leonards Impuls hätte ihm geboten fragend zu Jim zu sehen, aber er stellte fest, dass er außestande dazu war. Plötzlich schien ihm etwas die Kehle zuzuschnüren. Etwas, das er weder sehen, noch erklären konnte.

Da war nichts physisches, das ihn angriff. Aber trotzdem bekam er keine Luft mehr in seine Lungen.

Scotty sah hinten wieder auf, ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, als er Pille nach Luft schnappen hörte.

„Pille?" Jim wurde sich langsam bewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Spock? Tun… Sie das?", presste Leonard krächzend hervor.

Und da regte sich der Halbvulkanier, kam noch ein Stück näher an die Energiewand, so dass ihn und McCoy nur noch zwanzig Zentimeter trennten. Kalte Freude zauberte ein Lächeln auf Spocks blasse Lippen und als er sprach, war es nicht er selbst.

„Raten Sie noch mal", zischte er und Pilles Augen weiteten sich in Schock.


	19. Chapter 19

Hiho! Oh, flaut die Trekkimania bereits wieder ab? Ist ja echt krass. Kaum noch neue Schreiberlinge hier.

Aber was solls. Die Story geht weiter. Wir füllen das deutsche Genre schon irgendwie ^^.

- Kapitel 19 -

„Raten Sie noch mal", zischte er und Pilles Augen weiteten sich in Schock.

Auch Jim weckte diese fremde Stimme aus seiner Starre und er trat in Aktion. Sofort sprang er an die nächste Konsole und leitete ein betäubendes Gas in die Zelle. Scotty war sofort mit einem Phaser in der Hand zur Stelle, dazu bereit das Kraftfeld auszuschalten, um zu schießen. Spocks Kopf schnellte herum, als er das Gas bemerkte und er warf Kirk einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Hören Sie auf damit, oder ich zerquetsche auf der Stelle seine Luftröhre", knurrte er und Pille begann plötzlich panisch nach Luft zu schnappen.

Jim zögerte nicht und schaltete das Gas sofort wieder ab. Er glaubte nicht, dass Spock bluffte. Diese wahnsinnige Drohung in Spocks Augen ließ ihn sofort folgen. Das Gas hörte auf zu strömen und ein leises Pfeifen setzte ein, als Pilles Luftröhre sich ein Stück weit öffnete. Der Doktor stand noch immer direkt vor Spock, die Hände nach der unsichtbaren Bedrohung den Hals absuchend, ohne Aussichten auf Erfolg.

Seine Lippen wurden bereits blau und Jim rannte an seine Seite.

„Aufhören!", verlangte er so fest er konnte.

Spock legte den Kopf schief, sah ihn unbeeindruckt an.

„Oder was?"

Oder ich muss Sie erschießen…

Jim wusste, dass dies die einzige Antwort war, die er laut Starfleet geben konnte und die sicherstellte, dass Spock nicht noch jemandem schadete. Pilles Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er stürzte zu Boden. Jim versuchte seinen Fall zu bremsen. Das Gewicht seines Freundes war zu schwer und so ließ er ihn kontrolliert ab. Pille wand sich, rang nach Atem, aber es war aussichtslos. Hilflos kniete Jim daneben, wusste nicht, was er tun konnte.

„Spock, hören Sie damit auf." Jim hatte seinen Ton geändert und sprach sein Gegenüber nun auf einer persönlicheren Ebene an. „Kommen Sie, Sie wollen das nicht. Lassen Sie McCoy los!"

Pille neben ihm gab ein jappsendes, erstickendes Geräusch von sich. Seine Augen begannen zu flattern, als er um Bewusstsein rang.

„Sie wissen nicht, was ICH will", entgegnete Spock und diesmal war mehr Rage in seiner Stimme.

Das war auf keinen Fall Spock…

„Dann sagen Sie es mir. Sagen Sie mir, was Sie wollen!"

„Ich will ein Schiff", forderte Spock sofort. „Und ich will Zugriff auf Ihren Antrieb, um sicher zu stellen, dass Sie mich nicht verfolgen."

„Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht tun kann."

„Sie werden es tun!", entgegnete Spock sofort.

In Jim wuchs Verzweiflung heran, Leonard neben ihm wurde immer ruhiger. Tränen der Ohnmacht traten ihm in die Augen, als er zwischen seinen beiden Freunden stand. Er musste eine Entscheidung fällen. Und er wusste bereits, dass er sich in diesem Moment nicht für Spock entscheiden durfte.

„Sie wissen, ich kann das nicht tun!", schrie er und ließ seiner Wut freien Lauf.

„Geben Sie mir ein Schiff", drängte Spock unnachgiebig und ihr Wortwechsel wurde lückenlos und verzahnt, als sie beide gleichzeitig ihre Stellung kundtaten.

„Laut Sternenflottenvorschrift sechs fünfzehn ist es mir untersagt, Forderungen von Geiselnehmern eigenmächtig zu erfüllen, wenn diese die Sicherheit meines Schiffes und der Besatzung bedeuten!"

„Ein Schiff, Kirk, und Zugang zum Warpkern! Sofort! Oder der Doktor stirbt auf der Stelle!"

Jim wandte schon den Kopf zu Scotty, um ihm das Zeichen zum Abschalten des Energiefeldes und Schießen zu geben, als beide – Angreifer und Angegriffener – plötzlich zusammenzuckten.

Pille sog laut und gierig Luft in seine Lungen, die auf einmal die Luftröhre wieder passieren konnte. Jim half seinem Freund, sich auf die Ellenbogen zu stemmen, als dieser kopfschüttelnd blinzelte. Pilles Gesicht war rot angelaufen vor Luftmangel und er tastete noch immer panisch an seinem Hals entlang. Als er mehrere Atemzüge genommen hatte und Sauerstoff sein Blut wieder anreicherte, sah er angsterfüllt auf und drückte sich mit den Füßen weiter zurück, um Distanz zwischen sich und Spock zu bringen. Zugleich griff er Halt suchend nach Jims Arm.

Als Pille wieder aufsah, entdeckte er, dass Spock keineswegs mehr gnadenlos auf ihn herabblickte. Stattdessen stand der Halbvulkanier halb gebeugt vor der Energiewand und keuchte, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt.

„Hör auf", beschwor er irgendwen oder irgendwas. „Hör auf… hör auf", wiederholte er wieder und wieder.

Jim sah Pille fragend an, als wolle er die Bestätigung, dass alles in Ordnung war. Dieser wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit lange genug ihm zu, um ihm zuzunicken. Langsam und ganz vorsichtig richtete Jim sich dann wieder auf und wandte sich Spock zu.

„Spock?", fragte er leise.

Noch immer in seiner gebeugten Haltung und tief durchatmend, sah Spock auf und der Unterschied war wie Tag und Nacht. In Körperhaltung, in Gesichtsausdruck und vor allem in seinen Augen. Er sah ihn – Jim – an, auf seinen Namen reagierend. Aber es war auch klar ersichtlich, dass er völlig erschöpft war und die Kontrolle drohte ihm zu entgleiten. Seine Gesichtszüge konnten sich nicht zwischen logischer Nüchternheit und Entsetzen entscheiden und so kam es, dass Spock die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste, um überhaupt einen Hauch von Selbstbeherrschtheit vortäuschen zu können.

„Jim", brachte er schwer atmend hervor. „Was… was ist passiert?"

In diesem Moment schien irgendeine Erinnerung in ihm aufzuflammen und seine Augen weiteten sich. Spock gab es auf, seinen Körper beherrschen zu wollen, der sich plötzlich zusammenfaltete. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ihm jemand kalte Klauen in sein Herz gegraben, als er sich bewusst wurde, was er nur Stunden zuvor getan hatte.

„Nyota", keuchte er, als er zu Boden fiel und sich mit Mühe auf Händen und Knien halten konnte. „Chekov…"

„Ruhig atmen, Spock", versuchte Jim seinem Freund durch die Wand hindurch beizustehen.

Es sah so aus, als hyperventiliere Spock.

„Versuchen Sie, ruhig zu atmen. Beide werden wieder auf die Beine kommen."

Als würde Spock diesen Worten nicht trauen, sah er auf zu Pille, dessen Gesichtsfarbe sich allmählich wieder normalisierte. Der Doktor nickte zustimmend.

Dennoch. Spock konnte nicht einmal ansatzweise seine Gefühle vertuschen. Er schloss die Augen und sein Gesicht spiegelte bloßen Schmerz und tiefe Schuld wider.

„Spock, sie wird in Ordnung kommen, das müssen Sie uns glauben. Jetzt ist es aber wichtig zu wissen, was mit Ihnen passiert. Sie brauchen medizinische Hilfe, aber wir können nicht zu Ihnen hinein, ohne zu wissen, was geschehen ist und wie wir sicher gehen können, dass Sie uns nicht wieder angreifen", Jim sprach sehr eindringlich, aber der Halbvulkanier schien nicht zu hören und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Spock, hören Sie mich?"

„Sie hatte solche Angst", sagte Spock leise zwischen den Atemstößen. „Sie… hatte so unglaubliche Angst. Sie sah mich an, wie ein Ungeheuer. Ich habe ihr Handgelenk gebrochen, wie ein Streichholz. Und es fühlte sich…" Jetzt war es vorbei.

Sie konnten das stille Weinen deutlich erkennen, als seine Schultern zu beben begannen.

Scotty stand hilflos daneben und wusste nicht, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte. Er fühlte sich so völlig fehl am Platze. Wenigstens half er Dr. McCoy auf, als dieser glaube, genug Kraft gesammelt zu haben. Der Captain und der CMO schienen es nicht für nötig zu befinden, ihm das alles zu erklären. Das Verhalten des Ersten Offiziers war ihm unergründlich.

„Sie haben gesagt, ich solle noch einmal raten", sprach Pille ruhig und mit rauer, schmerzender Stimme. „Auf die Frage, ob Sie es sind, der mich angreift. Erinnern Sie sich?"

Spock sah zögernd auf, schüttelte dann sachte den Kopf.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie angegriffen zu haben, Doktor."

„Aber Sie erinnern sich, Uhura angegriffen zu haben?" Jim war nun sichtlich verwirrt.

Das alles wurde immer unerklärlicher und unlogischer.

„Ich kann nicht…" Spocks Stimme verlor sich im heißeren Flüstern.

„Was? Was können Sie nicht?", hakte McCoy schnell nach.

„Ich kann nicht… kann nicht schlafen. Ich bin müde…"

Jim sah Pille fragend an, ob es einen Sinn machen würde, Spock ein Schlafmittel anzubieten. Es kam ihm profan vor, diese komplexe Misere durch ein einfaches Schlafmittel lösen zu können. Pille schüttelte nur den Kopf und ergriff selbst das Wort.

„Das macht keinen Sinn", aber gerade, als er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, fiel ihm seine vorherige Vermutung wieder ein. „Deswegen haben Sie auf ein Sedativum verzichtet, nicht wahr? Sie haben etwas Derartiges befürchtet."

„Doktor, ich kann nicht denken", Spock richtete sich schwerfällig in eine aufrechte Sitzhaltung.

Es sah schwierig und anstrengend aus. Der Halbvulkanier konnte nicht verbergen, wie viel Kraft er gerade investierte. Spock glättete seine verzerrten, emotionsgeladenen Gesichtszüge und von einer Sekunde auf die andere, versank er in tiefe Stille.

Scotty verengte die Augen zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen, als er überlegte, ob der Commander tatsächlich gerade eingeschlafen war. Seine Atmung ging nicht tief genug, war viel zu flach. Zudem… wer konnte schon im Sitzen schlafen?

„Spock?", sprach Jim ihn an.

Keine Reaktion. Spock saß dort, wie zu Stein erstarrt. Pille neben ihm prüfte die Anzeigen seines Tricorders.

„Sein Puls beruhigt sich, aber seine Hirnaktivitäten sind enorm. Merkwürdig. Es ist, als liefe sein Verstand einen Marathon, während sein Körper völlig runter gefahren wird", er sah zu Jim auf. „Ich glaube, er ist in einer Art Trance oder Meditation."

„Er schaltet sich einfach ab", dachte Jim laut nach und sah hinüber zu dem erstarrten Bildnis. „Mit dir alles in Ordnung?", wandte er sich nach einigen Sekunden an Pille.

Auf dessen Gesicht stand tiefe Nachdenklichkeit und ein nicht unbekannter Ausdruck von Besorgnis. Unbewusst reichte Leonards Hand herauf, auf seinen Hals abzielend. Aber als er sich der Bewegung bewusst wurde, hielt er inne.

„Er hat mich angegriffen", Pille hörte sich an, als könne er es selbst noch nicht glauben und Jim verstand, warum.

„Das war nicht Mr. Spock", warf Scotty plötzlich ein und der sonst so aufgeregte Unterton war völliger Ernsthaftigkeit gewichen. „Ich will verdammt sein, aber das war nicht der Commander."

Zusammen unternahmen sie den Versuch, Pille auf die Beine zu helfen. Dessen Knie waren jedoch noch so weich, dass er drohte einzuknicken. Jim spürte das Beben, welches durch den Körper seines Freundes ging. Seine Hände waren kalt, aber auf seiner Stirn stand Angstschweiß. Vorsichtig, aber bestimmt legte er Pilles Arm um seine Schultern und brachte ihn zusammen mit Scotty zu einem Stuhl hinter der Steuerkonsole.

Pille atmete schwer durch, das Adrenalin in seinem System verebbte langsam wieder. Jim wartete einige Minuten, um zu sehen, ob sein Freund sich wieder fassen konnte. Der Arzt lehnte seinen Kopf zurück, die Augen geschlossen und versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Erst als er sich einigermaßen sicher fühlte, blinzelte er. Fast sofort wanderte sein Blick zurück zur Zelle.

Jim kam nicht umhin, es ihm gleich zu tun.

„Wenn es nicht Spock war…" Jim wagte es nicht, diesen Gedanken weiterzuführen.

Aber Pille tat es.

„Ich habe eine Theorie und möchte wissen, was Sie beide davon halten." Pilles Stimme war so angeschlagen, dass jedes Wort im Hals schmerzte. „Wir alle haben gesehen, was auf der Brücke zwischen Spock und dem Botschafter vorgefallen ist. Zumindest, das Offensichtliche. Was aber, wenn da mehr geschehen ist? Sagreal hat mehr getan, als Spock nur zeitweise zu manipulieren. Irgendwie hat er es geschafft, gewisse Botschaften in seinen Kopf zu implantieren. Beispielsweise Lieutenant Uhura zu töten." Pille traute sich nun wieder einen Schritt näher an das Energiefeld. „Irgendwie hat er es zu weit in Spocks Psyche geschafft. Diese Botschaften treten allmählich zu Tage. Je länger Spock Druck ausgesetzt ist, desto wahrscheinlicher ist, dass es passiert. Und die Botschaften treten stärker hervor, wenn er das Bewusstsein verliert, weil dann seine ganze verdammte vulkanische Kontrolle zur Hölle fährt."

Pille schloss in einem Tonfall, dem man eine Art traurige Wut nachsagen konnte. Seine dunklen Augen waren auf Spock geheftet, der sich keinen Millimeter aus seiner Position gerührt hatte. Jim lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Das würde erklären, warum er sich nicht an den Angriff auf dich erinnert", fuhr Jim fort. „Er war betäubt durch den Faserschuss. Aber sind es nur Botschaften? Ich meine… er hat eben mit mir interagiert. Er hat mit uns geredet, uns gedroht und Forderungen gestellt. Als sei er bei Bewusstsein."

„Was, wenn Mr. Scott recht hat", unwillkürlich sahen beide Männer den Ingenieur an.

Dieser zog beide Brauen hoch und wusste nicht, worauf sie hinaus wollten.

„Was, wenn es nicht Spock war, sondern Sagreal."

Als Jim die Worte hörte, fand er sie absurd. Hatte er gerade noch ähnliche Gedanken verfolgt, so wurde die Theorie um ein vielfaches grotesker, als sie real in seinen Ohren klang.

Pille sah den Unglauben in Jim. Es war eine weit hergeholte Theorie. Moment. War es das tatsächlich? Erneut rief er sich das Wenige, das er über Vulkanier wusste in Erinnerung.

„Vulkanier sind telepatisch veranlagt, was sie zur Gedankenverschmelzung befähigt. Ist es ihnen dann auch möglich, ihr Bewusstsein zu transferieren? Ich habe nie davon gehört. Auf der anderen Seite wusste ich auch nicht, dass sie telekinetische Fähigkeiten haben", überlegte er laut.

„Telekinese? Sie meinen, Dinge bewegen mit bloßen Gedanken?" Scotty starrte den Doktor an.

„Wie sonst, sollte er es hinbekommen haben, mich durch das Energiefeld der Brigg fast umzubringen? Es steht nicht in irgendwelchen Datenbanken oder Lehrbüchern, aber Beweise habe ich für meinen Teil genug."

Da war etwas dran, überlegte Jim. Und plötzlich schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und einiges wurde klarer.

„So hat er es geschafft, nicht beim Schach zu verlieren! Dieser…", platzte er heraus.

„Wie meinen?"

„Er hat gemogelt!", antwortete Jim Pille und warf die Hände in die Höhe. „Er hat seine telepatischen Fähigkeiten eingesetzt, um meine Züge vorauszuahnen. Oh!" Jim blieb einen Moment erstaunt stehen, als ihm Weiteres bewusst wurde. „So hat er beim Fechten gegen Sulu gewonnen."

„Vulkanier benötigen zur Telepathie immer Körperkontakt", gab Pille zu bedenken.

„Genau", murmelte Jim zynisch. „Aber deine Telekinese-Idee ist so viel weniger weit hergeholt."

Stille legte sich zwischen sie alle. Es war eine wahnwitzige Theorie, aber war es nicht Spock selbst gewesen, der den logischen Leitspruch vertrat: „Wenn alles Wahrscheinliche ausgeschlossen wurde, muss das einzig Wahre das Unwahrscheinliche sein."

„Verdammt", fluchte Jim langsam und düster. „Wir haben ein mächtiges Problem", wieder richtete sich sein Blick auf Spock. „Was, wenn sein Bewusstsein zusammenbricht und diese… andere Persönlichkeit wieder hervortritt."

„Dann gnade uns Gott. Denn wie wir gesehen haben, er wird es nicht", murmelte der CMO mit kraftlosem Zittern in der Stimme.

STSTST

Jim musste Scotty nicht die Dringlichkeit erklären, die es rechtfertigte, die Maschinen der Enterprise bis ans Äußerste zu belasten. Die Ereignisse hatten den Ingenieur tief beeindruckt – wenn auch nicht gerade auf eine willkommene Art und Weise. Mit vollem Warp flog die Enterprise der Erde entgegen, die für Jims Geschmack zu weit weg war. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Spock unten in der Brigg die mentale Kontrolle aufrechterhielt, nach der er offensichtlich verzweifelt trachtete.

Jim brannte nicht auf eine weitere Begegnung mit seinem merkwürdigen Alter Ego.

Er war müde und fühlte sich ausgebrannt. Pille hatte ihm angeboten, ihm etwas zum Schlafen zu verabreichen. Aber Jim zweifelte an einem erholsamen Schlaf mit süßen Träumen. Er fand sich nach einem so harten Tag nicht mehr auf der Brücke ein, das würde Pille zu verhindern wissen. Aber an Entspannung war nicht zu denken. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage, insbesondere der letzten Stunden beschäftigten ihn. Erst nach einer dreiviertel Stunde, bemerkte er, dass er gedankenverloren aus dem großen Fenster seines Quartiers in den Warpraum-verzerrten Weltraum starrte. Die Sterne zogen in silbernen Streifen an seinem Sichtfeld vorbei, während die Krümmung des Raumes blau-grüne Verzerrungen vortäuschte. Jim bemerkte zwar, dass er untätig dahinstarrte, doch unterbrach er diese Tätigkeit deswegen nicht. Erst, als der Summer der Tür ihn aus den Gedanken riss, richtete er sich auf, seine Gelenke steif von der sitzenden Position.

„Ja?" Jim war es einerlei, dass er nicht gerade einladend klang.

Es war Pille, der sich im Türrahmen fand und ohne Zögern eintrat. In der Linken trug er eine Flasche goldroten Whiskey. Die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit glänzte verführerisch in der kunstvoll gefertigten Flasche.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du noch wach bist", grüßte der Arzt knapp und begab sich ohne Umweg zu dem Schrank, in dem Jim seine Gläser verstaute.

Jim rieb sich über den Nasenrücken und hörte, wie Pille zwei Gläser hervor holte und einschenkte. Sein Freund kannte sich hier in seinem Quartier fast ebenso gut aus, wie Jim selbst.

„Du bist ebenfalls schon weit über dem vorgeschriebenen Kontingent. Als Arzt solltest du das am Besten wissen."

Pille ließ sich in den zweiten Sessel gegenüber von Jim sinken, in dem gestern noch Spock mit ihm die Partie 3D-Schach gespielt hatte. Das eine Glas stellte er vor Jim, das andere schwenkte er sachte unter seiner Nase, als er sich zurück lehnte und seine Körperspannung von ihm abfiel. Jim beobachtete seinen Freund einen Moment. Pille sah müde aus, jetzt, da er saß, noch mehr. Dunkle Schatten unter seinen Augen erinnerten Jim an Uhuras Zustand, als sie zuletzt die Brücke verlassen hatte. Kaum zu glauben, dass Pille sich nach so einem harten Tag und einem Angriff noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Er konnte es sich denken, dass Pille sich auf der Krankenstation mit einem netten kleinen Aufputscher behandelt hatte, wollte aber ehrlich gesagt nicht wissen, mit was genau.

Sein Freund setzte das Glas an die Lippen und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Jim schnappte sich das seine und tat es ihm gleich. Er spürte die wohlige Wärme, als das holzige Aroma seine Zunge benetzte. Augenblicklich reagierte sein Körper auf den Alkohol und entspannte sich unwillkürlich. Jim sank ebenfalls tiefer in seinen Sessel.

„Wie sieht es in der Brigg aus?", fragte Jim nach Minuten der Stille.

„Unverändert. Spock regt sich nicht, spricht nicht. Er sitzt einfach nur da. Sein Hirn läuft auf Hochtouren, aber er gibt uns nicht den kleinsten Hinweis, was darin vorgeht. Die Adrenalinausschüttung ist zurückgegangen, was mich hoffen lässt, dass er es unter Kontrolle bekommt."

„Es dauert noch achtzehn Stunden bis wir die Erde erreichen", überlegte Jim laut.

Eine lange Zeit für jemanden, der mental und körperlich an der Grenze zum Zusammenbruch wandelte.

„Ist jemand bei ihm?"

Pille nickte.

„Toulard. Es ist einerlei, wen wir abstellen, Spock zu beobachten. Wenn er sich entscheidet anzugreifen, hat keiner von uns eine Chance."

Jims Gedanken schweiften zu Uhura und Chekov. Wenn einer von den beiden das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt hätte, hätte Pille es ihm schon längst gesagt.

„Glaubst du, ich hätte ihn irgendwie vom Schiff trennen sollen?", fragte Jim in den Raum.

„Ihn aussetzen auf einem unwirtlichen Planeten? Ihn in einem Shuttel mit Kurs auf die Erde setzen, sich selbst überlassen?" Pille schloss die Augen. „Guter Rat ist teuer, Jim. Als Schiffsarzt muss ich Spock als höchst gefährlich einstufen. Aber zugleich könnte ich es nicht verantworten, ihn sich selbst zu überlassen."

Jim nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Schuldbewusstsein stand gegen Verantwortungsbewusstsein. Pflicht gegen Freundschaft.

Pille konnte den Konflikt in Jim so deutlich erkennen, als sei das Wort „Hilfe" auf seine Stirn geschrieben. Und wahrlich sie waren beide in einer schwierigen Position. Jim vielleicht noch mehr, als er selbst. Manchmal wurde Jims Jugend dem Schiffsarzt schmerzlich bewusst. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob sein Freund das Kommando nicht zu früh übernommen hatte. Seit Neuestem fielen ihm Augenblicke wie dieser auf, wenn der Captain mit Entscheidungen rang und sich die Last der Verantwortung nur zu deutlich auf den jungenhaften Zügen niederschlug. Genau dann schwand diese Sehnsucht nach Abenteuern aus seinen leidenschaftlichen Augen. Aber es war unsinnig sich mit alternativen Szenarios zu quälen. Sie beide wussten, dass sie Spock nicht im Stich lassen würden.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe", brummte er. „Das wird die Flotte schon tun, wenn wir heim kommen. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass es keine Option gewesen wäre, Spock irgendwo zurückzulassen. Wo ist dein nicht enden wollendes Vertrauen in deine Freunde? Wo ist dein unerschütterlicher Glaube an die Lösung für jedwedes Problem?"

„Ich habe keinerlei Kontrolle über die Situation", entgegnete Jim matt.

Pille lehnte sich in seinem Sessel vor, stützte die Arme auf die Knie und sah Jim fest an.

„Du hörst dich an… wie ein Vulkanier."

Jim musste lachen. Aber es war ein bitteres Lachen, das zeigte, wie schnell er in den letzten Monaten gereift war. Und es schwand nur allzu schnell.

„Er wird es schaffen, nicht wahr?" Es war keine richtige Frage.

Aber Pille antwortete dennoch.

„Er ist der sturste Goblin, den ich kenne. Er wird es schaffen. Schon allein, um mir bald wieder auf die Nerven gehen zu können."


	20. Chapter 20

*seufz* Kaum zu fassen, die Trekkimania scheint schon wieder fast verflogen zu sein. Kaum noch jemand im deutschsprachigen raum auf . Ich freue mich jetzt schon, wenn die DVD herauskommt. Was solls, mich hat sie noch immer im Griff und ich präsentiere hier das nächste kapitel! Viel Spaß!

- Kapitel 20 -

Es war ein schrecklich mürbes Erwachen. Jim fühlte sich, als wäre er drei Tage durch die sengende Wüste gelaufen. Seine Gelenke waren steif und knackten, als er den Kopf in den Nacken rollen ließ.

„Aaah", entrann ihm ein Stöhnen und er blinzelte gegen die Dunkelheit seines Quartiers.

Es war immer dunkel im Weltall, wenn man kein künstliches Licht anschaltete. Und genau das tat Jim. Ein weiteres Stöhnen. Mit einem Befehl dämmte er sogleich die Helligkeit. Erst dann bemerkte er, dass nicht er da gestöhnt hatte. Als er mit einem mal wacher wurde, sah er gegenüber von sich Pille. Der Arzt saß tief im Sessel, die Arme über die Lehnen hängend und die Beine auf dem niedrigen Tisch vor ihnen. Er wachte unerfreut, geweckt von der Helligkeit.

„Morgen", grüßte Jim ihn murmelnd und stellte fest, dass er sich wie nach einer durchzechten Nacht anhörte.

„Mhm", brachte Pille schlechtgelaunt hervor und machte eine abwertende Handbewegung in seine Richtung, um den Arm dann wieder über die Lehne fallen zu lassen.

Jim stemmte sich aus dem Sessel und ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass sie immerhin sieben Stunden geschlafen hatten. Wenn man es denn Schlaf hatte nennen können.

Zu fertig, um zu versuchen, Pille auf die Beine zu bewegen, schleppte er sich ins Bad und nahm eine kalte Dusche. Sie erfrischte und weckte einige seiner Lebensgeister aus dem Koma. Und als Jim heraustrat, entschloss er sich, Pille nach einem Kopfschmerzmittel zu fragen.

Sein Freund kämpfte gerade mit der Orientierung, als Jim wieder in den Wohnbereich zurückging. Sichtlich angeschlagen von der ungemütlichen Nacht. Aber wenigstens hatten sie in Gesellschaft zu ein wenig Zerstreuung gefunden.

Jims erster Weg führte ihn in die Brigg, während Pille sich zur Krankenstation auf machte. Wie erwartet hatte sich nichts geändert. Jim bemerkte, dass Enttäuschung in ihm aufstieg. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, Spock kerzengerade und mit seiner üblichen Strenge vorzufinden.

Was für ein Unsinn, mahnte Jim sich gedanklich.

Spock würde nicht über Nacht genesen, ebenso wenig, wie es Chekov und Uhura würden. Aber bei letzteren beiden war er sicher, dass sie irgendwann wieder in Ordnung kommen würden. Warum er Spocks Zustand heute als so belastend empfand, wusste er nicht. Vielleicht lag es an der schweren Nacht. Vielleicht aber auch daran, dass die bloße Idee von dem, was sie sich gestern zusammen gereimt hatten, ihm Angst machte.

Vorsichtig ging er in die Knie und betrachtete sich seinen Freund, der nicht zu ihm herüber sah.

„Spock?" versuchte er es nach einer Weile.

Es kam keine Reaktion. Jim atmete tief durch, presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen. Er hätte so gerne gewusst, was da in Spock vorging. Wie war sein Zustand? Wie fühlte er sich? Konnte er sich kontrollieren?

Aber sein Erster Offizier würde ihm nicht wie üblich, den Statusbericht geben.

Einen Moment schoss das Bild von gestern durch Jims Gedanken. Spocks kalte fremde Augen, die ihn anstarrten.

Jim schüttelte den Kopf, um es schnell zu vertreiben. Und einen Moment erwartete er, dass Spock ihn in diesem Augenblick wieder so anschaute. Allein das reichte aus, sein Herz zum schlagen zu bringen.

Die Brigg war still, bis auf das leise Vibrieren des Warpantriebs, das hier unten lauter zu hören war. Spocks Augen blieben geschlossen.

STSTST

„Nyota."

Ihre Umgebung wurde von einer Art Dämmerung erhellt. Sie fühlte sich an einen Frühjahrsmorgen erinnert. Nebelschwaden zogen sich strähnig um sie herum, während die Sonne hindurch brach und alles in ein milchiges Licht tauchte. Nyota konnte keinen Meter weit sehen. Auf ihrer Haut spürte sie die Kälte der Luft, die sich feucht auf ihr nieder schlug. Die Luft roch frisch und erdig.

„Nyota", rief er sie, führte sie sanft in die diesseitige Welt.

Sie stand auf festem ebenem Grund und wurde sich ihrer gewahr.

Wo bin ich? Fragte sie sich unwillkürlich, als es ihr dämmerte.

„Ich träume", erkannte sie erstaunt.

Selten hatte sie Träume bewusst erlebt, wenn gar gefühlt. Die Kälte war erfrischend und belebte ihren Geist. Sie war hellwach und doch schlief sie. Dies erkannt, wandte sie sich um. Überall graue Schleier.

Moment, hatte da nicht gerade jemand nach ihr gerufen?

„Hallo?" fragte sie unsicher in die Einsamkeit hinein.

Ein eisiger Hauch berührte ihren Nacken und sie schrak erschrocken herum. Ihre schwarzen Augen weit aufgerissen sah sie in den Nebel. Aber zu erkennen war da nichts.

„Nyota."

Sie kannte diese Stimme!

„Spock!" rief sie, nicht sicher in welche Richtung. „Spock, wo bist du?"

Wenn dies ein Traum war, dann konnte sie darüber herrschen und ihn manipulieren, wurde ihr plötzlich klar. Es war alles von ihrem eigenen Verstand kreiert. Dennoch war sie sich nicht sicher, ob dies ein normaler Traum war. Nichts desto trotz versuchte sie es. In ihrem Geist formte sie ihren Wunsch, in ihrer Vorstellung seine Umrisse. Und ihre Umgebung gehorchte!

Vor ihr, in den Schwaden, verfestigte sich eine dunkle Silhouette. Bekannte Schultern, der schlanke Körperbau. Aber er war zu weit weg, als dass sie sein Gesicht hätte erkennen können.

„Spock?" fragte sie und trat einen Schritt näher.

„Du hast mich gefunden, Nyota", antwortete die sanfte ruhende Stimme mit einem leisen Unterton zurückgehaltener Freude.

Er war es wirklich! Nyotas Herz begann wild zu schlagen, als sie dies erkannte. Hier in dieser Traumwelt, von den Schwaden verdeckt, schien ihr Spock viel mehr der ihre, als in der realen kalten Wirklichkeit. Sie tat einen weiteren Schritt. Und noch einen. Der Schatten vor ihr schien jedoch nicht näher zu kommen. Sie sah ihn deutlich, aber selbst als sie einen Satz nach vorne sprang, schien die Distanz zwischen ihnen dieselbe. Prüfend strecke sie eine Hand nach ihm aus. Der Nebel legte sich liebkosend darum, streifte an ihrem Arm entlang.

„Ich kann dich nicht erreichen", rief sie der Gestalt entgegen.

„Ich weiß. Sorge dich nicht darum", antwortete er, als sei dies Normalität.

„Ich möchte dich sehen", bat sie.

„Ob das möglich ist, weiß ich nicht, Nyota. Dass der Kontakt zwischen uns so weit hergestellt werden kann ist schon… unerwartet."

Unerwartet? Nyota verstand rein gar nichts.

„Ich möchte dich auch sehen", schloss Spock schließlich und hörte sich ein wenig traurig an. „Geht es dir gut?"

Die Frage überraschte Nyota. Aber plötzlich wusste sie, warum er das wissen wollte. Sie zog die Hand an sich und prüfte sie. Der Schmerz hallte in ihren Gedanken wieder und als sie die Geschehnisse rekapitulierte, schwankte der Schatten vor ihr kaum merklich.

„Es tut mir so leid", Spocks Stimme war nun definitiv emotional gefärbt.

„Was war mit dir los? Du hast mir wahnsinnige Angst gemacht. Ich dachte… du würdest mich umbringen…" ihre Stimme verlor sich.

„Bitte glaube mir, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

Sie spürte, dass ihre Augen feucht wurden, als sie diese Bitte vernahm. Ihr Verstand gab ihr etwas ein.

„Das warst nicht du", flüsterte sie. „Ich habe es gespürt, dass das nicht du warst. Und ich hatte solche Angst, dich verloren zu haben, obwohl du vor mir gestanden hast."

Eine kurze Pause trat ein, als sie beide schwiegen.

„Du hast mich nicht verloren. Noch kann ich gegen ihn ankämpfen."

„Spock, das ist alles so verwirrend! Bitte, erkläre mir, was hier vor sich geht! Ich halte es einfach nicht mehr aus!"

Fast sofort spürte sie eine wärmende Woge, die sie umfing. Es war seine Präsenz, die sie einnahm. Und sie war plötzlich so glücklich, denn nichts auf der Welt hätte ihr die Angst besser nehmen können, als dieser ultimative Beweis, dass sein Selbst noch da war. Seine folgenden Worte relativierten diese Empfindung jedoch ein wenig.

„In meinem Inneren tobt ein Kampf, den ich nun bewusst wahrnehmen kann. Zwei Seelen streiten um die Herrschaft über meinen Körper. Beide zerrissen und emotional. Ruht die eine, so wacht die andere. Logik und Vernunft werden außer Kraft gesetzt, weil ich alles darauf verwende, die Kontrolle zu wahren. Aber das kann ich nicht ewig durchhalten. Ich muss zu meinem Vater. Oder zu einem Mitglied des hohen Rates. Nur sie sind in der Lage, mir zu helfen", erklärte er ihr sanft.

Auch wenn seine Stimme sich ruhig anhörte, so spürte Nyota mit jedem Wort, wie ernst die Situation war. Spocks Geist, der um sie herum weilte, strahlte verschiedene Emotionen aus. Widerwille, Wut, Liebe und auch Müdigkeit.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du zu ihm kommst. Wir werden dir helfen."

„Eile ist geboten, Nyota. Er ist stark und ich verliere von Stunde zu Stunde an Kraft", als würde sie seine Worte unterstreichen wollen, hörte sich seine Stimme nun sehr matt und tonlos an.

Nyota wünschte sich so sehr, ihn ergreifen, ja zu sich ziehen zu können.

„Halte durch", bat sie ihn.

Die Gestalt im Nebel schien ihren Arm nach ihr auszustrecken. Doch so wie Nyota es nicht vermocht hatte, ihn zu erreichen, so konnte auch er sie nicht berühren.

„Ich sehne mich nach dir", gestand er und eine Träne rann über ihre dunkle Haut.

„Ich liebe dich, Spock."

Sie öffnete die Augen und helles Licht schien ihr entgegen. Die faszinierende Nebelwelt war vergangen und wich der Realität mit ihren harten Konturen.

Augenblicklich schrak sie auf, die Luft tief in ihre Lungen ziehend, als wäre sie seit Minuten unter Wasser gewesen.

STSTST

Pille drehte sich erschrocken um, als Nyota in seinem Rücken so abrupt in die bewusste Welt zurückkehrte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Nyotas dunkle Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten ihn an, ihr Körper zum Zerreißen gespannt und aufrecht sitzend.

Aber noch bevor er reagieren konnte, sackte sie in sich zusammen und sank auf das Bett zurück. Sofort eilte er an ihre Seite und checkte schnell die Instrumente. Ihr Puls war hoch, aber sonst alles in Ordnung.

„Ganz ruhig, Sie sind in Sicherheit", interpretierte er ihr schreckhaftes Erwachen.

Uhura lag auf dem Medibett und schnaufte hart. Unterstützend legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie beruhigte sich sichtlich. Und schließlich sah sie auf.

„Wir müssen zur Erde zurück. Schnell", flüsterte sie trocken.

Leonard hätte Anderes erwartet. Panik, Trauer, Wut, ja, vielleicht sogar Trotz. Aber bei ihrem Erwachen sofort eine Forderung zu stellen, kam ihm mehr als merkwürdig vor.

„Lieutenant, beruhigen Sie sich. Wir sind auf vollem Warp und erreichen die Erde in etwa zwölf Stunden", informierte er sie.

Ihr Kreislauf war unten, weshalb sie sich nicht hatte aufrecht halten können. Pille wollte sich umdrehen, um ihr einen Stabilisierer zu holen, als er es hinter sich rumpeln hörte. Schockiert packte er sofort die gefallene Frau am Boden und versuchte sie, gegen ihren Willen wieder auf das Medibett zu drängen.

„Was soll denn das?" fragte er genervt, als sie sich wehrte und nur der Himmel wusste was sie tun wollte. „Lieutenant!" rief er sie mit Autorität zurrecht. „Wenn Sie sich weiterhin so benehmen, muss ich Ihnen ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreichen! Dann gehen Sie so schnell nirgendwo hin!"

Fast sofort hörte sie auf, ihm entgegen zu arbeiten und Pille schaffte es, Uhura wieder auf das Bett zu bekommen. Einen Moment schnaufte er hart.

_Alle spielen sie total verrückt,_ fluchte er bei sich und bedachte die junge Frau mit einem drohenden Blick, bevor er erneut nach einem Stabilisierer griff.

Normalerweise war er nicht so schnell auf die Palme zu bringen, aber so allmählich wuchs ihm das alles über den Kopf. Der Schlafmangel war sowieso schon zehrend genug, nun gesellten sich zu den üblichen Alpträumen auch noch die unverarbeiteten Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Angriff dazu.

_Ich muss aufhören, vor dem Schlafen zu trinken,_ dachte er, wie schon so oft in seinem Leben und wusste zugleich, dass er den Vorsatz nicht einzuhalten gedachte.

Es würde ihm nicht helfen, diese Kälte aus seinen Gliedern zu vertreiben oder das Gefühl, dass er gleich erstickte.

Er wollte Uhura das Mittel gerade verabreichen, als er ihr Tränen überströmtes Gesicht sah und innehielt.

„Lieutenant…" brachte er sprachlos hervor.

„Er ist so allein da unten", sagte sie leise und versuchte nicht völlig die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Was?"

„Spock… er ist so allein", einen Augenblick frage Pille sich, ob sie womöglich noch nicht ganz bei sich war. Sie erinnerte ihn ein wenig an jemanden, der schlafwandelte.

Plötzlich erkannte Pille, dass sie sich Spocks Verwahrung bewusst war. Woher wusste sie davon?

Aber sogleich fand sein Verstand die mögliche Erklärung: Spock hatte sie angegriffen, also war es logisch, dass er unter Verwahrung stand.

„Mr. Harris ist derzeit wachhabend", versuchte Pille zu erwidern. „Er ist also nicht allein. Wenn etwas ist, werde ich umgehend informiert."

Er setzte das Hypospray an und warf danach die leere Ampulle weg. Uhura war nun zwar ruhiger, aber irgendwie doch nicht sie selbst.

„Kann ich ihn sehen?" fragte sie fast schüchtern.

„Erinnern Sie sich, was gestern geschehen ist, Lieutenant?" Pille bekam schon wieder diesen verdammten Knoten im Bauch, den er oftmals seiner Intuition verdankte.

„Ja", sagte sie knapp. „Darf ich?"

Er zog verblüfft die Augenbrauen zusammen und beäugte die junge Frau aufmerksam. Sehr ruhig, ja gar gefasst saß sie auf dem Bett und wartete nur auf die Erlaubnis in die Brigg zu dürfen. Wären ihre Wangen nicht so tränennass gewesen…

„Sie wollen das wirklich, oder?" er musste sichergehen. „Haben Sie denn gar keine Angst? Gar keine Zweifel?"

Er legte ihr altertümlich prüfend eine Hand auf die Stirn, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass die Geräte richtig funktionierten.

Plötzlich fand Pille sich in einer Umarmung wieder. Uhura war aufgestanden und hatte in Verlangen nach Halt die Arme um ihn gelegt. Schnell packte er sie, als habe er Angst, sie würde ein weiteres Mal fallen. Sie fühlte sich warm an, als er ihre schlanke Figur hielt, ihr Atem ging langsam und unglaublich tief.

„Ist schon gut. Wir gehen zusammen", gab er schließlich ein, die Stille in der Krankenstation war plötzlich mehr als bedrückend.

Da aber flüsterte sie ihm etwas ins Ohr, verheißungsvoll, fast prophetisch.

„Das, was mich gestern angegriffen hat. Das war nicht Spock", sprach sie leise, aber deutlich, als sei sie ein Orakel der alten Zeit und Pille spürte den heißkalten Schauer in seinem Rücken. „Es war Sagreal und in Spocks Innerem tobt ein Kampf, der vor Tagen auf der Brücke begann."

Der Arzt spürte das Zittern, das durch die junge Frau lief und hielt sie fester, fürchtete, sie könne ihm auf die eine oder andere Art entgleiten.

„Woher… woher wissen Sie das?" wollte Pille wissen.

Sie selbst hatten das nur unter Einsatz ihres Lebens herausgefunden. Und Uhura kam diese Erkenntnis im Schlaf?

Ihr warmer Atem an seinem Ohr und ihre kühlen Hände um seinen Nacken…

Plötzlich war dieser kurze mystische Augenblick vorbei, sie stieß sich vorsichtig von ihm ab. Und dann war sie wieder ihr altes Selbst, der Kommunikationsoffizier mit diesen intensiven Gesichtszügen, dieser Selbstsicherheit.

„Von Spock."


	21. Chapter 21

So, auch hier hatte ich richtig viel im petto, war einfach mal wieder zu faul zum Posten ^^. Aber ihr habt es geschafft und seid bis ans Ende dabei geblieben. Dank euch dafür.

kristina: hey, super, danke für das Lebenszeichen. Hin und wieder verirrt sich also doch noch ein Trekkie hier her, hehe. *knufft dich*

nadia: danke für deine Geduld und das Betan (auch wenn es offensichtlich nicht um deine Lieblingscharas ging). Ich konnt mir mal wieder viel von dir abschauen und viele Tipps waren sehr hilfreich. *knuff*

- Kapitel 21 -

„Sie meinen, er hat mit Ihnen gesprochen?", fragte Kirk ungläubig, als er mit Uhura und Pille im Turbolift auf dem Weg zur Brigg stand.

In seinen blauen Augen fand sich der Unglaube, der normalerweise Pille inne wohnte. Aber nach dem Angriff und Lieutenant Uhuras tranceartigem Zustand auf der Krankenstation, weigerte dieser sich, jedwede Theorie anzuzweifeln. Wie unglaublich sie auch klang. Jim sah zu seinem Freund und konnte genau dies aus ihm herauslesen. Pilles Haar war zerzaust und hing ihm ins Gesicht. Seine Schultern waren niedriger als sonst, ja kraftlos. Auch wenn es eine der wenigen Überzeugungen waren, die er und Spock teilten – nämlich, dass eine Theorie erst durch eine wissenschaftlichen Beweis belegt werden konnte – so schien er genau diese Überzeugung vor kurzem in die Tonne getreten zu haben.

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen weit hergeholt?", appellierte Jim somit auch an den alten medizinischen Geist Pilles.

„Weit hergeholt, am Arsch", fluchte dieser. „Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn wir Spock unten mit Umhang und Zylinder finden würden, umgeben von einer Schar weißer Kaninchen."

„Es ist wahr", verteidigte Uhura sich.

„Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ich das richtig verstanden habe. Er hat in Ihrem Traum zu Ihnen gesprochen?"

Uhura war selbst am Rande ihrer Geduld und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich habe auch davon geträumt, dass er mich angreifen würde. Kurz bevor er es wirklich getan hat", gab sie zu bedenken. „Aber zu dieser Zeit fand ich es selbst zu absurd und konnte mich nicht dazu bewegen, Ihnen davon zu berichten."

Dieses Geständnis war neu für die beiden Männer, aber Kirk wurde sofort klar, dass es sich dabei um den ominösen Moment im Turbolift handelte. Er sah Pille wieder an.

„Das ist… unheimlich. Und es wird alles immer merkwürdiger."

Pille lachte heißer und kopfschüttelnd. Untypisch. Langsam machte Jim sich wirklich Sorgen, um den psychischen Zustand seines CMOs.

„Unheimlich? Leicht untertrieben, Jim…" Wenigstens behielt er seinen üblichen Zynismus bei.

Wenn er den jemals ablegte, konnte das jüngste Gericht nicht weit entfernt sein.

„Und…" Jim gestikulierte unsicher mit den Händen, als hätte er Probleme seine Gedanken in die richtigen Worte zu fassen. „Können Sie diese Kommunikation beständig aufrechterhalten?"

„Nein", Uhura klang ein bisschen enttäuscht. „Ich fürchte, diese Verbindung wird durch Spock gesteuert."

„Wenigstens wissen wir, dass er noch da ist", überlegte Jim laut. „Hat er Ihnen mitgeteilt, ob er imstande ist, diesen mentalen Kampf zu gewinnen?"

Und da traten die Tränen zurück ins Uhuras Augen. Sie wollte es nicht, konnte aber auch nichts dagegen tun. Die Erinnerung an sein Selbst war zu schmerzlich. Vorsichtig atmete sie durch und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Ihre Stimme war belegt.

„Ich glaube, er fürchtet eine Niederlage. Er zweifelt daran, alleine dagegen ankämpfen zu können. Auf Dauer. Deshalb hat er nach seinem Vater verlangt. Er glaubt, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, dem ein Ende zu setzen. Aber allein schafft er es nicht."

Jim presste die Lippen hart aufeinander. Noch gute elf Stunden bis zur Ankunft auf der Erde. Sie würden in den späten Abendstunden dort eintreffen.

_Elf Stunden,_ dachte er bei sich. _Eine solch lange Zeit für einen mentalen Kampf._

STSTST

„Und wenn du einfach aufgeben würdest?" Jim wurde von Spocks Stimme aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Verwirrt blinzelte er und wurde sich bewusst, dass er eingeschlafen war. Am Fuße der Kontrollkonsole.

Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf und hörte das leise Knacken seines Genicks.

_Wunderbar. Wenn das so weiter geht, bin ich bald ein Wrack._

Aber wie ging es dann erst Uhura? Jim fand sie direkt vor dem Energiefeld stehend, in die Zelle starrend. Spock saß noch immer auf seinen Knien, schien sich nicht bewegt zu haben.

„Hat er gerade etwas gesagt?", fragte Jim und rappelte sich auf.

Sie wandte den Blick zu ihm, unsäglich traurig. Aber doch mit einer Verbundenheit, die er sonst noch nicht von ihr gekannt hatte. Richtig freundlich. Wahrscheinlich rechnete sie es ihm an, dass er so lange mit ihr hier in der Brigg verweilte, bis sie ankamen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er es war", antwortete sie und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Spock zu.

Jim gesellte sich neben sie und beobachtete den stillen Vulkanier in seinem Gefängnis. Er sah bleicher aus, als normalerweise. In just diesem Augenblick machte er ein knurrendes Geräusch und Jim schrak auf. Aus großen Augen sah er Uhura an, die sich ganz und gar nicht zu wundern schien. Ihre tiefen traurigen Augen hatten einen verräterischen Glanz angenommen.

„Er spricht und murmelt Worte. Schon seit einigen Minuten", erklärte sie ihm. „Ich glaube, es ist sehr anstrengend für ihn."

„Er könnte ja auch langsam aufgeben. Es wird langweilig", sprach Spock die beiden an und langsam, ganz langsam hob er den Kopf.

Seine dunklen Augen richteten sich auf sie und es war wie gestern bei dem Angriff auf Pille. Dies war nicht Spock. Sofort packte Kirk Uhura an den Schultern und zwang sie ein paar Schritte zurück.

Spock lächelte angesichts dieser Reaktion.

„Seien Sie nicht töricht, Captain Kirk. Die zwei Schritte Distanz machen keinen Unterschied für mich."

Und dann machte Spock Anstalten sich zu erheben. Ungelenk richtete er sich in den Stand auf, als fiele es ihm sehr schwer. Es sah sogar beinahe so aus, als sei er angetrunken. Nach Stunden in dieser Sitzposition nicht verwunderlich.

„Wir sollten verschwinden", mahnte Kirk Uhura und wollte sie schon nach draußen drängen.

Vielleicht konnte eine größere Distanz sie schützen. Innerlich fiel etwas in Jim zusammen, als er zu dem Schluss kam, dass Spock aufgegeben hatte. Wenn sein Freund noch da war, so ohne Kontrolle und im Inneren seines Ichs gefangen. Nun fühlte auch er, das Brennen in seinen Augen. Nyota weinte bereits stumm und ihr Gesicht war von Tränen überzogen. Es war das Beste, wenn er sie hier heraus brachte. Aber Spocks Worte hielten ihn zurück.

„Ja, versuchen Sie nur zu fliehen. Sobald Spock verstummt, können Sie nicht weit genug weg sein."

Jim hörte die Frau an seiner Seite nach Luft schnappen. Dann war Spock noch da? Kämpfte er womöglich noch? Er blieb stehen und drehte sich überrascht um.

„Spock?", fragte er misstrauisch und sprach den Halbvulkanier an..

Dieser lächelte ihn hämisch an. Es tat weh, dieses sonst so nüchterne Gesicht in einer solch widerwärtigen Grimasse zu sehen.

„Er… kann nicht reden. Er konzentriert sich derzeit zu sehr darauf, die mentalen Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren. Was überaus ärgerlich ist. Aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er auch dazu keine Kraft mehr hat und ich ihn endgültig verdrängen kann."

Kirk schluckte. Dann waren sie derzeit noch sicher? Uhura löste sich aus seinem Griff und trat drohend an die Zelle heran, zu ihrer vollen Größe aufgerichtet.

„Sie werden nichts dergleichen tun!", zischte sie und dann schien es, als versuchte sie etwas in dem harten Gesicht vor sich zu erkennen. „Spock? Hörst du mich? Wir erreichen die Erde in zwei Stunden. Du musst durchhalten!"

Einen Moment verdüsterte sich Spocks Gesichtsausdruck. Eine Mischung aus Unglaube und Wut trat darauf.

„Na so was", murmelte er. „So sehr liebst du sie also? Hätte ich auch nur einen Funken mehr Energie in den Angriff stecken können, ich hätte ihr den hübschen Hals gebrochen, so wie ich es mit ihrem Handgelenk getan habe."

Jim bemerkte, wie Uhura unbewusst begann, ihr Handgelenk in dem Stützverband zu reiben. Spock sah hasserfüllt auf, ihre Blicke waren tief gebunden.

„Ich fürchte, die junge Dame ist ein großer Ansporn für unseren guten Spock. Ich kann spüren, wie er sich windet und wehrt. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass er bereit ist, aufzugeben."

Und dann wandte er sich plötzlich um und suchte in dem ansonsten leeren Raum die Pritsche auf.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr mich zu einem vulkanischen Priester bringt und mein Katra aus ihm herausschneidet. Niemals. Koste es, was es wolle."

Jim runzelte einen Moment die Stirn, als er versuchte zu verstehen, was Spock da tat.

„Gehe ich unter, wird er es auch!"

Jim hatte ein ganz schlechtes Bauchgefühl. Er öffnete einen Kanal zur Krankenstation.

„Pille", sagte er langsam, die Handlungen des Halbvulkaniers beobachtend. „Komm schnell in die Brigg. Und bring ein Muskelrelaxat mit, das nicht betäubt."

„Auf dem Weg, Jim."

Spock schien sich an einem Metallteil der Pritsche zu schaffen zu machen. Nach kurzer Untersuchung packte er es einfach uns stemmte sein gesamtes Gewicht gegen die Pritsche. Jims und Nyotas Augen weiteten sich, als Spocks übermenschliche Kraft auf das Kleinod wirkte, es allmählich verbog. Das Metall wurde an der Biegung heller und dünner.

Spock funkelte ihn wütend an, als die Sekunden verstrichen und schien dann seine Bemühungen zu verdoppeln, das Metallteil loszumachen. Dieses wurde an der Biegung dünner und dünner. Und schließlich gab es nach. Mit einem Ruck taumelte Spock zurück und hielt es in Händen. Einen Moment betrachtete er sich die scharfe Kante daran und nickte zufrieden. Ohne Zögern trat er an die Energiewand und sah Jim in die Augen.

„Kann ich nicht leben, so wird er es auch nicht", zischte Spock ihn an und Jim erkannte nun, dass er sich eine Waffe gemacht hatte.

Ohne Zögern rammte Spock sie sich in die linke Seite seines Halses. Uhura schrie angsterfüllt auf, angesichts dieses grotesken Anblicks. Sie schlug beide Hände über den Mund.

„Nein!", schrie Jim.

In dem Augenblick stürmte Pille zur Tür rein. Seine Augen weiteten sich in Schock, als er sah, was Spock im Begriff war zu tun. Nur seine Geistesgegenwart befähigte ihn zum Handeln.

„Jim!", rief er und warf seinem Freund ein vorbereitetes Hypospray zu.

Jim fing es auf, während Pille bereits die Handfläche auf die Notabschaltung schlug. Der Computer erkannte seine Autorisierung an und sofort erlosch das Energiefeld.

Spock wollte gerade das Stück Metall quer durch die Halsschlagader ziehen, als Jim auf ihn zusprang. In einem ungeschickten Versuch, den Captain aufzuhalten, hob Spock die linke Hand, wurde aber durch die Macht der Trägheit nach hinten geworfen. Sofort spürte er das kühle Gefühl, als das Hypospray sich in seinen Oberarm entlud.

Captain und Erster Offizier gingen zusammen zu Boden. Es war so ein Durcheinander, dass Uhura erstarrt blieb, versuchte zu erkennen, ob sich eine große grüne Blutlache unter Spock bilden würde. Sie war wie gelähmt, selbst als McCoy schon an ihr vorbei rannte und Jim von Spock trennte. Der Blick wurde frei und offenbarte das Metall in Spocks Hals. Er hatte es nicht geschafft, damit die ganze Halsschlagader zu zerfetzen. Aber Blut spritzte, ein Zeichen, dass sie verletzt war.

Jim, dessen Gesicht grün besprenkelt war, griff nach dem Fremdkörper, wollte ihn aus Spock entfernen. Aber Pille hielt ihn auf.

„Nein! Nicht rausziehen. Sonst fängt es erst richtig an", geübt presste der Arzt seine Hände an Spocks Hals und verringerte den Blutaustritt ein wenig. „Schnell, leite einen Nottransport ein", wies er Jim an.

Spocks Körper war gelähmt, auch wenn er bei Bewusstsein war. Die Kühle seiner geöffneten Augen, bestätigten Pille in dem Verdacht, dass es nicht Spock selbst war, der gerade noch die Kontrolle gehabt hatte. Und dann zerfiel die Brigg, verschwamm… und die Konturen der Krankenstation verfestigten sich um ihn.

STSTST

Pille trat in den Warteraum und wischte sich noch die Hände mit einem Tuch ab. Dass er sich nicht die Zeit genommen hatte, wie sonst erst die Kleidung zu wechseln, zeugte von seiner Erschöpfung. Wie ein nasser Sack, ließ er sich neben Jim und Nyota in einen der Stühle fallen und atmete tief durch.

„Er wird's überstehen", setzte er sie in Kenntnis. „Der Blutverlust war nicht sehr groß, wir haben schnell reagiert. Seine Schlagader war beschädigt, aber nichts, das nicht schnell behoben gewesen wäre."

Jim und Nyota atmeten zugleich erleichtert auf und Spannung fuhr aus ihren Körpern.

„Meine Güte", schnaufte Jim. „Das ist vielleicht eine Achterbahnfahrt."

Aber da wurde ihm plötzlich etwas bewusst und er schrak sofort wieder auf. Ein Blick auf den Zeitmesser, sagte alles. Sofort öffnete er einen Kanal zu Sulu auf der Brücke.

„Mr. Sulu, kontaktieren Sie die vulkanische Botschaft auf der Erde. Wir treffen in zwanzig Minuten ein und werden einen Nottransport vornehmen."

Sulu bestätigte und nach kurzem meldete er sich, dass die Vulkanier auf der Erde bereit waren, den Patienten sofort zu behandeln.

„Kann ich zu ihm?", fragte Uhura und Pille hatte schon längst auf diese Frage gewartet.

Er sah keinen Sinn darin, die Frau von ihrem Partner getrennt zu halten, angesichts des ernsten Zustandes. Wahrscheinlich war sogar, dass sie Spock mehr Unterstützung bot, als Leonard selbst es mit seinem medizinischen Equipment konnte.

Still schweigend verblieben er und Jim im Warteraum und leisteten sich stumme Gesellschaft. Nicht mehr lange und dieser Alptraum hatte hoffentlich ein Ende.


	22. Chapter 22

- Kapitel 22 -

Sie beamten in die Empfangshalle der Vulkanischen Botschaft und das erste, was Jim einfiel war: Faszinierend.

Er war nie auf Vulkan gewesen – tatsächlich nur im freien Fall darüber - aber wenn er sich das Innere dieses Gebäudes ansah, konnte er sich ansatzweise die beeindruckende vulkanische architektonische Bauweise vorstellen.

Der Raum war hoch und von rötlich gelbem Sandstein eingefasst. Die natürlichen Wände speicherten die zugeführte Wärme und gaben sie an den Innenraum ab. Sofort begann Jim zu schwitzen, als der plötzliche Temperaturwechsel auf ihn einwirkte.

Beeindruckt sah er sich um und fand sich von Ehrfurcht gebietenden steinernen Vulkaniern umringt, die emotionslos und weise auf ihn herabblickten. Der Boden war aus schwarzem Granit gefertigt. Die irdische Sonne schien durch die Fenster, nahe der Decke und verlieh dem Raum eine mystische Stimmung. Zu beiden Seiten fanden sich riesige Tore. Das eine führte nach draußen, vermutete Jim. Und das andere? Eine kleinere Türe darinnen öffnete sich und jemand trat heraus.

Die Schritte des herannahenden Vulkaniers hallten laut in der Halle wieder, als er sich der kleinen Gruppe näherte.

Es war Sarek, erkannte Jim.

Der Botschafter trug wie immer eine lange Robe, die ihn größer wirken ließ, als er ohnehin schon war. Er blieb vor ihnen stehen und grüßte sie mit einem knappen Kopfnicken.

„Ich schulde Ihnen Dank dafür, dass Sie meinen Sohn auf schnellstem Wege hergebracht haben." Seine beeindruckende Stimme hörte sich in diesem riesigen, hallenden Raum noch erhabener an.

Jim glaubte angesichts dessen, plötzlich kleiner zu werden und zu schrumpfen und fragte sich, ob das ein Psychotrick war.

„Wie geht es ihm", fragte er und stellte fest, dass seine eigene Stimme ebenfalls von der Architektur beeinflusst wurde.

Er schien selbst ebenfalls wichtiger und fester zu klingen, was ihn überaus überraschte.

Sareks Gesicht verriet nichts, er war so gefasst, wie eh und je.

„Spock befindet sich in der Obhut eines Heilers und einer Priesterin. Sie werden ihr Möglichstes tun, um ihm zu helfen."

„Was stimmt nicht mit ihm?", meldete sich nun Pille zu Wort. „Was hat Sagreal… mit ihm gemacht?"

Sarek schien einen Moment zu zögern. Jim überlegte, ob er wohl gerade etwas abwog. Durfte er es ihnen nicht sagen? Oder fiel es ihm womöglich schwer, darüber zu reden? Schließlich aber antwortete er ruhig und nüchtern.

„Sagreal hat während der Gedankenverschmelzung auf der Brücke nicht nur tief in Spocks Psyche eingewirkt. Wie es aussieht, hat er im Moment seines Todes – den Spock herbeigeführt hat – sein Katra in ihn übertragen. Es muss im Affekt geschehen sein."

„Sein Katra?", fragte Jim verwirrt.

Sareks Augen wurden kurz matt, als er sich anscheinend an etwas zu erinnern versuchte.

„Amanda hätte dazu wohl… Seele gesagt", antwortete er schließlich. „Sagreal hat sein Bewusstsein in Spocks Körper übertragen."

Jim schnappte nach Luft, während Pille hinter ihm ein verächtliches Schnaufen von sich gab. Uhura atmete einfach nur tief durch, als müsse sie das alles erst einmal setzen lassen.

„Und Sie können dieses Katra entfernen?", fragte die junge Frau, das sachte Beben in ihrer Stimme war nur für Leute auszumachen, die sie gut kannten – und für Vulkanier.

„Es ist in der Tat nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Katras übertragen werden, um das Wissen eines Sterbenden zu sichern. Im Normalfall haben wir katrische Gefäße dafür. Nur im Notfall wird ein vulkanischer Wirt benutzt. Es geschieht allerdings immer im Einverständnis beider Parteien", Sarek machte eine längere Pause, um seinen Zuhörern die benötigte Zeit zu geben, über die Schwere seiner Worte nachzudenken. „Spock war unfreiwilliger Wirt dieses verstörten Katras. Sagreal hat sich in seine Psyche gegraben und welchen Schaden dies zur Folge hat, können wir erst sagen, wenn Sagreals Katra entfernt worden ist."

„Wie lange wird das dauern?", wollte Jim wissen.

Sarek sah auf, wo die Strahlen der Sonne durch die Fenster fielen, als könne er daran die Zeit bemessen. Jim glaubte sogar, dass er dadurch wirklich die Tageszeit bestimmen mochte.

„Drei Stunden und weitere eineinhalb, um auch die letzten Fragmente Sagreals aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Wir haben beschlossen, das Katra des Botschafters zu Gunsten Spocks nicht zu retten und können den Vorgang somit beschleunigen."

Pille fragte sich, wie er sich das vorzustellen hatte. Fragmente… Im Moment hatte er das Bild eines Steinmetzes vor Augen, der zuerst die groben Konturen einer Figur herausarbeitete, um dann auch die kleineren Stücke herauszuschlagen.

„Er wird wieder, wie er war?", fragte Uhura hoffnungsvoll, aber Sareks Worte dämpften ihren Optimismus.

„Wir haben merkwürdige Hirnaktivitäten festgestellt. Bereiche seines Bewusstseins sind aktiv, die eigentlich in wesentlich geringerem Maße genutzt werden. Diese Tatsache lässt uns an Spocks Zustand zweifeln."

„Welche Bereiche sind das?", hakte Pille nach.

„Zum einen ist es der emotionale Part seines Gehirns. Eine leichte Erhöhung ist bei Spock nicht ungewöhnlich, angesichts seiner halb menschlichen Physiologie. Aber derartig hoch, ist Besorgnis erregend. Man könnte sagen, er ist auf menschlichem Niveau angelangt. Wir haben keinen Hinweis darauf, wie weit sich diese Aktivitäten weiter erhöhen werden."

Nun, im Prinzip war dies zu erwarten gewesen. Sie hatten bereits genügend über Spocks Logikbarriere gemutmaßt. Pille wusste, dass es vulkanische Krankheiten gab, die die Barriere im Alter allmählich auflösten. Das hier war aber keine altersbedingte Krankheit. Vielleicht konnte es behandelt werden.

„Der zweite betroffene Bereich, ist der telepatische. Der Bereich, welcher bei einer Gedankenverschmelzung aktiv wird. Und dies veranlasst uns zu spekulieren…"

Jim zog die Brauen hoch. Vulkanier spekulierten nicht. Niemals!

„Und… worüber?" Eigentlich war er sich nicht sicher, ob er es wissen wollte.

„Es gibt uralte Berichte über gewisse Fähigkeiten hochbegabter Vulkanier. Diese Fähigkeiten wurden zusammen mit der Emotionsgebundenheit durch Surak abgelegt. Im Gegensatz zu den Emotionen jedoch wurden diese Fähigkeiten verleumdet, auf dass sie nie mehr genutzt werden sollten."

Pille löste die vor der Brust verschränkten Arme, als er erkannte, worauf der Vulkanier hinaus wollte.

„Die Telekinese", platze es aus ihm heraus, bevor er sich beherrschen konnte.

Es war so klar, worauf Sarek anspielte. Zumindest für ihn, der er diese Kräfte selbst erfahren hatte. Ein Hauch von Überraschung spiegelte sich auf Sareks Zügen und er sah den Arzt fragend an. Er musste wirklich sehr überrumpelt von Pilles Kenntnis dieser Fähigkeit sein.

„Das ist korrekt, Doktor McCoy", bestätigte er. „Wie kommen Sie zu diesem Schluss?"

Jim konnte sehen, wie Pilles Hautfarbe eine Nuance blasser wurde und er heftig schlucken musste, angesichts der unangenehmen Erinnerung.

„Ich habe es am eigenen Leibe erfahren müssen. Er hat mich auf jene Weise angegriffen", erklärte der Arzt.

Sarek schien einen Moment zu stocken. Ein weiteres Zeichen, wie ernst die Situation war.

„Dann ist es also wahr", meinte er. „Die Vulkanier sind zu Telekinese fähig. Noch immer. Die Hypothesen, welche aufgestellt wurden, besagen, dass wir dazu fähig waren, unser Gehirn sich jedoch zurückentwickelt hat, da wir die Telekinese seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr einsetzen. Sie ist nun bestätigt."

Sarek wandte den Kopf und plötzlich ähnelte er Spock mehr denn je. Jim erinnerte sich an zahlreiche Gelegenheiten, da er Spock in der kurzen Zeit, die er ihn kannte, nachdenklich gesehen hatte. Vater und Sohn nahmen gleiche Haltung ein, richteten den Blick auf einen entfernten, unsichtbaren Punkt.

„Wenn Spock diese Grenze überschritten hat, müssen wir alles tun, dieses Portal wieder zu versiegeln", dachte er laut nach. „Es ist zu gefährlich, solche Fähigkeiten offen liegen zu lassen, wenn man keine Kontrolle darüber hat. Vor allem, wenn er emotional nicht mehr gefestigt ist."

Sarek schien aus seinen Überlegungen wieder zu erwachen und sah sie offen an.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, einen Augenblick. Es steht Ihnen frei, sich in der Botschaft umzusehen, wenn Sie dies möchten", ohne auf Bestätigung zu warten, wandte er sich ab und schritt eilends zurück durch die Halle, um in der kleinen Tür durch das Tor zu verschwinden.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du davon hältst, Jim, aber mir gefällt die Sache nicht", murmelte Pille.

Jim nickte und drehte sich zu seinen Kollegen um. Uhura sah gefasst aus. Sie atmete tief durch und stemmte die Arme in die wohl definierten Hüften, als sie sich streckte. Dann sah sie die beiden Männer wieder an.

„Wir können nur warten", erkannte sie und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, zu den anderen beiden eisernen Türen. „Ich kenne mich ein wenig aus, Spock hat mich mal mit her genommen. Es gibt einen netten Garten vor diesem Gebäude. Dort ist es kühler, als hier drin", meinte sie.

Anscheinend setzte Uhura großes Vertrauen in die Vulkanier, überlegte Jim. Aber was sollte sie auch anderes tun?

STSTST

Es war bereits Abend, als Sarek sie im Garten aufsuchte und die Sonne stand tief. Die Stunden waren langsam vorüber gezogen. Zumal sie hier in völliger Einsamkeit warteten. Die vulkanische Botschaft war Nyota schon damals sehr groß vorgekommen, aber seit Vulkans Zerstörung hatten viele Vulkanier die Erde verlassen, um in der neuen Kolonie zu leben. Jetzt waren die vielen Gänge, Hallen und Gärten noch verlassener als damals. Teilweise empfand sie diese Leere nicht als friedvoller, sondern als totenstill. Dieser wunderbare Garten war vereinsamt und die Stimmen der drei Menschen vermochten ihn nicht lebendig werden zu lassen. Der große, mit Aloe-Pflanzen bestückte Garten schluckte jeden Laut.

_Ein Jammer,_ überlegte Jim und fühlte sich fast ein wenig an eine Geisterstadt erinnert.

Sarek schritt auf sie zu, sein langes Gewand verstärkte die würdevolle Aura, die ihn immer zu umgeben schien. Die Gruppe der drei Menschen erhob sich und erwartete die Neuigkeiten.

„Wir haben das Katra entfernt", begann der alte Vulkanier.

Aber dann machte er auch schon eine bedeutungsschwere Pause und auch wenn er Vulkanier war; etwas an seiner ganzen Erscheinung stimmte nicht. Etwas war schief gegangen. Etwas stimmte _ganz und gar_ nicht…

Uhuras Atmen wurde zitternd und sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie gerade heraus.

Sarek sprach im Folgenden primär sie an, da er um die Beziehung der Frau zu seinem Sohn wusste.

„Sagreals Katra ist komplett entfernt worden. Die ungewöhnlichen Hirnaktivitäten sind auf das Fehlen von Spocks Logikbarriere zurückzuführen. Seine gesamte Kontrolle ist während dem Vorgang zusammengebrochen."

Uhura atmete hörbar ein und schloss beim Ausatmen die Augen. Ihre Lippen presste sie sodann zu zwei schmalen Linien zusammen. Sie hatte Angst, sich einzugestehen, was dies letztendlich bedeuten mochte. Aber sie wusste es bereits. Das Brennen in ihren Augen, das bekannte Gefühl, kehrte zurück. In ihrem Inneren drehte sich alles, begann um sie zu kreisen.

Jim stützte die junge Kommunikationsoffizierin, als sie neben ihm zusammen sackte.

„Uhura!", brachte er hervor und zusammen mit Pille half er ihr auf einen der steinernen Sitze im Garten.

Sie schien bereits zu wissen, dass diese Nachricht nichts gutes Bedeutete. Jim dagegen war noch ratlos.

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte er Sarek also.

„Für einen Vulkanier kommt der Verlust der Kontrolle über die Emotionen einer Geisteskrankheit gleich. Spock wird über kurz oder lange dem Wahnsinn anheim fallen."

„Was?" Jim und Pille konnten ihren Ohren nicht trauen, als sie die Bedeutung der Worte verarbeiteten.

Pille stellte sich dem Vulkanier entgegen, wie er es sonst bei Jim tat, wenn dieser ihn bei seiner Arbeit in der Krankenstation störte.

„Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein. Wir müssen etwas dagegen tun. _Sie_ müssen etwas dagegen tun", verlangte er, als sei Sareks Botschaft eine Unverschämtheit.

„Ich bitte Sie, Doktor", hielt Sarek ihn an, sich zu beruhigen. „Glauben Sie mir, auch mich hat diese Nachricht bestürzt."

_Klar, das sieht man Ihnen auch sofort an, _Pille biss sich auf die Lippen, um seinem Sarkasmus Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Es gibt gewisse Methoden, die Kontrolle durch einen zweiten Geist zu stützen und den Aufbau derselbigen zu fördern. Aber Spocks Psyche lässt seit dem Extrahieren von Sagreals Katra niemanden mehr ein. Er hat sich einer Gedankenverschmelzung durch die Heiler und Priester völlig verschlossen. Ob bewusst oder unbewusst, können wir nicht sagen. Aber diese Mauer können wir nicht einreißen, ohne noch mehr Schaden anzurichten. Wenn er zu sich kommt, wird er seinen Gefühlen völlig ausgeliefert sein."

Uhura weinte nun offensichtlich hinter ihnen und Sareks Blick wanderte zu ihr, fast mitleidig.

„Da Sie die engste Bezugsperson für ihn sind, stelle ich Ihnen frei, zu ihm zu gehen. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis Spocks Bewusstsein von den Emotionen überfordert sein wird. Zwei Tage. Vielleicht drei. Sie können diese Zeit bewusst mit ihm nutzen, wie Sie es für richtig erachten."

Seine Worte hatten nun eindeutig einen traurigen Unterton. Der Beweis, dass dieses Schicksal selbst Sarek nicht unberührt ließ.

Vielleicht war es dieses Hervortreten seiner eigenen Trauer, die ihn nun wortlos davon ziehen ließ. Vielleicht aber auch nur sein Unvermögen, an der der Menschen Anteil zu nehmen. Für Jim und Pille sah es jedoch verdächtig nach einer Flucht aus.

Jim wusste es nicht mit Sicherheit und wollte sich auch nicht weiter damit beschäftigen. Die überbrachte Nachricht hatte eine innere Leere hinterlassen, die er nicht zu füllen vermochte. Es war so endgültig…

Plötzlich fühlte er sich ausgelaugt und ließ sich auf den Sitz neben Uhura fallen. Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und zog sie zu sich heran. Damit sie sich an jemanden halten konnte. Pille nahm auf der anderen Seite der jungen Frau Platz und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sein Blick verlor sich in dem roten Sand, der vor ihnen wie ein Feng-Shui-Garten angerichtet war.

Wie sehr hatten sie gekämpft, um nun doch zu verlieren…


	23. Chapter 23

Als Nyota in das Zimmer trat, spürte sie seine Präsenz deutlich und stark. Es war wie in jenem Traum. Seine Aura umwogte sie. Diesmal aber wirbelnd, unruhig.

Spock drehte sich nicht um. Er bewegte sich gar nicht. Nyota trat neben ihn an das große Fenster heran, das zu einem weiteren der dreizehn Gärten gerichtet war. Dieser hier war grüner, beherbergte Pinien und Oleander, denen die Wärme der vulkanischen Botschaft mehr behagte. Uhura selbst hatte sich eine Robe aus leichtem Stoff herabbeamen lassen, um sich den Umständen anzupassen. Das hauchdünne Textil war undurchsichtig, schmiegte sich aber wie feinste Seide an ihren Körper. Der weite orangene Stoff wurde durch ein braunes Tuch um ihre Hüften geschnürt.

Spock bemerkte von ihrer natürlichen Schönheit nichts. Seine dunklen Augen sahen in eine andere Welt, die ihr verborgen blieb. Fast schon apathisch starrte er hinaus, auf keinen bestimmten Punkt. Seine Augen bewegten sich schnell, als er etwas zu erfassen versuchte, das nicht da war.

„Spock?", sprach sie ihn an und er schreckte furchtbar zusammen, sah sie aus großen Augen an.

„Ny… Nyota", brachte er verwundert und erschrocken heraus.

Dann sah er zur Tür, als könne er sich nicht erklären, wie sie herein gekommen war. Sein Atem ging schneller, als er den Adrenalinschub verarbeitete. Er konnte ihrem Blick nicht standhalten. Seine Wangen färbten sich grün, als schäme er sich, ihr zu begegnen. Sie wusste, dass er sich ertappt fühlte. Beim Empfinden…

„Entschuldige… ich… habe dich nicht reinkommen hören", bat er um Verzeihung.

Es brach ihr das Herz, ihn so zu sehen. Aber nach Außen versuchte sie es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sie musste stark für sie beide sein. Und so lächelte sie warm und sanft, auch wenn ihre Augen noch trocken von dem Weinen im Garten waren.

„Ist schon gut, Spock. Dein Vater hat mir erzählt, was los ist. Du musst nicht versuchen, dich vor mir zu verstecken." Sie legte so viel Liebe und Wärme in ihre Worte, wie sie nur konnte.

Aber Spock sah sie noch immer nicht an, machte unbewusst einen Schritt zurück. Als er sprach, schüttelte er fassungslos und unbewusst den Kopf, sah schuldbewusst auf den Boden.

„Ich… ich bin nicht…" Er holte tief Luft, um einen zusammenhängenden Satz herauszubekommen. „Ich kann dich nicht stützen, Nyota. Es tut mir so Leid… ich… habe keine Kraft dazu." Seine Stimme verlor sich in einem heißeren Flüstern.

Dass Spock sich angesichts seiner Angst so sehr um sie sorgte, dass es ihn scheinbar innerlich zerriss, ihr solches Leid zuzufügen, berührte Nyota sehr.

„Du warst mir so oft eine Stütze. Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich nun dir eine bin." Sie breitete die Arme aus, um ihn zu einer Umarmung aufzufordern.

Spocks Gehirn, völlig überfordert von allem, verdrehte Realität und Erinnerung. Er konnte plötzlich nicht mehr sagen, wer vor ihm stand. Nyota? Oder seine Mutter, wie sie ihn immer stumm zu einer Umarmung aufgefordert hatte?

Lahmgelegt, war sein Verstand nur noch dazu fähig, die Situation als unbedenklich einzustufen. Er trat Nyota entgegen und ergab sich in ihre Umarmung. Wie ein Ertrinkender schlang er seine Arme um sie, klammerte sich an ihre zarte Gestalt. Er konnte nicht zurückstehen. Nicht jetzt. Er fühlte sich so haltlos und verloren in dem Chaos seiner Gedanken, dass er jeden Strohhalm ergreifen musste. Selbst die Peinlichkeit konnte ihn nicht dazu bewegen, sich von ihr zurückzuziehen.

Nie zuvor war er ihr so verletzlich, ja so kindlich erschienen. Er drückte sie so fest, als sei er sich seiner vulkanischen Stärke nicht bewusst. Nyota ertrug die Enge in ihrer Brust, atmete flacher und schneller. Sie ließ ihn nicht los.

„Ich liebe dich, Spock. Ich bleibe bei dir."

Sie verweilten lange Zeit in dieser Umarmung und auch wenn sie sich fragte, ob er wieder in seinen apathischen Zustand gefallen war, war es ihr egal. Sie spürte die Hitze seines Körpers und den schnellen Herzschlag. Die Muskeln seines Rückens. Tief atmete sie ein und genoss den Geruch nach feuchtem Stein und Tannennadeln.

Er war ihr Ein und Alles. Auch wenn sie nur noch wenige Stunden miteinander hatten.

STSTST

Nyota hatte beschlossen, ihre letzten bewussten Stunden nicht in dem Zimmer zu vergeuden, das man ihnen zugewiesen hatte. Vorsichtig und behutsam hatte sie Spock hinaus an die frische Luft geführt, in den Garten vor seinem Zimmer. Es war warm und sonnig. Die vielen Steine strahlten die Sonnenhitze ab, aber die bewegte Luft, machte es selbst für Nyota angenehm. Unter den Pinien hatte sie einen Platz nahe einem Steingarten gesucht, wo sie im Schatten, Spock aber in der Sonne liegen konnte. Er schlief anscheinend und sah geradezu friedlich aus. Seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß gebettet, strich sie sanft über seine feinen Züge. Das schwarze Haar um sein Gesicht, hatte sie sorgsam geordnet und er bot nun zumindest unbewusst wieder das Abbild seines gefassten Selbst.

Entspannend löste sie ihr eigenes Haar und ließ den Blick einen Moment über den Garten streifen. Er war wunderschön und sorgsam gepflegt.

Ein Luftzug erfasste ihre dunklen Strähnen und spielte einen Augenblick damit, sie genoss das kühlende Gefühl auf ihrer Haut. Sich nun den Luxus der Schwäche zu gönnen und in Selbstmitleid einzugeben würde lediglich bedeuten, die letzten bewussten Stunden mit Spock zu vergeuden. Also schob sie die Angst beiseite, so gut es ging. Sie konnte später trauern, nicht jetzt.

Als sie den Blick wieder auf Spock richtete, sah er sie aus tiefgründigen Augen an. Sie waren noch leicht grün. Aber die Verwirrung und Verzweiflung der vorigen Stunden war noch nicht wieder eingetreten. Sie lächelte. Er sah wunderschön aus.

„Hey, Spock", sagte sie sanft. „Wach?"

„Ja", seine Stimme war von Zufriedenheit gefärbt.

„Weißt du, ich habe nachgedacht", begann sie. „Und ich verstehe nicht, was man mir erzählt hat. Vielleicht kannst du es mir erklären."

Er schwieg und wartete auf ihre Frage. Sie wusste, dass sie es klären musste, bevor es zu spät war. Sie musste es wenigstens ansprechen oder sie würde es sich selbst auf Ewig vorwerfen. Spock war vielleicht emotional. Aber noch immer vernünftig.

„Wie kann es sein, dass du so starke Mauern um dich herum erstellst. Sie sagten mir, sie kämen nicht an dich heran. Mir ist nicht klar, wie jemand, der so extreme Fähigkeiten an den Tag legt, ja selbst Telekinese beherrscht, seine eigenen Mauern nicht niederringen kann. Ich möchte nicht daran glauben, dass du dazu nicht imstande bist. Es ist für mich überraschender, als alles andere, was ich in der letzten Woche über dich erfahren habe."

Seine Wangen nahmen wieder ein tiefes Grün an und einen Moment wurde sein Blick wieder glasig. Die Zufriedenheit wich einem tiefen Bedauern.

„Nyota…"

„Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen, Spock", unterbrach sie ihn schnell. „Was auch immer deine Gründe sind, ich akzeptiere sie bedingungslos. Ich möchte aber, dass du dir bewusst bist, dass ich es weiß. Etwas tief in dir quält dich so sehr und du scheinst es nicht bezwingen zu können. Oder zu wollen. Ich werfe dir das nicht vor… aber ich bedauere es zutiefst."

Sie wusste, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte mit ihrer Vermutung. Spock verhinderte die Gedankenverschmelzung mit dem Heiler bewusst. Und dafür nahm er alles in Kauf. Selbst, seinen Verstand zu verlieren.

Er schloss seine Augen wieder, aber der Frieden konnte nicht wieder einkehren. Es suchte ihn offensichtlich heim. Sie konnte nur die Schatten der Verfolgung auf seinen Zügen erahnen.

Was auch immer ihn dazu bewegte, das alles zu ertragen, sie würde selbst daran nichts ändern können. Es war Spocks Entscheidung. Seine allein.

STSTST

„Hey", brummte Leonard, als Jim die Tür öffnete.

Der Arzt stand in der Tür, den Arm schwer in Höhe seines Kopfes an den Rahmen gelehnt. Er konnte nicht schlafen.

„Du auch?", murmelte Jim und drehte sich von Pille weg.

Er wusste, dass sein Freund sich selbst in sein zugewiesenes Quartier einlassen würde. Und so war es auch. In weiser Voraussicht hatte Jim bereits zwei Gläser auf dem Tisch positioniert. Woher er hier den Alkohol bezogen hatte, war dem Arzt ein Rätsel. Er bezweifelte, dass die Vulkanier den Gästen eine Minibar zur Verfügung stellten. Jim aber fand immer Mittel und Wege. Pille sah die beiden Gläser und starrte einen Moment nachdenklich auf das übliche Gedeck.

„Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass wir das viel zu oft machen, Jim", meinte er, nahm aber zugleich Platz.

„Beieinander übernachten? Ich schätze, es ist zu spät, die Gerüchte auf der Enterprise zu revidieren", er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem verschrobenen Grinsen und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Darüber, dass wir trinken?" Pille lachte über seinen eigenen verharmlosten Witz.

„Genau", stimmte Kirk zu.

„Habt ihr irgendwas herausgefunden?", wollte Pille wissen.

Resigniert schüttelte Jim den Kopf.

„Wir haben uns unterhalten. Aber er sagt, es gibt keine Möglichkeit, Spock zu helfen. Haben den ganzen Abend geredet… besser gesagt, ich habe geredet. Sarek hat zugehört."

„Verdammter sturer Vulkanier. Er hätte dir wenigstens etwas über diese Telekinese-Sache erzählen können. Oder die Sache mit den Katras. Oder über dieses ominöse Pon Farr. Ich hatte immer gehofft, dass ich das Spitzohr mal damit erlebe, um endlich herauszufinden, was es ist."

Jim nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Hast du ihn schon gesehen?", fragte er Pille.

„Nein. Ich wollte Spock und Uhura ein bisschen Zeit lassen. Wir können morgen zusammen nach ihm schauen."

Beide wussten nicht, was sie erwarten würde. Und beide hatten sie Angst, es herauszufinden.

STSTST

Er richtete sich auf und sah sich um. Lediglich dunkle Schatten lagen vor ihm. Das Zimmer war ruhig, wenn man von ihrem tiefen Atmen absah. Spock sah an seine Seite, wo Nyota lag. In einem unruhigen Traum gefangen, hatte sie die Laken durchwühlt.

Aber er glaubte, dass sie nun fest genug schlief, um ihn nicht zu bemerken. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf, schwankte auf den unsicheren Beinen. Er befand es nicht für nötig, sich umzuziehen. Dafür war seine Selbstkontrolle bereits zu geschwunden und er fürchtete, sie aus dem leichten Schlaf zu wecken.

Leise schlich er sich hinaus auf den Gang. Seine bloßen Füße machten kaum Geräusche auf dem warmen Stein.

Zielsicher, aber von allen seinen Dämonen begleitet, machte er sich auf den Weg.

Sie flüsterten, verhießen, kicherten, spotteten. Es war verwirrend, wie die Gänge der Botschaft unter diesen Umständen bei Nacht wirkten. Schatten schienen sich zu bewegen. Er sah Gesichter in ihnen, wo die steinernen Wände unregelmäßig gehauen waren. Um die grauen Statuen machte er bewusst einen großen Bogen.

Er fand die Tür, nach der er suchte, schnell. Er hatte diesen Raum schon öfter aufgesucht, bereits als Kind. Und als er die Tür durch seinen Handabdruck öffnete, glitt sie einladend zur Seite.

Alles sah kleiner aus, als es als ihm als Heranwachsenden erschienen war. Der Wohnbereich erstreckte sich aber noch in genau den gleichen Ausmaßen wie eh und je. Spock trat ein und sah sich um. Die Unterkunft seiner Kindheit, im irdischen Zuhause seines Vaters, kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor. Mehr, als es damals der Fall gewesen war. Leise machte er seinen Weg zur Mitte des Raumes, wo eine große Sitzlandschaft stand, die seine Mutter einst eingerichtet hatte.

Weiche, weiße Sofas standen vor einem Kamin. Der kleine Rattantisch beherbergte noch immer ein 3D-Schachspiel. Und als er es sich näher besah, stellte er verwundert fest, dass eine Partie begonnen war.

Der Raum schien sich zu erhellen, während der Kamin plötzlich Feuer fing. Das Knistern erfüllte als einziges Geräusch den Raum, machte ihn warm und wohnlich.

Spock sah seinen Vater vor sich, wie er ihn selbst beobachtete. Sein jüngeres Ich im Teenageralter saß ihm gegenüber und dachte über den nächsten Zug nach. Endlich setzte er die Dame auf die zweite Ebene.

Die Erinnerung verlosch. Der Raum wurde dunkel. Aber das Spielfeld blieb. Die Dame noch immer an der gleichen Stelle.

„Ich habe erwartet, dass du und Nyota die letzten Stunden gemeinsam verbringen wollt", hörte er die ruhende Stimme seines Vaters in seinem Rücken sprechen.

Spock schluckte und wurde sich bewusst, dass seine Nervosität nicht angebracht war. Dennoch kam er nicht umhin, sie zu empfinden. Ertappt drehte er sich um und sah seinen Vater, der vor der Tür des Schlafgemachs stand.

„Das habe ich auch gedacht", gab er zu.

Sein Vater kam auf ihn zu und bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen. Selbst setzte er sich ihm gegenüber, so dass sie das Schachfeld wieder trennte. Wie damals. Sarek wartete darauf, dass er sprach. Und Spock suchte fieberhaft nach Worten, drängte sich selbst, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Mein Verhalten… ist irrational", begann er schließlich.

„Das war zu erwarten. Deine Logikbarriere ist außer Kraft gesetzt", erwiderte sein Vater, ließ nicht erkennen, ob er erzürnt über Spocks Unvermögen war oder betroffen.

„Das mag sein, aber… es ist…" Seit wann fielen ihm diese Worte nur so entsetzlich schwer? „Unlogisch."

Sarek wartete stumm auf die Erklärung seiner Gedankengänge. Spock wusste weder, ob er sie ihm darlegen konnte, noch ob sein Vater sie verstehen würde.

„Nyota hat es erkannt. Sie weiß, dass ich mich gegen eine Gedankenverschmelzung bewusst zur Wehr setze. Selbst wenn dies fatale Folgen bedeutet. Ich fürchte mich davor, die Mauern fallen zu lassen", gestand Spock und fühlte sich wieder sehr klein im Angesicht seines Vaters.

Er machte ihm solche Schande…

„Deine Furcht ist logisch, Spock", widersprach sein Vater ihm zu seiner Überraschung. „Nach diesem schweren Angriff, den du erlitten hast, von einem mental überlegenen Vulkanier, ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass du gewisse… Zweifel hast. Das Fehlen der Kontrolle über die Unterdrückung der Emotionen verstärkt deine Zweifel noch."

„Du hast mich gelehrt, damit umzugehen. Ich versage und du hast mich zu Recht verdammt", gab Spock sich geschlagen.

„Ich konnte nicht anders, wenn ich es auch nicht wollte. Als du dich damals für die Sternenflotte entschieden hast, hast du dich der vollständigen Hingabe der vulkanischen Lebensweise verwehrt. Die Möglichkeit, dass du dich in einer Situation wie der diesen wieder findest, war niemals auszuschließen", meinte Sarek nüchtern.

Auch wenn Sarek vollkommen urteilsfrei hatte argumentieren wollen… Diese Worte trafen Spock bis ins Innerste. In seiner Situation auch noch einen Vorwurf erfahren zu müssen war für ihn wie ein Stich ins Herz. Er kam hier her, gegen die Peinlichkeit kämpfend, um sich seinem Vater in einem letzten bewussten Gespräch anzuvertrauen. Und dann das?

Getroffen und taub erhob er sich, kaum mehr des Atmens fähig. Er spürte die feuchten Tränen auf seiner Haut brennen, die er nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Als er sich umdrehte, um aus dem Raum zu flüchten, spürte er den festen Griff seines Vaters um sein Handgelenk, der ihn bestimmt festhielt.

„Warte, Spock", bat er.

Spock traute sich nicht, sich umzudrehen. Er starrte auf die Tür, zu schockiert, als dass er sich hätte erwehren können. Nach Sekunden des Schweigens, überwand er seine Lähmung, wenn auch nicht seine Trauer über das Gesagte.

„Ich konnte deine Erwartungen nie erfüllen, Vater. Dafür entschuldige ich mich", brachte er hervor und wollte sich von ihm losreißen.

Sarek aber ließ das nicht zu und hielt ihn weiter gepackt.

„Spock…" Seine Stimme war etwas weicher als Spock es gewohnt war und er hielt inne. „Das ist es, worum es geht, nicht wahr? Das ist es, was dir so unsäglich schwer auf den Schultern liegt", Sarek verstummte kurz. „Es dreht sich darum, was Sagreal offenbarte, dem aber keiner von uns eine größere Bedeutung zugesprochen hat. Es geht um deine Selbsteinschätzung, versagt zu haben. Vulkan gegenüber… mir gegenüber."

Oh, Gott… er wusste es. Spock ließ unwillkürlich die Schultern sinken, als sein Vater nach so vielen Jahren endlich erkannte, was ihn innerlich auffraß.

Die Erleichterung, dass dieses Geheimnis endlich zu Tage gefördert worden war, spiegelte sich auf seinen Zügen, wieder, als er den Tränen nun mit Zustimmung erlaubte, zu fließen. Sein Körper ruckte von den Weinkrämpfen.

Aber er drehte sich dennoch zu seinem Vater um und stellte sich ihm entgegen. Sareks weise Augen sahen ihn an, als könnten sie bis tief in seine Seele blicken. Das erste Mal, seit seinem Gedenken.

Dann hob der Vater seine Hand, die Finger gespreizt und führte sie nahe an Spocks Gesicht. Der Sohn wich zurück, seinen Vater vorwurfsvoll beäugend.

„Lass mich dir helfen, Spock", bat Sarek, dessen Herz danach trachtete, seinen Sohn zu erretten. Ihm die mentale Stütze zu geben, die er brauchte, um seine Logikbarriere instand zu setzen.

Aber Spocks Misstrauen wich nicht aus seinem Blick. Sein Schmerz auch nicht. Als Sarek fortfuhr, war seine Stimme eindringender, tiefer… bestimmter.

„Es gibt nichts in diesem Universum, für das du dich schämen müsstest, Spock. Gar nichts! Deine Entscheidungen sind die deinen. Und ich bin stolz darauf, einen Freigeist zum Sohn zu haben, der seinem Herzen _und_ seinem Verstand folgt. Es gibt rein gar nichts wofür du dich schämen müsstest. Und ich mich auch nicht!"

Spock sog scharf die Luft ein und seine Lippen begannen zu zittern. Er fürchtete das, was sein Vater in ihm vorfinden würde, wenn er die Verschmelzung einging. Und er fürchtete das, was er in seinem Vater finden würde.

Dennoch schloss Sarek die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und zum ersten Mal in ihrem ganzen Leben, gingen Vater und Sohn eine Gedankenverschmelzung ein.


	24. Chapter 24

Nyota erwachte und ihr blieb beinahe das Herz stehen, als sie entdeckte, dass Spock nicht neben ihr lag. Sofort war sie auf den Beinen, warf sich einen Morgenmantel über und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Lediglich ein einziger Vulkanier begegnete ihr auf dem Weg und dieser drehte sich verwundert um, als die junge Dame an ihm vorüber rannte. Nyota erreichte Jims Quartier, das direkt neben Pilles lag und hämmerte heftig dagegen, anstatt den Türmelder zu benutzen. Das Geräusch hallte durch den weiten, dunklen, fensterlosen Gang, dessen hohe Decke den Lärm gut trug.

Jim öffnete verschlafen die Tür. Er sah furchtbar aus. Seine Augen waren gerötet und angeschwollen, sein Haar mehr als durcheinander. Er hatte tiefe Schatten unter den sonst so strahlenden blauen Augen. Er war lediglich mit den Standard Sternenflottenboxershorts bekleidet, die seine muskulösen Beine und den geformten Oberkörper hervorhoben. Nyota errötete, trotz der ganzen Aufregung.

„Uhura", sofort war er alarmiert. „Was ist mit Spock?"

Seine angespannte Stimme weckte jemanden im hinteren Teil seines Quartiers. Nyota erkannte das erbärmliche Stöhnen McCoys, der sich schwerlich von der Couch schälte. Die beiden hatten wohl eine ähnlich harte Nacht gehabt, wie sie selbst.

„Ich hatte gehofft, er wäre bei euch beiden. Er war nicht da, als ich aufgewacht bin."

Allein der Gedanke daran, dass er sich etwas antun könne, weckte die erschreckenden Erinnerungen, an seinen – Sagreals – Selbstmordversuch.

Jim schien diese Befürchtung an ihren Augen ablesen zu können, denn er trat sofort in Aktion. Ohne sich auch nur einen Deut um Anstand zu scheren, trat er halb nackt wie er war in den Gang hinaus und wollte schon entschieden in eine Richtung stürmen, als Pille ihn rief und er zögerte.

Der Arzt warf seinem Freund und Captain ein T-Shirt zu. Kirk fing es auf und setzte seinen Weg fort, während er es sich überzog.

Nyota begleitete ihn, durch ihre langen Beine konnte sie ohne Probleme mit ihm Schritt halten. Pille, der sich erst noch etwas übergezogen hatte, kam ihnen hinterher gerannt.

Zusammen erreichten sie ein Quartier, das Jim als Sareks kannte. Er hatte gestern Abend versucht, mit dem alten Vulkanier nach einer Lösung für Spocks Problem zu suchen, war aber unverrichteter Dinge wieder abgezogen. Nun fand er sich wieder hier und hoffte nur allzu inständig, dass sie fanden, was sie suchten.

Er betätigte den Türmelder und sie warteten. Ungeduldig wippte er auf seinen bloßen Fußballen. Niemand öffnete. Er meldete sich noch einmal an. Aber wieder blieb die Tür verschlossen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er. „Was geht da vor?!"

„Vielleicht ist er nicht da. Möglich, dass etwas mit Spock geschehen ist und Sarek ihn zu den Heilern gebracht hat", bot Pille vernunftmäßig an.

Das konnte es sein. Jim suchte die nächste Kommunikationsstation, wusste aber nicht, an wen er sich wenden sollte. Er öffnete den Kanal für Notfälle.

„Identifizieren Sie sich und formulieren Sie bitte das Problem", meldete sich eine nüchterne Stimme und ein Vulkanier mittleren Alters sah ihnen gelassen auf dem Schirm entgegen.

„James T. Kirk. Commander Spock ist heute Nacht aus seinem Quartier verschwunden. Wir können ihn nicht finden. Es gibt Grund zur Annahme, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen ist."

Der Vulkanier bestätigte und betätigte einige Kontrollen seiner Station. Dann sah er auf.

„Mr. Spock befindet sich unweit Ihrer Position, im Quartier von Botschafter Sarek."

Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als Alarmglocken in seinem Unterbewusstsein aufschrillten.

„Wir haben bereits versucht, den Botschafter zu kontaktieren, er öffnet nicht."

Der Vulkanier wandte sich wieder seinen Kontrollen zu. Es dauerte einige Sekunden.

„Korrekt, er antwortet auch nicht auf meine Versuche, ihn zu kontaktieren. Bitte warten Sie, ich werde nötige Maßnahmen ergreifen."

Der Schirm wurde schwarz.

„Warten? Worauf? Welche Maßnahmen?", regte Pille sich auf und stürmte zurück zu Sareks Quartier.

Hilflos schlug er dagegen, lehnte sich dann an die Wand. Sein Blick fiel auf Jim und Uhura, beide in ihren Schlafgewändern.

„Ihr beiden gebt ein herrliches Bild ab, ich wünsche, ich hätte eine Kamera", murrte er zynisch, als er sich die beiden Halbbekleideten besah.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörten sie Schritte. Vier Vulkanier erreichten sie, drei Männer und eine Frau. Der eine Mann war der, den sie um Hilfe angerufen hatten. Die Frau kam Jim irgendwie bekannt vor, aber er wusste gerade nicht, wo er sie einordnen sollte. Die beiden grüßten sie mit einer höflichen Beugung des Kopfes. Die anderen verblieben schweigend im Hintergrund. Im Gegensatz zu den ersteren trugen sie keine traditionellen Roben, sondern einheitliche, funktionale Overalls. Sie waren unverkennbar Sicherheitsbeauftragte, wenn man die unscheinbaren Phaser an ihren Gürteln bedachte.

„Mein Name ist Daavik", stellte sich der Mann vor. „Das hier ist Botschafterin T'Kat. Sie ist zugleich die Verwalterin der Botschaft."

Ah, daher kannte Jim sie. Ihm fiel ein, dass er ihr Gesicht schon auf vielen Bildschirmen gesehen hatte. Dass sie persönlich gekommen war, beruhigte ihn ungemein.

„Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind. Wir sind in Sorge um Spock und Sarek", erklärte Uhura so ruhig wie möglich.

„Verständlich", antwortete die Vulkanierin. „Dies ist allerdings ein Grund zur Besorgnis. Wir werden das Quartier öffnen müssen."

Die stille Aufforderung in ihren Augen war genug, Jim beiseite treten zu lassen, so dass sie an ihnen vorbei konnten. Ohne Zögern oder Skrupel legte T'Kat ihre Hand auf den Identifikator und die Tür glitt auf. Die beiden Sicherheitsmänner traten an ihr vorbei in den Raum und sicherten ihn.

Obwohl es offensichtlich nicht nötig war.

Die Botschafterin blieb schweigend in der Tür stehen und beobachtete das Bild vor ihr. Ihre Alarmiertheit löste sich augenblicklich auf.

Jim wurde zunehmend nervös, als sich nichts tat. Er trat entgegen Pilles stummer Warnung, es nicht zu tun, näher an die Vulkanierin heran, als es die Etikette gestattete, um einen Blick über ihre Schulter zu erhaschen. Daavik schien das nicht willkommen zu heißen und wollte gerade einen Protest äußern, als T'Kat die Hand hob und ihn davon abhielt. Sie trat beiseite und gewährte den drei Menschen Einblick in das Quartier.

Spock und Sarek saßen in der Mitte des Raumes auf einem weißen Sofa, das sich von den vielen unterschiedlichen Brauntönen abhob. Sareks Finger der Rechten ruhten auf Spocks linker Wange. Beide hatten sie die Augen geschlossen und reagierten nicht auf die Eindringlinge.

Pille runzelte die Stirn. Er sah, dass hier eine Gedankenverschmelzung durchgeführt wurde, konnte sich aber nicht erklären, was los war.

„Offensichtlich hat Sarek den mentalen Zugang zu Spocks Geist gefunden", bemerkte die Botschafterin. „Ich empfehle, den Kontakt nicht zu stören."

Es war ein blumiger Rauswurf, erkannte Jim schnell. Er sah Uhura an, die völlig entgeistert auf Vater und Sohn starrte. Allmählich aber, wie die aufgehende Sonne, erschien ein wunderschönes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, das Jim nicht deuten konnte. Es war, als kehre die Kraft in ihren Körper zurück, als beginne ihr charakteristisches Feuer wieder zu lodern. Sie strahlte und lächelte, schüttelte stumm vor Unglauben den Kopf.

„Bitte", T'Kat wies sie höflich aber bestimmt aus dem Zimmer fort.

Uhura löste sich widerstrebend von dem Anblick und als sie hinaus trat, waren ihre Beine weich, ihre Schultern gelöst.

„Wir werden beobachten, wie sich die Verschmelzung entwickelt", setzte T'Kat sie in Kenntnis. „Ich werden einen Heiler abbestellen. Wenn wir mehr wissen, werden Sie es sofort erfahren."

Als sie alleine waren stieß Uhura einen Freudenschrei aus, der sowohl Jim, als auch Pille völlig verdutzte. Irgendwas war gerade ziemlich gut gelaufen, aber sie wussten nicht genau, was.

„Ähm, dürfte ich vielleicht fragen, was so unwahrscheinlich toll an diesem Augenblick ist?", formulierte Pille seine Verwunderung.

Uhura drehte sich schwungvoll zu ihm herum, packte ihn an den Schultern und strahlte ihm ins Gesicht.

„Er lässt die Verschmelzung zu!" Ihre Stimme war so glockenhell, dass sie Pille tief berührte. „Er lässt es zu! Sein Vater hilft ihm, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen!"

Jim und Pille sahen sich ruckartig an, als sie zu erkennen begannen, was das hieß.

„Sie meinen…" Jim konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, bevor er es nicht gehört hatte.

„Seine Chancen, verbessern sich dadurch ungemein! Sarek hat die Schranken durchbrechen können! Wenn er es schafft, Spock so weit zu unterstützen, dass er die Kontrolle zurückgewinnt, haben wir es überstanden."

„Und wie wahrscheinlich ist das?", fragte Pille misstrauisch.

Sie atmete einmal völlig frei durch und ließ ihn los.

„Sehr wahrscheinlich."

STSTST

Es war anstrengend und Kräfte zehrend. Aber vollbracht. Sarek öffnete die Augen, noch bevor er den mentalen Kontakt unterbrach. Er sah seinen Sohn an, der seinerseits blinzelte und in die reale Welt zurück glitt.

Seine Gesichtszüge waren glatt und gefasst. Kein Vergleich zum Geschehen in der Nacht. An der Helligkeit des Raumes, erkannte Sarek, dass es bereits später Nachmittag sein musste.

Noch ein letztes Mal intensivierte er das Band zwischen ihnen, ließ bewusst seinen Stolz und seine Hochachtung seinem Sohn gegenüber durchscheinen. Spock erwiderte diese Gefühle offen und ehrlich.

Die letzten Stunden hatte Sarek damit verbracht, das Chaos im Kopf seines Sohnes zu ordnen. Eine Furcht nach der anderen hatte er gepackt, fein säuberlich analysiert und widerlegt, um sie von den Schultern seines Sohnes zu nehmen. Da war sehr viel zu bereinigen gewesen. Viele Missverständnisse. Viele Vorwürfe. Er hatte durch Spocks menschliche Augen seine eigenen Verfehlungen als Vater gesehen. Und Spock durch die seinen, die Widersprüchliche des halbmenschlichen Kindes, die der Vater nicht hatte deuten können.

Plötzlich schien es unsinnig, dass sie mit einer Verschmelzung so lange gewartet hatten, auf beider Seiten die Furcht vor dem Unbekannten. Völlig irrational.

Und dann beendete Sarek die Verbindung und spürte, wie sich ihre Gedanken auseinander flochten. Spocks entglitten ihm zunehmend und seine eigenen kehrten in ihn zurück.

„Wie… fühlst du dich?", fragte Sarek und imitierte eine menschliche Gepflogenheit, die er von Amanda kannte.

Natürlich wusste er es, war er doch gerade aus der Verschmelzung hervorgegangen. Spocks Augen verengten sich belustigt angesichts dieser Frage. Es war ein Scherz. Trotzdem antwortete er.

„Beständiger. Gefasster."

„Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis du deinen Fokus findest. Aber ich weiß, dass du es jetzt alleine schaffen wirst, den restlichen Weg zu gehen."

Spock nickte. Und da lächelte sein Vater.

Spock, der selbst noch nicht komplett genesen war, konnte sich einer menschlichen Reaktion nicht verwehren und sah seinen Vater überrascht an. Niemals in seinem ganzen Leben hätte er so etwas erwartet! Ein Lächeln?

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Sohn. Es war harte Arbeit, deine Zweifel und Ängste zu beseitigen. Und was ich brach gelegt habe, war so vollkommen schön, dass es mich noch immer bewegt. Die Verschmelzung hat mich Kraft gekostet und die Erinnerung an die durchlebten Emotionen ist so frisch, dass sie mich stark beeinträchtigen. Auch dies wird vergehen."

Zuerst noch unsicher, nickte Spock schließlich und akzeptierte das.

„Ich glaube, das Tor zu deinen außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten geschlossen zu haben, Spock", fuhr Sarek dann fort. „Wir Vulkanier haben die Macht der Telekinese schon lange zurückgewiesen und ich hoffe, dass du diese Pforte nie wieder öffnen kannst, dass sie mit dem Erhalt deiner emotionalen Kontrolle geschlossen bleibt. Wenn aber doch, so sei vorsichtig. Nicht ohne Grund haben wir dieser Fähigkeit abgeschworen."

„Ich verspüre nicht das Bedürfnis, jemals wieder darauf zurückzugreifen, Vater."

STSTST

Uhura rannte von ihnen fort, quer über den Hof, als sie das erste Mal seit zwei Tagen wieder aufeinander trafen. Jim und Pille blieben zurück und setzten ihren Gang gemäßigt fort. Sollten Spock und Uhura doch einen Moment der Zweisamkeit genießen. Von weitem beobachteten sie, wie Spock sie in die Arme schloss und sogar ein Stück weit anhob. Pille und Jim zogen zugleich die Augenbrauen hoch und lächelten sich belustigt an. Man hatte ihnen schon gesagt, dass es eine Weile dauern konnte, bis Spock wieder völlig der Alte war. Trotzdem war es ein bisschen befremdlich, ihn so menschlich agieren zu sehen.

Sie traten an die beiden heran, die sich Stirn an Stirn tief in die Augen blickten, völlig zufrieden.

„Jetzt ist aber genug mit der Turtelei", machte Pille sie bemerkbar, aber sein Ton ließ keinen Zweifel offen, dass er es den beiden gönnte.

Spock drehte sich zu ihnen um, ließ Nyota los, wich aber keinen Zentimeter weiter von ihr, als er musste, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Jim, Doktor McCoy", er nickte und ein sachtes Lächeln stand auf seinen Lippen.

„Sie sehen blendend aus, Spock", bemerkte Jim, dem aufgefallen war, wie viel besser sein Freund dastand.

Zwar zeigte er unzweifelhaft menschliches Gebaren, aber seine ganze Erscheinung war die, seines Ersten Offiziers. Er stand gerade, selbstbewusst. Sein Gesicht wirkte frisch und seine Augen hellwach. Menschlich. Einfühlsam.

Jim musste grinsen.

„Danke, Sir. Sie…" Spock musterte Jim einen Moment.

An seiner Erscheinung war nichts auszusetzen.

„…sehen akzeptabel aus."

Pille neben ihm platze fast vor Lachen, als er sich krümmte. Jim verdrehte die Augen und hätte seinem Freund am liebsten in die Seite gestoßen, beherrschte sich aber.

„Danke. Ich nehme das, als das was es sein _muss_. Ein _Kompliment_", betonte er in Pilles Richtung, der versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.

Spock nickte.

„Ich schulde Ihnen allen Dank. Dass Sie so... vehement in meiner Rückführung zur Erde waren", fuhr Spock dann fort.

Jim winkte ab.

„Wie geht es Lieutenant Chekov?", erkundigte sich der Halbvulkanier dann.

Pille nickte, als sei die Erinnerung an den Vorfall noch immer sehr frisch.

„Er wird es überstehen. Ist vor zwei Tagen aufgewacht und auf dem besten Weg der Genesung. Sie sollten sich ihm vorsichtig nähern, wenn Sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen."

Spock nickte wiederum.

„Und bei Ihnen, Doktor?"

Pille sah ihn fragend an.

„Wie meinen?"

„Ist es angebracht, mich Ihnen mit Vorsicht zu nähern, um meine Entschuldigung vorzubringen?"

Pille glaubte seinen Ohren nicht recht trauen zu dürfen.

„Was? Spock! Sind Sie irre? Ich halte Ihnen das nicht vor. OK, unheimlich waren Sie schon und haben mich fast zu Tode erschreckt. Aber letztendlich weiß ich, dass nicht Sie dafür verantwortlich waren", antwortete Pille unbekümmerter, als er sich wirklich fühlte.

Die Erinnerung an den Angriff hinterließ noch immer einen bitteren Nachgeschmack und er wusste, dass seine Träume ihn eine Weile zwingen würden, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten.

Spock vollführte eine sehr feine Kopfbewegung, legte ihn nur ein wenig schief und es war dem Arzt so, als konnte der Halbvulkanier sehen, wie er tatsächlich empfand. Pille wurde ein wenig ruhiger und ernster, als er es Spock nochmals versicherte.

„Nein, wirklich. Ich gebe Ihnen nicht die Schuld daran. Wir sind froh, dass Sie wieder genesen."

Spock zögerte, gab sich dann jedoch damit zufrieden, als Nyota ihn fester an sich drückte.

„Captain, ich freue mich schon, wieder Dienst tun zu dürfen. Aber ich hoffe, heute Abend dennoch frei zu bekommen", schaltete sie sich ein.

„Erlaubnis gewährt. Nehmen Sie sich die Zeit, die Sie brauchen."

Dann nahm er seinen Kommunikator, um Scotty bescheid zu geben, sie auf die Enterprise zu beamen.

„Wenn Sie erlauben, Captain. Ich würde mich gerne noch von meinem Vater verabschieden", bat Spock höflich.

Kirk wusste, dass er Nyota nicht fragen musste, ob er sie schon mal mit an Bord beamen sollte.

„Scotty, McCoy und Kirk bereit zum beamen."

„Aye, Sir!", antwortete der quirlige Chefingenieur gut gelaunt.

Das Flirren des Transporters setzte bereits ein, als Jim Spock noch etwas zurief.

„Wir sollten uns mal wieder auf einen Fechtkampf treffen, Spock! Ich bin gespannt, ob Sie noch immer so gut sind!", rief er ihm zu und hörte nur noch wie aus der Ferne, dass Nyota sich entsetzt an ihren Freund wandte.

„Fechtkampf?!"

STSTST

Pille und Jim materialisierten im Transporterraum und das Duo verließ die Plattform zugleich. Der Ältere konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Mein Gott, Jim. Du bist ein wahrer Freund", murmelte er und malte sich in Gedanken die Diskussion zwischen Spock und Uhura aus.

Jim grinste zufrieden.

„Ich weiß."

Ende


End file.
